The Tale of Gecko
by Greywing44
Summary: A ninja has just left his village for reasons unknown as he made his way to Jump city where events unfold putting all his skills to the test as he will make friends, enemys, and even find love. Robin/Starfire Oc/Raven
1. Go!

**Wing:Yeah this one has been in the works for a long time...**

**Starfire:Oh my friend was this the one you were talking about in your file of oc's?**

**Wing:...Yeah anyway this is the tale of my oc-**

**Raven:The Gecko?**

**Wing:...How do you people keep getting in here?**

**Raven:Not our fault you keep the door open.**

**Wing:...Yeah your right...anyway can one of you do the disclaimer?**

**Starfire:Oh me me! Grewing44 does not own Teen Titans but she does own her oc, so no stealing_."Scolding tone at the end"_**

**Wing:O-k then, on with the story...**

* * *

In the late evening hooded figure was seen walking through Jump City, he seemed a little out of place in the city as the few people out at this hour were stareing at him wondering why he was wearing a brown tattered cloak, and...was that a sword pokeing out of the corner of his cloak? A grumbleing noise came from the cloaked figure's stomach signaling that he was hungry.

"Excuse me?" The hooded figure asked in a polite tone to a passing woman

"Uh yes?" The brown haired woman said in an unsure tone

"Do you know where the nearest restaurant is?" The hooded figure asked

"Oh its just a couple blocks down, its shaped like a pizza so you can't miss it." The brown haired woman answered, he was so polite!

"Thank you, miss." The hooded figure bowed to the brown haired woman suprising her, he then walked in the direction that the woman pointed out

As the hooded figure heard a distinct sound he looked up and saw what seemed to be a green meteor hurtle towards where the restaurant was and a green mushroom like cloud formed when the meteor struck the ground. The hooded figure turned to the now frozen woman.

"You might want to get away from the vicinity for now..." The hooded said and this startled the woman in to acting as she ran away

"Now, lets see whats going on over there..." The hooded figure muttered as he ran towards the pizzarea at a fast pace

**(Center of Jump)**

While at the center of the city a green haze rose from a raised crater infront of a popular pizza joint in which was in one of the city's plazas, the haze cleared it reavealed a girl who had strange orange skin and long auburn hair. But the strangest were her eyes as they were glowing neon green, that was the first thing that pierced through the haze as it cleared.

On her face she wore a sort of M-shaped face guard that sort of traced her jaw, around her neck she had a broach set in a silver pauldron like guard just above her chest. She wore silver shoulder pads, and her arms, stomach, and thighs were covered in purplish segmented body armor. She also had on a black form fiting tank top that stopped just above where her stomach would be,a black skirt with a silver belt, and black thigh length boots with silver trim and soles. She also seemed to have a bulky white and black-trimmed device locked onto her forearms leaving her elbows free, the two matching cylinders held in place by a bolt between the two sides, and at the front were connected by a U-shaped hinge of dark grey metal with a red-armored bolt.

"Slopforn ivortmat!" she growled as she slid down the stone slabs. "Slopforn! Ond gudshik zerrole!" she growled in some alien language, holding her forearms at them while the people gathered backed away seeming to think that the restraint was a sort of weapon. **(I'm winging it with the language here...)**

One of the people gathered, in his fear, snapped a picture with his camera, the flash causing the girl to back up and shield her eyes. Now angered, a battle cry escaped her as she swung out her resrained arms in a rampage that freaked the people around her out and they started to run away as she made a new crater in the ground.

This was the scene that the hooded figure came to as he took in the girl smashing verious objects with her restraints, trying to break them off.

"Such strength..." The hooded figure muttered as he saw the ease in which the girl smashed the things that should take a person three times her size to break. The hooded figure was standing atop a nearby building, it was unseen how he got there.

"Why is she so enraged?" The figure asked himself as the people ontop of the pizza shaped building watched the chaos

The figure watched as the green-eyed girl seemed to struggle with her restraints, only to slump forward in defeat. She then perked up a moment later and jumped up next to the support beam that held the pizza joint's balcony aloft and smashed her cuffs against the side of it, plaster sent flying and people knocked out of their seats.

"X'hal! Yark! Mesnef!" she cursed as she swung her restraints into the support column with each curse, warping it with each swing until the pizza slice-shaped balcony broke off entirely, a few civilians left hanging off the edges for standing too close.

"Kuso!" The figure cursed in a different language as he lept off the building and in an impressive show of agility, ran down the side of it and jumped off onto the balcony. He then grabbed the nearest pedestrian and pulled him back onto the balcony. He then repeated the action with the others, who then leapt back into the main building in a panic scrambaling to get away. The figure then looked back over the balcony and saw that the girl was about to take a fourth swing at the abused pillar, only for the sound of metal meeting metal to reach his ears a dual-tone grey bird-like projectile struck the girl in her right temple. Following the direction in which the projectile was thrown and spotted who most likely had thrown it standing atop a car.

"Who are you?" the spiky-haired teen demanded, his hair most likely swept back by hair gel. He wore tight green pants held up by a yellow segmented belt with numerous compartments and a circular black-trimmed buckle, black boots with metal tips, a red vest with green sleeves and a yellow R over a black circle, a black cape with yellow lining around his neck and shoulders, and had green gloves that stopped just short of his elbows. He wore a black and white domino mask, and was most identifiable by his hero persona, Robin, sidekick of Gotham City's_ 'Dark Knight'_, Batman.

"Hmmm that is a strange attire..." The figure muttered not recognising Robin

The girl did not answer Robin and deamed him a threat as she jumped forward and smashed the ground creating a fissure that the figure could feel from the ruined balcony which he quickly got off of. The figure then landed on the ground in a crouch watching the fight escalate, debateing weather to intervene or not...

The alien girl took several swings at Robin, who deftly dodged each swing. Throwing an exploding disk at her after leaping over his shoulder, the three failed to notice the presence of a grey-skinned figure in a dark blue hooded cloak, stopping short of her ankles, she was watching the fight with her amythest colored eyes.

The alien girl suprised Robin by effortlessly tossing a car into the air with her right foot before kicking it with a spin, the spiky-haired sidekick ducking to the ground as the automobile spun end over end, flying several thousand feet before it found home in the side of a building, which made an explosion but the car was still intact confusing the figure.

"Hm. Stronger than she looks," Robin spoke seeing how far the thing flew, turning around only for the alien girl to deck him across the face with a wild double haymaker, sending him rolling across the ground before coming to a stop, just narrowly dodging another double axe handle into the ground which most likely would've powdered every bone in his body.

Quickly whipping out a grey pipe from his belt, he then extended it into a full bo staff, which he brought into the side of the girl's head and sent her flying into the air, her body making a dent on the car in her path. The teen whipped out his bo staff again, only for it to crumble into pieces as though it were made of glass.

"That is suprising..." The figure muttered as he saw this

Wrenching herself free from the vehicle, the orange skinned girl simply cracked her neck to the right with an audible cracking sound all with a smirk on her face. "Zota," she said having hardly felt the hit at all and rushing at the with another overhead swing, only for the figure's eyes to widen under his hood as a green mountain goat suddenly came out of nowhere and blindsided her. What really caught him off guard was that the goat then transformed into a little green-skinned teen.

"So many wonders in the world." The figure said in suprise

"Ex-Doom Patrol member Beast Boy, Sir! How can I help-" he asked with a salute before growing wide eyed. "Wowzers. You're Robin aren't you sir?" he asked. His attire consisted of a purple jumpsuit with black sides encompassing his shoulders and arms, his jumpsuit's pants styled into purple shorts with the rest of his legs black, with a grey belt with a circular buckle, gloves, around his waist and on his hands. His shoes were segmented purple sneakers with black trim and grey soles. On his mask he wore a grey mask with a purple top, leaving only his green face exposed beneath his eyes, which had dark rings around them like a raccoon's, and overly-large pointed ears like an elf's. His looks suprised the figure as he had never seen features like this before.

"Well you can start by not calling me sir," Robin rebuttled, the figure was hidden in the shadow's out of sight, hmmm he must be the serious type...

"Well let me just say that it's a real honor to be-" he said with stars in his eyes as he held his salute.

"Uh, Beast Boy, was it?" he said getting the teen's attention.

"Yes sir?" he asked, Robin pointing him in the general direction of the girl he'd blindsighted. Beast boy's eyes widened as the the alien girl suddenly lifted an entire city bus above her head, sending it flying at the two with a mighty heave. As the two dodged, a large figure jumped into the way of the bus and surprisingly caught it, his feet digging trenches across the ground before he set the vehicle down.

"Yo! Who's here messin' up my neighborhood!" the African-American teen shouted loudly. He was extremely tall and extremely muscular under a pair of black sweat pants, a grey sweat shirt that showed off his massive build, black boots, and dark grey gloves on his hands. His hood was up and the shadow cast by his cowl hid the majority of his upper face, his left eye glowing red surprisingly.

"She started it," Beast boy said pointing to the alien girl as she walked towards them.

"Hraaa-AH!" she shouted as she brought her restraints down onto the street, causing a massive quake to send every car bouncing off the ground and debris to be knocked around by the sudden impact. Standing to full height, the alien girl's restraints fell away, or to be more specific, the outer layer, revealing a second set of restrains in light grey with black trim, a bolt down the sides, but this time revealing her hands, which had violet armor on the backs.

Raising her hands and clenching her fists, the girl's hands began to glow the same color as her eyes as she aimed them at the three teens, a long, dual-volley of energy bolts being launched off the ends of her fists towards the three, but the figure then decided that he had seen enough and zipped infront of the three suprising them as he drew a long katana that had a silver blade, a square dark steel guard, and the handle was green with white accents. The hooded teen then seemed to deflect all of her energy bolts with the katana's blade into the ground causing a dust cloud to form, the teens stared with suprise as they saw the skill that the hooded teen had with the Katana. The girl then stopped her assault and the four then ran out of the dust cloud and running at her before splitting off off to hit her front and side flanks. Swinging her arms around, she took aim at each of the four before they circled around, hiding behind a bus as the majority of her shots peppered the city for blocks, mini-explosions going off and causing untold collateral damage. The attack completed, the girl's hands began to give off steam as she slumped forward slightly, the effort having taken a lot out of her.

"Where did you come from?" Robin asked the hooded figure as he was gaining his breath back

"It is not important at the moment, if she is not stopped I fear that she will continue on her rampage." The hooded figure answered in a slight polite tone

"Yeah, the dude has a point there." The large guy in the sweat suit agreed as he leaned on the bus

"I won't let her!" Robin answered as he brought his right fist into his left hand. "I won't lose this fight!" he said as he ran around the side of the bus, only for a massive raven-shaped silhouette of dark energy to suddenly rise out of the ground in front of them, screeching into the air and halting their advance before a new figure materialized from behind them, seemingly out of the shadows themselves.

"Maybe, fighting isn't the answer," a quiet, purple-eyed grey-skinned girl said as she walked towards them. Over her body she wore a dark dark blue cloak that went down to her ankles, a black and gold broach on the left, the cowl of her hood hiding the upper portion of her face, the only other visible part of her being her blue-clad feet.

"...So many wonders..." The hooded figure whispered as he saw the silhouette as it dissolved.

Robin then silently looked at the kneeling girl as her hands still steamed from her attack.

"Stand down." Robin ordered and Beast boy saluted, the sweat suit wearing teen did not seem to like this and voiced his displeasure.

"What, you think your the boss or somthin?" The sweat suit wearing teen asked, angerly raising a fist

"Just give me a chance." Robin said and the sweat suit wearing teen seemed to accept that

"Be careful, she seems to have culture shock, added to that she seems not to understand english." The hooded teen added

Robin nodded at the hooded teen's advice and walked towards the kneeling girl who was panting. The girl then stood up and raised her arms, fists starting to glow green as she took his advance as a threat causing Robin to back up and raise his hands in a calming gesture.

"Easy, my name is Robin, and I just wanna help..." Robin said, while it is true that she may not understand english maybe the tone of his voice will help, as he said this he slowly lowered his left hand to a compartment on his belt.

"Gota, gota buagna!" The alien girl said stepping forward threateningly if Robin took out a weapon, but that did not happen.

"It's ok, look." Robin said showing the lock pick to the girl with a smile

She stared at his endearing smile and faltered, her eyes ceasing to glow, revealing them to be a light green through her sclera, her irises a shade of emerald green. Robin then slowly put his hands on her cuffs, her hands ceaseing their glow as he worked on the cuffs lock. The girl stareing at him as he did so before looking down as her cuffs hit the floor causing Robin to move his foot so as not to get it crushed by them.

"There, now maybe we can be-!" Robin said only for his words to be muffled as the alien girl suddenly pulled him into a kiss by the back of his neck, her eyes closed as Robin's widened behind his mask before she suddenly pushed him away, the surprised former side-kick landing on his ass.

"If you do not wish to be destroyed, then you will leave me alone!" the alien girl suddenly growled out in english before flying away,

"So... I'm Beast Boy. Who're you?" Beast Boy asked everyone as they simply gawked, wanton destruction all abound.

**(A few minutes later)**

A few minutes after the initial shock of the alien girl's departure, wanton destruction all around, the group broke out of their stupor, the hooded teen speaking first in a confused tone.

"I may be new to this country, but that was not normal no?" The hooded figure asked slowly, which gained the attention of the rest of the group

"No, it isn't..." The grey-skinned girl answered wondering which country he was from.

"Well, whoever she was, the girl knows how to make an impression," the African teen stated as the hooded teen nodded agreeing with him...

"I think we made a pretty good impression," Beast Boy said with a grin. "Crazy space girl's gone, the city's saved. Mission accomplished. Right sir?" he asked Robin.

"Seriously. Stop calling me that," he asked flatly

"Roger," Beast Boy said giving a rigid salute.

"Looks like we're done here. I appreciate the help," Robin said walking down the street.

"You're going to track down the alien?" the grey-skinned girl asked.

"I have to find out whether or not she's a threat," the spiky-haired teen said as he left

"...More like find out if she'll give him another kiss..." The large teen said silently as the Hooded teen stood there, confused at what to do...

Beast boy then ran off after Robin. "Hey sir, uh, I mean, Robin. Do you maybe-"

"Sorry, I just went solo. I'm not really looking to join a team," the Boy Wonder said flatly before walking off.

"Need a sidekick?" the green-skinned boy asked scratching the back of his head before turning around. "You guys wanna get a pizza?" he then asked the other three animatedly.

"I shouldn't..." the cloaked girl said walking away, this left him to go after The hooded teen and the large african teen

"What about you?" Beast boy asked the hooded teen

"Um...what does pizza taste like?" The hooded figure asked confused as Beast boy's eyes widened and he suddenly grabbed his wrist suprising him as he pulled him after the sweat suited teen

"You have not lived my friend!" Beast boy said animated as they followed the Large teen "You'll have loads of fun with us! We can play video game-" He was interupted when they both bumped into the teen's back as he stopped

"There! Take a good long look!" he shouted pulling away his hood, revealing the left side of his face down to his jaw to be covered in grey metal, the top of the left side of his head, the side of his right, and the left side of his neck inset with dark and light blue mechanical parts. "I had an accident, and now I'm a monster alright. A _cyborg_."

"Cyborg? Cool! You're like Robot Man 2.0!" Beast Boy said happily looking the teen over from multiple angles as the hooded teen stared amazed by the teen.

"There are so many wonders in this country!" The hooded teen said excitedly, suprising Cyborg

"You guys are weird little dudes you know that?" he asked flatly.

"Hehe. You called us dudes," the green teen returned with a smile. "Okay, so... see you later. Right, dude?" he said as the cyborg pulled his hood up and started walking away. A few seconds later however, a massive silhouette moved through the sky, causing Beast Boy to call out "DUUUDE!" loudly as the red and orange-trimmed ship of alien origin flew over the city towards the island in the center of the bay. The hooded teen was stunned into silence as his brain cranked to a halt as he saw this...

Shortly after the alien ship had shown up, a large orange-armored torch the size of the Statue of Liberty's was jettisoned onto the island in the center of Jump City Bay.

"Looks like space girl has friends." Cyborg said as he saw this

"Or enemys..." Robin said as he walked up next to the hooded teen as he shook his head to clear the cobwebs...

After touching down, a massive hologram, so large you could see it from every point in the city was a giant, ugly, reptilian fish-like alien covered in dark green scales and off-gold armor.

"...That is the ugliest thing I have ever seen..." The hooded teen said as the others agreed with him

"People of earth." It started "We come to your planet in search of an escaped prisoner, a very dangerous prisoner."

"Do not interfere, and we will leave your city with only minimal damage." It continued "But, if you attempt to assist her...your destruction will be absolute." then the hologram ended

"Thats a big ship..." Cyborg said as the torch seemed to open to reveal more of the ugly aliens

"And those are some scarey looking aliens..." Beast boy said as they took off on bat shaped wings

"Ugly too..." The hooded teen added

"They told us not to interfere..." The grey-skinned girl said

"Your still going after her?" The hooded teen stated rather then asked as Robin nodded

"Can we come too?" Beast boy asked excitedly

"...I suppose I could team up, just this once."Robin answered smiling which caused the rest to smile back and follow, but the grey-skinned girl hung back unsure...

"You in?" Robin asked as he noticed that she hung back

"...I'm not the hero type." The grey-skinned girl said turning away "Trust me, if you knew what I really am, you wouldn't want me around..."

That statement caused the hooded teen to frown under his hood as he recognised what she was feeling, loneliness... He then toutched the girl's shoulder suprising her.

"We know enough." The hooded teen said smiling which made her give a small smile back

A few minutes later as the aliens destroyed most of the things that they came across looking for the girl, the five of them his in a nearby alley watching the aliens as they left to look elsewhere.

"Ok we need some way to track-" Robin said be fore he was cut off, suprisingly it was the quiet grey-skinned girl "She's near."

They all looked at her as she said that, "I can sense things." She muttered shyly

"...Cool." The hooded teen said, this caused her to blush under her hood but it was not seen.

"...You don't get out much do you?" Cyborg asked as the Hooded teen's stance grew embaressed

"Ah I have not seen much outside my village, I am, how you say...a country bumkin..." The hooded teen said in an embaressed tone

"How much of one?" Robin asked with a raised eyebrow

"...I did not know that airplane's existed untill a few weeks ago..." The hooded teen said which suprised the group

"Hang on,I'll see if I can pick up her scent!" Said Beast Boy as he turned into a dog and started to sniff around which suprised the Hooded teen

"How many times will I be suprised today...?" The Hooded teen asked in a defeated tone, the grey-skinned girl patted the taller teen's back sympitheticly

"I think you get used to it after a while..." The grey-skinned girl said to him which made him feel a bit better...

"I have a sonic analyzer in my arm if she's around, I'll hear it." Cyborg said as he pulled back his sleave and looked at it.

"I've got her trail!" Beast boy said as he quickly turned back into a dog again.

"...And I've got her heartbeat!" Cyborg said and they all followed a trail leading to a video store that had a melted hole in the wall...the alien girl was most likely there. And they walked in to see her eating the food in a frenzy with the wrappers still on, then Beast Boy decided to let her know that we were here, "Um those taste better without the wrappers." the alien girl rounding on them with balls of glowing energy in her hands, causing them all to go on guard.

"It's alright. We're _friends _remember," Robin said trying to placate her, he had spent the most time talking with her, even if it was only a few seconds before being dropped on his ass.

"Friends? _Why_? For what purpose did you free me?" she asked as she stalked towards the group with glowing hands, the five teens backing away slowly.

"Just trying to be nice!" Robin said awkwardly

"Nice? We do not have this word on my planet closest is Rutha, weak!" She said her glowing eyes narrowing

Cyborg said, "Well around here nice means nice and if you want us to keep being nice than you better tell us why the Lizard King took you prisoner!"

Not prisoner. I am... prize," she said as her hands and eyes ceased glowing as she adopted a saddened pose. "The Gordanians deliver me to the Citadel. To live out my days as their servant."

"And the Citadel are..." the cloaked girl asked, trailing off as she waited for an explanation.

"Not, nice," the girl returned evenly.

"Then you're not going with them. Not if _I _have anything to say about it," Robin stated giving her a thumbs up.

"I as well, I cannot stand by while someone is used like a trophy..." The hooded teen said evenly with controled anger

Um, don't you mean _we_?" Beast Boy asked before the side of the building exploded inward, the place being swarmed with reptilian fish-like aliens moments later. At the shout of "Seize her!'", the aliens flew forward, intent on reclaiming their prisoner.

Rushing into battle, the gathered six teens took on their own number of the fish-like aliens. The group's cyborg struck his alien with a double axe handle, Beast Boy transformed into a rhino and sent several flying into the air off the end of his charge, the alien girl decked a dozen or so with a super-powered punch like Superman's, Robin knocked a few away with a kick and another bo staff, while the cloaked girl sent several others flying with her dark powers.

Looking over her shadows, the pale-skinned girl saw the hooded teen surounded on all sides and went to go help but was too late as the aliens stabbed him with their spears making them smirk, but they quickly lost their smirks as all they hit was an empty cloak confusing them. Then a black and green blur dropped out of the air and set an assault of punches and round house kicks the blur then stopped alowing the girl to see his features as he held a beaten alien in his left hand.

He had spiky black hair that went to his chin and some was tied into a pony tail that went to his back, around his neck he had a neon green scarf that covered his mouth. He also had bright green eyes that were slited like a lizard's would be, a scar over his right eye that started above his eyebrow and ended at the middle of his cheek. He had on a black tank top that had two neon green talon marks at his shoulders and his midriff, he also had black bandages around his forearms and left his fingers uncovered. Around his waist he had a black sash belt that had neon green pouches and was tied with a jewel, he had on plain black cargo pants and black steel toed boots, but he also had neon green sort-of wrap that looked like it had something under them.

"Heads up!" The black haired teen shouted as he threw the alien over her head into another alien that was about to sneak up on her. She nodded at him thankful at the assist before she turned back to what she was doing.

The alien girl flying backwards out of the video rental store and blasting several aliens with her glowing energy attacks before she was sent to the ground. As one of them got ready to shoot her with his spear, Robin quickly swung his alien around into its back and sent it flying, the alien girl smirking as the fight moved outside.

The African teen, after grappling with his and being forced to the ground, rolled out of the way before flipping and landing, only to be pelted with energy attacks. When the smoke cleared, his full form was revealed, showing that only his biceps and the majority of his face were still organic. He had semi-transparent components on his thighs, forearms, and shoulders, while the rest of his body was white and grey with black armor underneath and grey trim separating his body's components. Clearly angered by the loss of his outfit, he leapt at one of the aliens and broke its spear before throwing it into several others.

As the ones not hit continued to fire at him, Beast Boy suddenly transformed into a green-skinned pterodactyl and took to the air. As they were about to get hit the black haired teen suprised them by using an impressive show of agility as he used ninja like moves and drew the katana strapped to his back and quickly slashed at all the aliens spears causing them to implode sending the aliens flying.

"Are you a Ninja!" Beast Boy shouted as he saw the Black haired teens agility.

"Yes, why?" The Black haired one asked confused as he jump kicked another alien with ease

"Awesome!" Beast boy shouted excitedly

To finish the battle, the cloaked girl ripped a lamp pose out of the ground with her powers, which gave it a black aura before she used it to send a few of the aliens flying away and to the ground. Looking up in defeat, the aliens quickly flew off into the night sky, leaving the six teens to get back together after the battle had been done.

"I believe your expression is... thanks," Starfire said, sounding rough at the beginning, but endearing at the end.

Aw man, my suit," the cyborg of the group groaned as he tugged at the tattered remains of his clothing.

"So? You look _way _cooler without it," Beast Boy said with a grin and a thumbs up.

"Yeah. Like I'm taking fashion advice from the kid in the goofy mask," Cyborg said back at him.

"Goofy? My mask is cool. Isn't it? Raven?" he asked turning to the cloaked girl, her and the cyborg simply shaking their heads. "Is it...Ummmm?" Beast boy asked the Ninja but did not know his name.

"You can call me Gecko, and sorry but it is...goofy." The black haired teen now called Gecko answered

But...But what about my secret identity?" he asked tugging at his mask.

"_What _secret identity? You're _green_," Raven quipped flatly

"And you have fangs." Gecko added politely

The green-skinned teen searched for a response only to come up with none, removing his mask revealing a head of short green spiky hair a moment later, his ears normally-proportioned despite what his mask portrayed.

"This isn't over now that we interfered-." Started Robin

Trogaar will strike harder," the alien girl interrupted. "It is only a matter of-" she said only to be interrupted by another hologram appearing in the sky above Jump City.

**"FOOLS!" **The Alien they thought was Trogaar shouted "The Earth Scum were warned, you're insolence will be punished, you're city shall be... **destroyed**!" and the hologram ended

The massive alien ship flying over the middle of the city as a massive orange-armored particle beam cannon extended, glowing brightly as it began to charge and caused people to scatter in every direction like scared rodents.

"That...is a _large_ gun..." Gecko said slowly with a slightly slack jaw under his scarf, while Raven only nodded in agreement since it wouldn't be worth it to comment further. Gecko's statement made it clear enough...

So... After trashing the pizza place and a perfectly good video store, now we've managed to make a humongous space gecko mad enough to vaporize our entire _town_?" Beast Boy asked in shock.

Gecko then coughed a little at that causing Beast boy to look at him apoligeticly.

"Go team..." Cyborg said sarcasticly

"All the fault is yours. I _commanded _you to leave me alone, but you in_sisted _upon being _nice_!" the alien girl growled at the spiky-haired teen.

"_My _fault? You blast me! Kiss me! Yet you fail to mention that they have a giant partical weapon!" Robin demanded as red lightning arced between him and the alien "_escapee_" as they glared at eachother. Things soon quickly degenerated into childish arguing between Beast Boy and Cyborg, leaving Gecko and Raven watching the pointless bickering. Gecko was confused at what to do, he has never been in this kind of situation before but it turns out he did not need to act...

Raven shouted, "_QUIET_!"

They all looked at her, suprised at the outburst from the normaly quiet girl.

"Hi." She said shyly at their stareing.

"Look, it doesn't _matter_ how we got into this mess," Robin said grooming his hair. "We're in it, and we _will _get out of it. Together," he said rallying the others behind him, each nodding in agreement

"Then lets go we have a city to save afterall." Gecko said in his polite tone

**(The spaceship)**

A few minutes later inside the spaceship in a hall away from the massive particle weapon, an orb of darkness suddenly rose out of the floor before parting, revealing the six teens as they stepped towards the horizontally-mounted energy condenser, orienting themselves to the ship's design so that they wouldn't walk the wrong way.

"O-o-o-o-ogh..." Beast Boy shivered. "That dark energy stuff gives me the-" he said before suddenly stopping. "I mean, it's cool! Heheh," he said giving two thumbs up, though clearly forced under the grey-skinned girl's soul-piercing gaze.

"I thought that it was intresting..." Gecko said confused, it was indeed very cool so why would Beast boy think it wasn't?

Raven felt that thought and blushed under her cowl, greatful that no one could see...

"The most cliché villans usually are on the bridge." Gecko added as he had read many books.

"Good idea, come on, there isn't much time," he said leading the group down the hall, the alien girl and Beast Boy following him with Cyborg taking up their rear. Gecko noticed Raven had stopped and went over to her.

"Why are you by yourself?" Gecko asked politely

"You heard the kid. I don't exactly fit in," she said flatly

"I don't think so," Gecko said sincerely, he then pulled down his scarf so that she could see his smile"I'm a ninja, he's 80% percent metal," he said pointing to the cyborg. "He's green," he said pointing to Beast Boy. "She's from space," he said pointing to the red-head. "And _he _dresses like, what was it again...a traffic light, thats it!," he said slowly, figureing out the word as he grinned as he got it, pointing to Robin.

"So you fit in just fine with us misfits." Gecko grinned putting a hand on her shoulder as he got a small giggle out of her at that last statement

At the front, Robin scouted ahead, the alien girl stepping up to him and garnering his attention.

"I bring you, a...pology," she stated solemnly.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sorry I yelled too," Robin returned.

"And again, you are... nice," she returned. "On my planet, only my K'Norfka has shown me such... kindness."

"Well, things are different here," Robin said with a smile, the two of them sharing a rather intimate moment before-

Then Beast Boy said, "Uh guys I think that they know that we're here!" as the Aliens surounded them from the front and the back, the all got in their ready positions

(The Bridge)

"Lord Trogaar. The weapon has reached full power," an Alien said in the bridge to his captain, who turned his chair around to face the soon-to-be-demolished city.

"Then begin the firing sequence," Trogaar ordered, his troops tapping incessantly at the controls, a timer in an obscure alien language slowly counting down counter-clockwise. "The Earth scum shall learn, it takes more than six juvenile _heroes_, to defy the mighty Lord Trogaar," he said placing his clawed hands on his hips as he got up from his chair. Down the ship's bow, the weapon began charging orange, though the door was blown out behind him a moment later, the six teens walking out of the dust cloud after fighting their way through the swarm of alien warriors.

"We're not six heroes. We're one team," Robin said as Beast Boy, Gecko, and the cyborg stood at his sides, the alien girl and Raven floating in the air before they all charged at the aliens, who charged upon Trogaar's command.

Splitting up, Robin and Gecko, together, flew into a kung fu kick and decked an alien, while Cyborg used the shockwave off his double axe handle to send another two flying. Beast Boy had transformed into a kangaroo and delivered a double kangaroo kick, and the alien girl knocked out another one with a dynamic glowing-fist uppercut. Gecko put his hands in a cross position and yelled "Kai!" and two clones of him stood at his sides as they together closed lined another alien and sweep kicked another as one of his clones landed his feet on its face knocking the alien out. Beast Boy, fighting another two, was caught off guard and send flying into a wall, Raven coming to his defense as an alien ran at him, blocking the attacks with a shield born of dark energy. Robin and the cyborg then began grappling with their own aliens, Gecko then despelled his clones and slamed his knee into another aliens gut causing it to slump over.

A few seconds into the grapple, the Boy Wonder was sent flying, the alien girl calling his name before one of the aliens rushed her. Fists glowing neon green, she began shucking energy ball as him, only for the alien to rush her and pin her to the ground with its massive hand, then lift her up before doing so again. Before he could do so again, the girl struck him in the face with a glowing fist before the cyborg rushed him and decked him as well, the two striking him another two times with great strength. However, the alien forced them back with a few powerful blows, Cyborg landing on the ground hard, and a few of the plates on his right forearm shifting out of place.

"Can you reconfigure that into some sort of weapon?" Robin asked.

I can try," he said before ducking, Gecko being sent over his head and into the nearby wall by one of the alien's uppercut, said aliens soon surrounding them, only to stop as a soft-spoken voice got their attention from behind.

"Get away from my friends," Reven then said as she helped Beast Boy up. "Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!" she called out as her eyes glowed white within the cowl of her hood, the resulting explosion blowing out the cockpit's roof and canceling the particle weapon's charge, the sudden loss of control causing the ship to crash into the bay.

Getting up a few seconds later, Trogaar walked towards Raven and Beast Boy, his claws extending as he raised his arm to strike them down. In a flash Gecko was infront of Raven and Beast boy with his hand on his sword about to draw it,only for a blue and white-ringed beam to come off Cyborg's arm and strike the alien in the back, causing the alien leader to fall flat on his face, Gecko sighed as he took his hand off his sword.

"Alright, I'm only going to say this once," he said raising his arm, which was now configured into some kind of cannon. "Booya."

(An hour later)

After the battle had ended, with the aliens taking their working shuttles off the planet after their warship was grounded, the six teens found themselves on the coast of the island in the middle of Jump Bay facing the east, the sun rising in the distance. The alien torch had been left behind, clearly only meant for one-time deployment until it was retrieved and re-fitted for future use.

"That's quite a view," Raven said, her hood down revealing purple shoulder-length hair, angular eyebrows, and a red gemstone on her forehead. Her cloak was now hung at her shoulders, revealing a black leotard, black armlets, blue wristbands, and a pair of broaches on the backs of her gloves, while her belt was made of likewise broaches.

"Somebody outta build a house out here," Cyborg stated with crossed arms.

"Yeah. If you like sunshine, and the beach," Beast Boy said tapping Raven with his elbow.

"Hmhm. You know, you're kinda funny," she said with a ghost of a smile.

"I do not get it..." Gecko said scratching his head

"You think I'm funny? Oh-hoho. Dude, I know some jokes!" the greenette said with diamonds in his eyes, the purplette quickly regretting egging him on like she did. Beast boy then turned to Gecko...

"And I'll teach you everything about the world dude, I can even tell you all my jokes!" Beast boy said excitedly

"Your not teaching him anything." Raven stated as she pulled the confused Gecko away from the green skinned boy who pouted, already forseeing the problems that would create...

"Please, I look... nice?" the alien girl asked after stepping forward, revealing an outfit change. Most of her armor had been cast off except for that around her neck and forearms, revealing a fair deal more skin. Her tank top and boots which were silver-trimmed were now purple, and on her right bicep she wore a silver arm band. The M-shaped crest on her forehead was also gone, revealing a pair of small eyebrows that matched her hair, overall really bringing out her eyes and giving her an exotic look.

"I... still don't know your name," Robin stated after taking in the girl's appearance.

"In your language, it would be Star Fire," she said walking towards them.

"Welcome to Earth, Starfire," Robin said with a smile.

"I thank you all for your bravery and help, and I wish to ask permission. To remain here, where the people are most... strange, but also most... kind," Starfire said warmly.

"You don't need our permission," Raven said kindly.

"But if you want our friendship, you've got it," Robin said.

"And we can learn about the culture together." Gecko offered and Starefire smiled at that, glad that she was not alone in her quest to learn more about earth.

"Besides, we kinda made a good team," Beast Boy stated with a smile.

"I thought we might want to keep in touch, so Cyborg and I designed these," he said holding out four circular yellow walkie-talkies, black trim along the bottom, side button, and a black antennae with a red button on the side.

"Made them outta my own circuits," the now-dubbed Cyborg said with crossed arms.

"When there's trouble, you know who to call." Robin stated crossing his arm's with a smile

_And that was the start of a new begining..._

* * *

**Wing:Well there it is chapter 1, how'd you guys like it?**

**Raven:It was good.**

**Starfire:It was most glorious friend Wing, how did you come up with Gecko?**

**Wing:Well I wanted to create a ninja hero as I have never seen one used, and I wanted him to be a little dense on how the world works soooooo...there it is...**

**Raven:So who's he paired with?**

**Wing:You.**

**Raven:Wait, what!**

**Wing:And that's all the time we have for today! See you next chapter_!"Quickly"_ (then runs away)**

**Raven:Tell me what you meant! (Follows after Wing at a fast pace leaving Starfire alone...)**

**Starfire:...What is a pairing?**


	2. Settling in

**Wing:ok well whoever reviewed for chapter one, you guys rock! (Thumbs up to the readers)**

**Raven:You have yet to tell me what you meant... (levitateing verious heavy objects above Wing's head as she sweated)**

**Wing:Uhhhh...**

**Gecko:Raven you should not torment the author, it is very rude. _"Scolding tone"_**

**Raven:_"Grumbling as she gently set down the objects"_**

**Wing:Thank you Gecko, now which one of you wants to do the disclaimer?**

**Raven:I guess I'll do it, Greywing44 does not and never will own Teen Titans, if she did it would suck.**

**Wing:Hey, I resent that!**

**Gecko:She does own me though...**

* * *

"Alright, now bring those panels over here so I can weld them down!" With a snap-hiss, Cyborg's finger reconfigured itself into a compact yet powerful blowtorch as he yelled out. A week had passed since the day of the incident with Starfire and things were moving along as smoothly as they could be. The island in the bay had been designated as their new headquarters and the idle drop ship had been scrapped and plundered for parts.

Cyborg had immediately started construction on a home base, using the free labor also known as Gecko's clones to quickly speed up production. The others did what they could to help but the job was mostly left to the group's resident tech junkie.

Robin and Raven used their time to teach the original Gecko and Starfire about the country and world they were in respectively, also keeping Beast boy well away from Gecko so as not to poison the young country bumkin's mind. For Starfire, it was the simple things that astounded her such as what food should not be mixed together as well as the facets of earthling interaction. It seemed the alien race was much more open with their relationships when they grew emotionally close to someone, and the redhead had trouble grasping the fact that simple actions such as successfully answering a question didn't warrant one of her death hugs.

For Gecko it was the technology, he had never seen electronic devices like television and radios suprised him as his village was simple and lacked those things called cars, planes, robots, and more. It made his head ache from the information overload, Raven also found out about his love of drawing and reading when she took the time to look over his shoulder out of curiosity. He was drawing the entire team in amazing detail in one of his sketch books, she commented about this when she saw and Gecko told her about his love of books and drawing, so that made them closer as they exchanged their favorite books to eachother.

Today Gecko's clones were working with his new cybernetic buddy so they could finish up the living quarters of the building which oddly enough was shaped like a giant 'T'. It was crafted that way so people would recognize who they were and what their new team name was: the Teen Titans. It wasn't the first name that was thrown out but it was the one that stuck.

**(Flashback start)**

_We're back and we've got good news!" Robin shouted as Starfire released the hold she had underneath the brightly colored boy's armpits, allowing him to safely drop to the uneven ground. Clutched tightly within his hands were a few sheets of pristine white paper. The others moved closer to the duo, wondering exactly what Robin was so happy about._

"_So what's got you bouncing around, sir?" Beast Boy asked before withering under the look he received. He would have to be broken of that vocal conditioning soon._

"_Starfire and I spoke with the mayor of Jump City and we were able to get his approval for basing our team here in the city. It makes things easier when the government actually knows you're on the right side of the law…" He seemed to drop into his thoughts for a moment before shaking his head and coming back to reality. "He also allowed up to use this island as our base of operations."_

"_And this 'may-yor' has most graciously allowed me to stay within the city and stay here with my…friends, as long as problems such as the Gordanians do not happen again!" The term friendship was still foreign to Koriand'r, but the concept was becoming easier to say with each passing._

_"Did my papers get prossesed as well?" Gecko asked as he rasied his hand, as his village had sent his papers here a couple of days ago._

_"Yes, yours as well friend Gecko." Starfire answered as she gave Gecko a card that had his info on it._

_Gecko looked at the card that had his real name 'Jin Nakasaki' his birthdate and a picture of him without his scarf on. It was just the simple info, the male just smiled under his scarf as he took his card and pocketed it, earning a thumbs up from the shapeshifter and a pat on the back from Cy._

"_Now that all of the legal work is out of the way, we can get to work."_

"_Hold up!" Everyone stopped, looking at the green teen curiously. "If we're now some super duper crime fighting team, we need a name. Something cool like the Doom Patrol!" The others began arguing, coming up with strange or exotic labels. Gecko just watched the argument confused as conversation continued until the soft-spoken Raven opened her mouth and somehow caught the attention of the others._

"_How about…the Teen Titans?" The others contemplated her input silently before the ashen-skinned girl found herself being pulled into one of Starfire's bone-breaking embraces. _

"_Oh, Friend Raven! That is a wondrous name!" The hanyou struggled within her grip, thanking the fact that her fellow female was giving her a 'happy hug' and not an 'ecstatic hug'._

"_Let…go…" Thankfully she did, releasing the girl making her stumble back into Gecko, who then steadyed her with both hands on her shoulders so she could inhale precious oxygen._

___So we get to do whatever we want with the island right? Because I know just the perfect place to start as a base…" Cyborg grinned slyly, casually pointing over to the empty shell of alien technology._

**(Flashback End)**

Cyborg had already finished with most of the tower, the last thing that needed to be finished was the common room as Gecko's clones and Cyborg finished putting up the last wall.

From bottom to top, the tower had: A submarine launch bay, basement, garage, foyer & storage, lobby, infirmary, crime lab, evidence room, gym, danger room, monitor room, and GPS Room at the apex, the topmost floor being corridor that led to the twelve rooms situated on the sides of the big **T**. At the very top was a large open courtyard-like area with a heli-pad installed in case anyone needed a place to land, since the aptly-titled Titans Island had no plots of land flat enough for a helicopter to use. Facing the east, Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg's rooms were situated on the north side of the tower (or the right tip of the big **T**), while the south side of the tower (or the _left _top of the big **T**) were Beast Boy, Raven, and Gecko's rooms, all of which had their own private bathroom _–or ensuite-_. The rooms were uniform in size and quite large with window size set according to the owner's request, the remaining six rooms vacant and uniform until new members joined the team. Overall from its foundation Titans Tower was at least 200 feet tall, and below the foundation the facilities stretched to eighty feet underground at the basement, excluding the elevator for the submarine launch tunnel. There was also an underground tunnel connecting the garage to the highway just outside Jump City, and aside from air or by the sea, the undersea tunnel was the only way in or out of the tower.

For all intents and purposes, the GPS Room, or Main Operations Room as one of the technicians stated, was intended to be a multi-purpose room at the apex of the tower and among one of the biggest. Equipped with a kitchen, fridge and pantry, and communication suites, it was also designed to be a common area, a large circular yellow table in the center with a black eight-segmented couch behind it set in front of the TV, which folded out of the situation, the main wall situated so that the group could look out over the bay.

Around the island, a _"super hero standard"_ security system had been set in place. Motion detectors, video cameras, seismograph, and various other forms of monitoring equipment acting as the early-warning system for the island's inhabitants, all made by Cyborg with the help of Gecko and his clones. The rooms had all been made by themselves, so that personal prefrences could be reached...

Starfire's room was nearly magenta-colored on all the walls with purple drapes over the panoramic view window, a purple bureau and drawers to one side of the room, as well as a large mirror on one wall, with a full-body mirror by the bureau. The ensuite door was closed, but since it was Starfire's private bathroom there wasn't any point in forcing a peek at it.

Beast Boy's room was, in all manner of speaking, a pig sty. The room was mostly green with a black & purple bunk bed even though he didn't share a room. The top bunk had a pile of clothes from who-knows-where on it, a veritable avalanche of clothing flowing out of the seemingly infinitely-deep closet.

Cyborg's room not only reflected who he was on the inside, but the outside… and inside again as well. On the far and side walls encompassing one half of the room was a large computer array, as well as a mechanical rack which was probably a charging station, all of which matched his body's design scheme. The other half of the room resembled a high schooler's bedroom, but then again all he had to go on for that assumption were the ones he'd seen on TV and the internet...which Gecko was still trying to wrap his head around...

Raven's room was never seen to the team as she wanted to be left alone, but from what Gecko could see was that she had put drapes over her windows, that it was very dark, and most likely filled with dark or gothic decor. He wondered whether he did something to anger him or not, though during the month before Titans Tower was finished –which they spent in a slightly better hotel under a single room with multiple suites- the two had gotten better acquainted.

Gecko learned that Raven enjoyed spending time to herself –_though she spent a _little _time with the others each day because she actually had friends now_-, creepy places, depressing cafes, herbal tea, horror movies, meditation, and reading. From what Gecko told Raven he came from an isolated village in Japan, was raised by his Sensei in the ways of ninjutsu after his father died. This made Raven apoligetic as she had probably dredged up bad memorys. Gecko said that it was ok and that it happened a long time ago, he finished as his Sensei told him that he had to go out and learn more about the world, as he had nothing left to teach him. Gecko's likes were drawing, reading, quiet places_- this one caused Raven to make a small smile, seeing as how they had that in common-_ his dislikes were loud noises, crowds, tofu_ -Beast boy coming to Raven's mind with a bit of suppressed humor-_, and seeing women being hurt in any way.

Gecko's room had a painted sea-view of the Feudal-Era Japan with smoke on the two edges and on a seperate wall he had a sakura blossom tree that he had painted on himself , and the celing painted with the midnight sky with the moon in one corner of the ceiling. On the left side of the room was the doorway to the ensuite and a walk-in closet and in the corner of his room was a queen-sized bed with green and black sheets, next to it was a simple artist desk that had pencils, pens, and paper. On the right side of the room was a large shelf with a couple of books on it, a few ninja weapons like throwing stars, kuni, windmill shurikin, and diffrent Katanas were mounted on the wall by verious hooks.

"Hmmm, I still have a bit of money left over." Gecko muttered as he counted the bills in his hands, Raven showed him what American money was worth then the Japansese curency. Maybe he can get a couple pencils and paint brushes the next time he goes to town, or books if Raven is willing to show him where the book store is...

"Hey Gecko, just wanted to check in on you, see how you were settling in." Robin said as he walked in with Beast boy behind him as the two looked around the room "Hmmm a slice of home, and did you paint all this?" as he saw how good the paintings on the walls were.

"Yes I did." Gecko answered as he stacked the paint cans to be stored later

"Cool, ninja weapons!" Beast boy exclaimed as he zipped over to the wall with the weapons were on.

"So, I got you this so you can learn about the country and the internet." Robin said as he handed a black laptop over to Gecko who stared at it with a focused look as he tried to remember what it was...

"Um this is a laptop, a computer you can carry around?" Gecko asked uncertainly as he remembered Raven telling him about it.

"Yes good job." Robin said smiling, but then jumped as a throwing star was caught in Gecko's fingers, they both then looked to a frozen Beast boy.

"Heh, sorry..." Beast boy said sheepishly as he eased himself away from the weapons wall.

**(The next day)**

The next morning after breakfast in the Living Room, Beast Boy's aversion for meat was _clearly _established by that point with his blatant refusal to eat any part of anything with a face, the Titans had all reported to the Training Room two floors below the common area for one last demonstration of their powers before they began running team formations. Just because they could function well in pairs didn't mean when the bigger stuff hit, that they'd be able to work together as a cohesive unit.

Second only to the Living/Main Ops Room in terms of size, the Training room had dull grey walls, as well as various panels for who-knows-what to come out. Training room also had a holographic projector capable of creating semi-solid projections, and was designed to continue increasing in difficulty in response to a person's power. At the top of the room, hanging from the ceiling across from the elevator was a medium-sized control room with panoramic-view windows, a see-through floor, and a number of consoles designed to make completely customizable training regimens. At the front of the suspended room was a wide control panel that spanned half of the room, various keyboards, screens, levers, knobs, and other forms of controls fanned out.

"So this is the training room?" Robin asked as he looked around

"Yup, built it myself with the help of G's clones." Cyborg said proudly as he patted Gecko's back, who scratched the back of his head in a nervous habit...

"So any senario you want, put it into the computer and BAM!" Cyborg said as he clapped his hands once as he said the last word

"Think it can program a Gotham backdrop, and maybe a nice warmup?" Robin asked

"Yup, just get in the elevator and go down one floor and I'll set it up." Cyborg said as Robin walked towards the elevator, the door opening before it closed behind him as he hit the **TR **button.

**(Training room)**

**"Ok Rob any specific setting?"** Cyborg asked over the intercom

"I don't have any superpowers, so I guess something basic," the Boy Wonder returned "Quick question before we start, there isn't any _recording _equipment is there?" he asked.

**"Hmmm nope, didn't think we needed it."** Cyborg answered

"So then I don't have to worry about our weaknesses getting exposed," he said crossing his arms.

**"Not from _us_ at least."** Cyborg returned as keyboard tapping and controls beeping before Cyborg spoke again **"Ok just finished a basic situation, still want Gotham bro?" **

"Let it be done," the spiky-haired teen stated with a grin. Despite the hellhole that Gotham was on its worst days, he still missed the place, but knew it was in good hands. A few seconds later, a white holographic film began spreading out from the center of the room, semi-transparent wireframes rising before the lights in the room dimmed, an artificial moon appearing overhead, revealing him to be in a Gotham back alley, complete with puddles, trash, and graffiti. "Okay this seems _way _too real," he said running his hand against one of the walls, surprised when it didn't pass through. Running his hand along it, it felt just like worn and aged brick.

**"Yup, made it with a lot of realism in mind, oh and there's a guy coming up behind you."** Cyborg said casualy, Robin whirling around to see a common mugger materialize out of thin air. **"Just so you know there's no lethal force but there is some realism."** he added

"I kinda noticed," Robin said as the man pulled a knife on him and went for a stab, only for Robin to catch the man's arm under his own before kneeing him in the stomach, then throwing him over his shoulder. Looking over his shoulder, he was surprised as to the degree of realism, the simulation acting as disoriented as any _human _would after being thrown on their backs would.

**(Outside the training room)**

"I must say, Robin is most excellent," Star noted as Robin whipped out his bo staff and began fighting a few more thugs with varying weapons, dodging all their moves, bouncing off the walls, and striking out with a series of staff strikes and flying kung fu kicks. He even decked on over his shoulder with an over-the-shoulder punch when one tried to get at him, dropping the man flat on his back.

"Yes my Sensei would love to meet him." Gecko commented

"Oh, what is a sensei?," Starfire asked looking confused. Looking out the window, she saw Robin surrounded by a couple dozen thugs. Of course she wasn't worried since none of them were standing, Robin painting a bit as he finally unclasped his bo staff. Seeing him sweat like that caused the girl to blush, since her people were warriors at heart, she respected those who could fight by their own power considerably.

"Oh, it is the Japansese word for teacher." Gecko explained as the elevator dinged

"Well... That was very realistic," Robin said as he came into the Danger Room from the elevator. It was a basic _"Gotham Warmup",_ consisting of a couple dozen thugs using various weapons, all acting with varying degrees of intelligence. He had to hand it to Cyborg though, the use of a Training Room to simulate combat situations was a really good idea. This way, no one was _really _getting hurt, and the conditions could be changed for an entire diversity, as opposed to them sparring against one another in a controlled environment.

"Thanks Rob." Cyborg said with a grin as he spent alot of time on this with Gecko helping out, Cyborg tried to explain how it works to Gecko but that didn't work as the only thing he got was how to create the basic sims.

"So who wants to go next?" Cyborg asked the rest

They spent most of the day going through different sims, Gecko wanted what Robin asked for but only in a Tokyo backdrop, Starfire tested her arial combat ability with flying turrets, Beast boy and Cyborg teamed up on one and fought a giant golem that Gecko created from the control room, and Raven did not do one as all she needed for control was meditation.

**(Common Room, )**

They were all sitting in the couch in the common room where Robin was standing in front of them.

"Ok the last order of buisness, leadership." Robin stated which made Cyborg and Beast boy say they were the leader, and then Robin, Cyborg, and Beast boy decided that they would have a video game war, playing super smash bro. brawl.

"I am confused, this is a video game?" Gecko asked confused as most things still astounded him, like the T.V., game systems, and the kitchen appliances, Robin chose Link, Cyborg chose the one from Metroid, and Beast boy chose Kerby.

"Yes, and a complete and utter waste of time." Raven answered, sitting next to him, as she took out her book and started to read, Gecko found no value in watching so he decided to look over Raven's shoulder and read what she was reading. Raven did not seem to notice or care that Gecko was reading over her shoulder as she tuned out the rest of the world outside her book.

Robin won the war and was declared leader, Gecko had no qualms with that as he would not be a good leader with his ignorence about the country he was in, Beast boy was too childish, Raven did not care, Starfire was also ignorent about the world so she was out, and Cyborg was ok but did not have Robin's experince.

_And thus the Team settled in..._

* * *

**Raven:Is that it?**

**Wing:Yeah this was a short chapter but I wanted to give the rundown on how things worked.**

**Gecko:So that is why you explained what everyone's room looked like?**

**Wing:Yes.**

**Raven:Well thats it I guess...why wasn't Starfire here.**

**Wing:I gave her the day off, something about Danceing lessons with Robin?**

**Gecko:See you next chapter. (They all waved to You)**


	3. Divide and Conquer

**Wing:Ok ch 3**

**Raven:Are we finaly getting to the action?**

**Wing:Yes, we are. _"Sighing"_**

**Gecko:Then Greywing44 does not own Teen titan's, but she does own me**

**Wing:Oh and Whisper Dark Rose, his pony tail is inbetween his shoulderblades, sorry I forgot to add that...**

**Raven:Its mostly because she's being plauged by plot bunnies.**

**Wing:Yeah, I can't concentrate on my other storys...**

**Gecko:I hope it stops, anyway on to the story.**

* * *

The next evening at the high-security prison a few miles beyond the wastes of Jump City's south sector, sirens were blareing, signaling that someone or something was breaking out of jail. But that was not the case as the doors to the main courtyard were kicked in, and a massive humanoid...whatever it is, made out of stone and concreate lumbered towards the doors of the central building where the prisoners were housed. Blocky, yet somehow flexible enough for articulated movement,As it trudged forward, a few of the white-armored Jump SWAT team entered before firing on the stone-borne monster, their laser rifles designed to incapacitate escaping prisoners doing no good apart from bouncing off the thing's back.

Turning around to growl at them, the thing then stomped its left foot down, the seismic waves causing slabs of concrete to rise up and cover its advances into the prison, leaving the SWAT team behind. When it made its way into the prison, the thing looked around with red angled eyes, as though it were looking for something in particular. However before it could get too far, a voice from above cut its train of thought short.

"You know Cinderblock, normally the bad guys break _out _of jail," Beast Boy's scathing remark sounded through the quiet prison hall.

"And I can think of _six _good reasons why you don't want to break in," Robin said before dropping down into a crouch in front of it. "One!"

"Two!" Star said dropping to his right.

"_**Rrrr! **_Three!" Beast Boy said after changing from a tiger, dropping beside Starfire.

"Four," Raven said appearing at down Robin's left side.

"Five!" Cy said dropping next to the spiky-haired teen.

"Six!" Gecko said dropping down behind Robin and Cyborg as he took a karate stance, forming a vanguard formation in front of the stone-hewn creature.

"No matter _how _you do the math, it all adds up to you going down. So, are you going to go quietly...?"

"Or is _this _going to get _loud_?" Cy asked finishing Robin's sentence.

"**RRRRAAAAAH!"** Cinderblock roared as it began running at them, the ground thundering with each step, the Titans splitting with Robin's cry of- "Titans go!" -he, Gecko, and Cy running while Star, Rae, and Beast Boy who had taken the form of a crow flew towards their massive opponent.

Robin and Gecko started first, both leaping into a kung fu kick that spun Cinderblock around, a crack on the left side of its head before Star blasted it with dual _'starbolts'_, concentrated beams of neon green solar radiation-born energy, impacted its back. For a moment the creature was stunned by the force of the attack, Cy taking charge and rushing at the thing with his right fist, only to meet him in equal strength with his left, the thing being forced back moments later. As it rushed at Raven, Beast Boy began picking at Cinderblock's stone hide with his claws only to get no effect before the cloaked mage threw her hands up, a slab of concrete raising from the ground, which Cinderblock knocked through in a tackle just as the girl floated upwards. However right on the other side of the dust, Gecko and two copys of him, suddenly jumped out and nailed the thing's jaw with a glowing green fist, causing it to stumble back slightly and work its jaw, which now had a crack in it. As Rae and Gecko flew off with Raven carrying Gecko under his armpits, Rob, Cy, and Star rushed at Cinderblock, the two prior getting knocked away before Star threw a couple starbolts at Cinderblock, only for the creature to stumble back a bit before it grabbed her.

"I am sorry to disappoint you, but I am _stronger _than I look," Starfire said with eyes glowing green, her right foot delivering a powerful kick to the thing's chest and sending him flying back, landing against one of the walls before Gecko dove down at it feet-first, his booted feet landing on the things nose with a slight green KI packed foot stomp. At that moment Beast Boy dropped down before transforming into a massive black-striped T-Rex, stomping towards Cinderblock only to get decked by a left-handed swing, being sent flying back through the air. As Raven began her chanting, she looked up to see the giant T-Rex change back to Beast Boy, but Gecko zipped over to him, catching him before he hit the ground, and gave the girl the ok sign before she finished her chant, several slabs of concrete rising up from the ground and sent flying towards Cinderblock, only for the thing to shake the foot-thick slabs as though they were made of styrofoam. About to walk off like the Titans were no more than an annoyance, Robin suddenly dropped down onto his back and tried to wrap his arms around the thing's neck, only that it didn't _have _a neck which left him grabbing the crevices of its face as it tried to shake him loose. Had it been any smarter, it would've probably leapt backwards into a wall and _killed _the boy wonder.

"Thrashing only makes me hold _tighter_!" Robin taunted even as the thing tore a large girder from the wall, intent on using it like a club. The next moment like in an old Bugs Bunny cartoon, the thing sung the girder over its head to hit Robin, only for the column of steel to bend around its cement skull.

"Now _there's _an idea. Hrrah!" Cy said pulling out a girder from the wall as well and holding it like a large sledgehammer, the two clashing weapons causing the air to flash white. Despite being a few heads taller than Cy, he proved to be on equal strength with the thing as they two continued to clash, Gecko watching in awe and the young country bumkin had stars in his eyes as he watched. Coming to a standstill, Cinderblock pushed Cy back before it suddenly used the cement-tipped end of the girder to send him flying across the ground, sparks arcing off his body as he scraped across the ground. About to turn away, the thing then felt the equivalent to gnat bites on its face, the young country bumkin had lost his daze and was chucking throwing stars at it with deadly acurrecy, only for it to be like pebbles against the side of an armored truck.

"Why don't you try me, big man?" Gecko asked kinda confused on what to call the creature, he was also trying to remember what Beast boy told him on trash talking, still continueing to pelt the thing with his throwing stars. The thing raised its girder only for it to flash red before melting in a flash of green, Starfire giggling at the long-distance use of her powers to make the threatening weapon completely useless. Snarling, the thing then ran back at slightly-impressive speed given the thing's size and mass, ignoring the Titans in favor of something _deeper _in the prison's main building.

"Wanna give this guy the Sonic Boom?" Robin asked as he helped the metal teen up.

"I've got the Sonic if you've got the Boom," Cy said transforming his right arm into a cannon, finding it easier to aim than his left. "Yo rock head!" he then cried as he and the other Titans rushed into the tunnel, the thing looking over its shoulder to see Robin and Cy running along the opposite walls of the tunnel before running on the ceiling, passing by one another with the intent of using a powerful combo move on it, only for their ankles to catch and their attack fail catastrophically. When he hit the ground, Cy's sonic cannon went off on Star and BB, though the unfocused blast caused no real damage other than a bad hair day and a case of ringing ears. When Robin hit the ground, the freezing disk he'd intended to use on Cinderblock slid out of his hand and over to Raven and Gecko's feet, the latter pulling the prior into his arms and shielding her body from the blast, preventing the both of them from being covered in ice.

As this was happening, Cinderblock continued to tear down the prison block, smashing walls in and giving criminals of varying degree a _"Get Out of Jail Free"_ card. Seeing their chance at freedom and unwilling to wait out their sentences, the orange-clad prisoners ran down the main hall to the open chamber in the center of the East Wing in order to make good their escape, right around the same time the others were getting back their bearings from the botched combo, Gecko shaking the ice off his back and letting Raven go while Beast Boy and Starfire shook the ringing sound from their ears, the _sources _of the screwup getting to their feet as the orange-clad convicts ran down the hallway.

"Let me." Gecko offered as he shook the last bit of ice off his body, he then reached down and pulled of the neon green pieces of cloth off of his ankles and held them up, the rest looking confused as he did, but then awed as he let them fall to the ground and a large dust cloud was made signaling that they were not ordinary pieces of cloth. Gecko then dissapeared and similar to the Flash, and knocked all of the convicts in the air and they hit the ground **hard** knocked out and Gecko then reappeared infront of his stunned team mates.

"Dude! Are you the Flash now?" Beast boy shouted suprised by the Ninja's super speed.

"Who?" Gecko asked looking confused

"You... little brat..." one of the prisoners growled as he ran at Gecko from behind, only for-

"Is there a problem?" Gecko asked his teammates as he backhanded the convict without turning around, the convict landing on the floor in a crumpled heap.

"DUDE!" Beast Boy said before running up to the country bumkin with stars in his eyes. "That was so awesome!"

**(30 minutes later)**

A few minutes later, after the outside courtyard had been cleared, the prison's security began holing the prisoners back into their destroyed cells, a few on guard before the walls could be replaced. While the prisoners _could _try to escape, the reason they were even allowed _back _into their wrecked cells was because the prison warden thought it'd be funny to let the guards take pot shots at whoever tried to make a break for it. It was only funny until someone got hurt, and when someone _did _get hurt, it was _hilarious_.

"Jailbreak? I don't see any jailbreak," Beast Boy said picking out his ears.

"_None _of us would've seen one if Cyborg hadn't messed up," Robin pouted with crossed arms.

"Me? I messed up nothing. _You_ got in my way!" Cy argued back.

"_You _were too far forward, and Cinderblock got away because of it!"

"You sayin' this is _my _fault?" Cy demanded.

"Want me to say it again?" Rob asked.

"Stop, no more mean-talking," Star pleaded, having become the official _peacekeeper _for the Teen Titans. With her super-strength and near invulnerability to practically _everything_, she was the best-built person for the job.

"Yeah, if you two're going to fight, we need time to sell tickets," Beast Boy chuckled jokingly.

"Cinderblock escaped. No amount of yelling will change that, so stop acting like _idiots_, and lets go home," Raven stated throwing her hood back, Gecko nodded agreeing as he put the peices of cloth back on. He did not find any point in blaming anyone, that caused problems and keeps people from getting the job done. The country bumkin grew confused as Rob and Cy snorted like two bulls before going in totally opposite directions.

"Loser."

"Jerk."

"What did you say?" the two suddenly demanded a few seconds later, having _just _heard the other's comments, Gecko sighing and pincing the bridge of his nose, they were acting like children fighting over the last sweet bun...

"You have a problem, tin man?" Robin asked.

"Yeah! It's four feet tall and smells like cheap hair gel!" Cy returned, getting a rise out of the boy.

"Well _you're _an over-sized clutz and your feet smell like motor oil!"

"You're bossy, you're _rude_, you got _no _taste in music...!"

"... I don't even know why you're _on _this team," Robin growled.

"That makes two of us. I QUIT!" the armored teen then shouted, everyone growing deathly quiet while Gecko could have sworn that he heard a sound out of one of Beast Boy's gag reels as he called them.

"Cyborg, please do not go!" Gecko called desperately to the metal teen "I can show you the ninja weapon collection, the Katanas?"

"While your efforts are commendable, he's made up his mind. We can't change that," Raven said putting a hand on the teen's shoulder as the metal teen he was talking to was out of sight.

"I know...it does not mean I have to like it..." Gecko muttered sadly as one of his first friends just walked off over a childish argument...

**(Titan's Tower, Next day)**

The next morning, Beast Boy had tried several times for several minutes apiece to call Cyborg and get him to come back. The guy wouldn't answer, and like BB said in one of his calls, he couldn't _not _answer because the phone was _literally _built into his arm. Off to the side, Starfire was concocting... something chunky and grayish-colored. Gecko walked into the common area after working out in the training room to get his thoughts together, and he then walked over to Beast boy. Starfire's actions at the end of her mixing process had signaled that she was finished, right around the same time that Beast Boy's attempt at calling him had ended.

"Taste," Star said suddenly forcing a spoonful of the concoction into BB and Gecko's mouth, the green-skinned teen suddenly retching in all manner, Starfire giggling before he upchucked it into the carpet, dragging his gloved hands down his hanging tongue to get the offending taste off. Gecko had taken it better but not much as his face turned as green as Beast boy's, holding his throat and gaging as the thing burned while going down.

"What _is _that? Cream of _toenails_?" Beast Boy asked with tears in the corners of his eyes as he rubbed his throat. Next to him Gecko had tried to stand up but was failing as he put his hand on the counter.

"Pudding of Sadness. It is what the people of my planet eat when bad things happen," she said taking a spoonful. Gecko still getting over the horrible taste, was shocked to see the alien girl cringe and wretch horribly before swallowing the Pudding of Sadness, completely flipping out but holding it in before she stomached the slop before she shook her head to get the taste off her mind. "Try. The displeasing taste will ease your troubled mind," she then said to Raven, who at the moment was typing a few buttons on the wall consoles on the left side of the room.

"My mind is _never _troubled. People come, people go. It's _pointless_ to be upset about Cyborg," she stated, her hair suddenly whirling around in a clockwise motion like a Spiritomb's aura before all the screens to her left cracked, her hair returning to normal at that very moment. "What?" she asked evenly, apparently not concerned with her lapse of control or even _noticing _it. At the same time, Robin looked out to the city, Jump's south sector, the bridge, and the far side of the north sector within his line of sight as he thought about everything going on. Most prevalently was his and Cy's argument, and how he'd pushed the teen to leave the team.

"Here Robin. You must need this most of all since... well..." Star trailed off as she flew up to him, bowl of Pudding of Sadness in her hands.

"I'm fine," Robin sighed as he walked off. "Who knows. Maybe we're better off without him." After that Robin walked away.

"Anything?" Gecko asked Raven as he walked over to her, still pale as he hadn't completly gotten over Starfires death pudding..

"No, no sightings of Cinderblock yet." Raven answered turning to look at Gecko suprised as the Teen's normaly calm demenor was twisted in a grimace, and was _really_ pale.

"...That bad?" Raven asked as Gecko nodded cringeing at the thought of Starfires Pudding of Death

**(Next day)**

For the rest of the day the group tried to get used to the fact that Cy was no longer there. The person who had to bear the worst of the brunt however was Robin, being constantly reminded of the teen he once called friend, and how he'd just cast him aside because of _one _little mistake. God knew that if he'd been kicked out every time he made a mistake under the Dark Knight's tutelage, he would've hung up his cape long ago. After visiting the larger teen's room, looking at a picture of the two of them where his right hand was on his head and the other was giving a peace sign, the spiky-haired teen then hung his head, apologizing. However, he was soon snapped out of his moping when the tower alarm suddenly went off. Running into the command center, he came to the sight of a holographic screen at the front of the room, currently displaying a topographical view of the city's industrial district between the west and south sectors.

"Cinderblock strikes again?" Robin asked.

"You wish," Beast Boy returned, not really having _any _idea... _what_ it was that he saw from the chemical plant's security feed.

Arriving at said factory minutes later, they were greeted by the loud hisses, grunts, and whines of heavy machinery, all array of chemicals being mixed together to make who-knows-what. The chemicals were varying shades of green and yellow, but it didn't take a genius to know that the stuff _wasn't _good for your skin. The sight that greeted them however was one of the more disgusting ones. Sitting at the end of an assembly line, a massive humanoid burgundy creature made of a gooey substance was sitting at the end of the assembly line, downing entire barrels of chemicals, growing larger with each downed "shot". The thing had been anywhere from 10 to 15 feet tall, but now it was closer to 20 bordering 25. Before the thing could down another shot however, Starfire had launched a _starbolt_ into the drum of chemicals, the thing putting it up to his face like a makeshift telescope as it searched for the one who interrupted its meal, displaying its ability to perform acts of coherent thought. After a few seconds, its eyes landed on the sight of five teenagers standing at the very same hole it had used to break into the chemical plant.

"That stuff _can't _be good for ya," Robin said from the hole in the wall. Chucking the blown drum over its shoulder, the thing belched before launching pieces of itself out of its chest, burgundy-colored muck flying through the air, causing everyone to scatter before they got hit. "Star! Let him have it!" the Boy Wonder called out to his teammate after dodging a few splashes of whatever-the-hell-that-was.

"Did I let him have too much?" she gasped after her starbolt had left a yard-wide hole through its chest cavity, Gecko in his confusion at what the beast was, noted that whatever it was made out of was was extremely malleable.

"I'm thinking not _enough_," Beast Boy noted as the thing inhaled deeply, the hole in its chest filling itself in before it threw a left punch, its arm stretching towards Starfire only for Raven to pull the girl out of the way.

"Maybe he just needs to _chill_," Robin said pulling a similar blue-colored disk as before out of his belt and let it fly, impacting the thing's arm and almost immediately converting all the water up to its shoulder into ice. Growling, the thing could only let loose a sick combination of gurgle and cry as it smashed the frozen limb onto a pipe, smashing it into ice shards. Robin and Beast Boy took off, Starfire pelting the ground around it with Starbolts trying to herd it back, Beast Boy coming in and lashing out with a series of kicks from his Pterasour form to its remaining arm, all of which were blocked before it threw the remainder of its left arm forward, launching a torrent of slime at the two flyers who quickly dodged out of the way. Star began blasting the tendrils of muck out of the air with explosive results, Beast Boy dodging while Raven floated in the air and chanted- "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" –Eight sealed barrels of chemicals rising into the air with a black aura before they all flipped forward, flying through the air like lead slugs before impacting the thing's chest heavily, only for the thing to send them back towards her, the brunette throwing his arms forward creating a wind shield causing the casks to disperse. At that time, Robin and Gecko flew in and kicked the thing with their left legs, then their right, both getting stuck before they dumbly punched it, only for those to get stuck too. "Rrr! Rrrh! Ah! Let us go you giant zit!" the Boy Wonder ordered from their perch in the thing's chest cavity, the beast staring down at them, the thing letting a gargled squeal escape its lips before it released a cascade of burgundy muck from its chest, sending the Boy Wonder and Country bumkin flying in a parabolic arc before it took out Beast Boy too.

"Robin, Gecko!" Star cried as she ran to his side.

"Don't worry. We're okay. Sort of," he said as the sludge sloughed off his hair, spitting some out with distaste evident. Next to him Gecko shook off the slime in his pony tail with disgust, then pulled down his scarf to spit some out of his mouth.

"And I thought Star's _pudding _tasted bad," Beast Boy retched spitting some out, Gecko agreed with him nodding his head.

**(A few minutes into the fighting later...)**

"Eyuch. I feel like the underside of a Zornian Muckbeetle," Star stated as she and Raven were knocked out of the air by the slime creature.

"Tell me about it," Raven grumbled.

"Dude! We are not on the menu! Huaaaah!" Beast Boy cried as the thing chased after him and Gecko,

"We do not wish to be eaten!" Gecko shouted, running next to Beast boy

Robin's grappling hook then wrapped around its legs and somehow not passing through as he began wrapping his body up.

Maybe the best way to take you down... is to tie you _up_!" Robin grunted as Beast Boy then transformed into a rhino, Gecko prepared his own hook that attatched itself to Robin's as they ran around the thing, wrapping it up as the changeling impacted it sending the thing flat on its back. Starfire and Raven then using their own respective powers to bend some of the heavy lifting equipment across its body and pin it to the ground.

"We did it!" Star whooped.

"Nice work team," Robin remarked.

"Yeah, didn't think we'd pull it off without-" was as far as BB got before Raven and Gecko elbowed him

"We've finished just in time. Cinderblock's been spotted downtown," Robin said not noticing, having gotten an update. "Come on!" he said leading the others out, BB and Gecko following before a weird gurgling sound caused them to turn around, the creature's body slowly collapsing onto itself before it suddenly divided into five constructs. One was its head with four insectoid legs supporting it, another was a four-legged beetle thing with a pincer-like maw, another was a bulbous octopus-like monster with no face, the fourth was a six-legged thing with a featureless maw resembling a mutated Pac Man, and the fifth looked just like a featureless snake.

"...I do not think we are done here..." Gecko remarked as the five constructs started scuttling towards them, all of them releasing gurgled clicking noises as their little feet clattered against the floor. Quickly bolting into the next room, the group then slammed the double door shut behind them, Rob and Rae taking the left door while BB, Gecko, and Star held the right door shut. The things pounded incessantly against the door, the five teens barely holding it closed as they tried to regroup.

"Five against five, even odds." Beast Boy chuckled, though a bit worriedly as he tried to hold the door back.

"Dear Kami!" Gecko cried as a pair of tentacles wriggled their way through the doorway when it had been forced open a crack.

The door was suddenly forced open further, the thing's face revealed before Robin shouted- "Titans, separate!" –The Teen Titans scattering across the factory, each muck construct selecting a teen to chase as they ran to different parts of the factory.

Starfire had taken off in one direction with the snake-like construct following her, chucking starbolts at it only for the thing to dodge around them and constrict itself around her. Beast Boy, now transformed into a cheetah, was sprinting as the six-legged beetle-like construct gurgled behind him, its stocky legs somehow keeping up with the fastest land animal on record. The next moment however it had launched a long tongue out at Beast Boy, wrapping around his waist and pulling him toward himself before he transformed into a gorilla and broke free, ready to fight only for the thing to tackle him to the ground and ruin the buildup. At around the same time, the tentacles monster scuttled across the floor behind Raven. Focusing intently on the world around her, the mage quickly made the screws holding the equipment to their mountings _un_screw themselves, seemingly random pieces of equipment falling into the aisle and attempting to squash the creature only for it to instinctually dodge around them, a single tiny green eye being the only thing to show how it was able to see. In her confidence however, the thing had been able to slip around her and capture her, leaving Robin to face the four-legged construct on his own as he ran down a corridor towards the chemical storage area where the massive vats of volatile chemicals were kept.

Gecko was the only one handling the head-like construct that came after him with any real semblance of efficiency, and even then it may've been because it was probably the slowest out of the lot, or because it was simply toying with him. Gecko was throwing Kuni at the thing which was just absorbed into it causing Gecko to get a tick mark on his head at the loss of his weapons, he then took out a different Kuni and chucked it at the thing. It was absorbed like the others as a beeping sound was heard confusing the thing as the beeping got faster, the thing then exploded from the inside splashing goo everywhere, Gecko sighed in relife as he thanked Robin in his head for making him those new Kuni. But his relife was short lived as the thing pulled itself back together.

"...Kami must hate me right now..." Gecko muttered worriedly as as the four other constructs regrouped around the apparent leader, the five of them staring him down, whereas the others nowhere in sight. "Please be ok guys..." he said to himself as he started backing away, throwing stars in his fingers ready to throw, then looked over his shoulder when loud footsteps came from the hallway. Readying himself for another construct, his body eased when he saw that Robin and Cyborg had gotten back together, which he was thankful for, the prior readying his freezing disk while the latter readied his sonic cannon.

"Teen Titans Go!" the two shouted as Robin threw his disk forward with Cy blasting it from behind, the disk's freezing properties carried on the compressed airwaves and practically vaporizing the slimey constructs, throwing Gecko on his ass a wall of smoke rose from the attack. When it had cleared, he was thankful that the others had only been constricted within the slime creatures bodies, as opposed to being broken down and converted into nutrients like would be the norm in a SciFi movie that Beast boy showed him before Raven pulled him away saying that he didn't need for his brain to be turned into mush.

However, what caught his attention was the prone human form lying where the head-like construct used to be, a lanky atrophied male teen in a black speedo snoring away as though he could sleep through a hurricane, which... he sorta just did. Given the circumstances, it was most likely that _he _was where the slime creature came from, as opposed to him being a plant worker since nearly everything was automated.

"...Ok, that was the beast?" Gecko asked confused and slightly winded from the experience " Oh and it is good to have you back my friend." to Cyborg

"Good to be back, little man," he nodded.

"I am taller than one half the team," Gecko huffed. "No offense intended," he directed to Raven, who shrugged indiferently while Rob and BB sulked at being indirectly called short.

**(Later)**

A few minutes later, the special division of Jump's science and police squads arrived at the chemical plant, applying a solvent to dissolve the majority of _Plasmus' _body from the team's clothing, while collecting samples from the sample for future study, hopefully to someday find the atrophied teen a cure, who could only remain human while asleep. After being hauled off in a new, sound-proof glass cylinder with metal casings ends, Robin and Cy stood off to the side, not really saying anything before the shorter of the two spoke up.

"Look, uh... Sorry about..."

"Yeah."

"So... Are we cool?" Robin asked, awaiting a response.

"Frosty," Cy returned as the two bumped knuckles.

"You made up! Glorious!" Starfire cheered happily. "I wish to initiate a group hug," she then said lacing her fingers together.

"... Pass," Raven sighed as next to her Gecko shook his head so fast it threatened to break off, he could already feel his bones breaking if she did do that, causing the orange-skinned girl to deflate slightly.

"Yeah yeah yeah, warm fuzzies all around. But we still gotta stop Cinderblock," the green teen reminded.

No we don't," Cy returned, confusing the others. "Thought I'd bring a present, in case you were still mad," he said motioning over his shoulder, Cinderblock being lifted by a crane, and bound by what looked like his own laser cannon, seemingly built _especially _for the giant to use.

"Thanks. But there _is _still one thing that's bothering me," Robin said, causing the others to pale thinking he was going to start another fight. "Breaking into jail, using Plasmus to distract us. The whole plan seems a little too smart for Cinderblock."

"Indeed, and the question of where or who he got the...is it called a cannon?... from plauges me." Gecko said confused as what the things laser cannon was.

"Then someone must've been pulling the strings, but who?" Rob wondered with his hand on his chin.

"Well whoever they are, they're no match for the Teen Titans," Cy returned while raising his hand.

"I hear that," Robin said returning the high five, Gecko smiled under his scarf at that seeing as his friends have made up.

"I say we go back home, what do you all think?" Gecko asked, and Starfire's eyes brightened up.

"That is a most _wonderful_ idea, I can even make the pudding of happiness!" Star squealed happily, which made Gecko and Beast boy pale at the mention of **pudding**. "Come! Let us prepare in celebration for friend Cyborg's return!" she cheered as she grabbed the metal teen by the arm and took off, leaving the other four confused at how the serious situation had just been cut in half like a knife through butter.

**(Away from Jump)**

At the same time miles away from Jump, in a darkened room with only the occasional spotlight to illuminate the darkness, a man hidden in the shadows slammed his fist onto his desk, the cup of tea and saucer below it shattering under the force without even being hit, the shadowed man _clearly _angry about the developments in his plans. His outfit consisted of a grey jumpsuit with a black short-sleeved shirt over it, black gloves, tights, and boots over the grey jumpsuit he wore over a well-muscled frame. Around his neck and on his shoulders, forearms, and shins he wore grey armor, a similar pauldron around his waist. What was most intimidating about him however was that his mask, black on the right side and orange on the left, only had one eye, with four slats where his mouth would be. After the sudden fit of rage, an aged butler with balding grey hair in a white suit, tie, and gloves, with a black shirt and pocket square, seemingly used to his master's bouts of sheer fury, plainly brushed the pieces of china into a dust pan and walked away, leaving his master to his own devices.

"Next time my plans _will _succeed," the dual-color-costumed man spoke with a narrowed eye, his butler then replacing the cup with another one as though he _knew _his master would be needing a replacement. "And the Titans, will pay," he said as his only visible eye narrowed.

* * *

**Wing:Well thats that.**

**Gecko:Who was that?**

**Wing:You'll find out soon enough.**

**Raven:You used a cliffhanger?**

**Wing:Yup, used it for my readers enjoyment.**

**Gecko:Well thats it see you all next time. (Everyone waving at you) **


	4. Sister complication

**Wing:Alright, to those who reviewed, you guys are awesome (Thumbs up)**

**Raven:You still need more reviews though.**

**Wing:Yes, yes I do.**

**Gecko:Well lets...Light this candle? (reading from a script, confused)**

**Raven:...That was lame.**

**Wing:I take offence to that!**

* * *

A few days had passed since Cinderblock had broken Plasmus out of prison, and with the team back together again, life seemed good. At the moment, the team was at the fair taking place at Jump's boardwalk, carnival rides, games, and all assortment of unhealthy snack foods abound; Robin and Starfire were riding the Ferris wheel together while Cy, BB, and Rae _–much to the latter's distress- _had formed a little group taking their tries at the carnival games. Gecko was looking at everything with a childlike wonder that made Raven smile before she was dragged away, they were all in uniform which made some people stare and take pictures but that was it. Gecko made his way over to a game to win a gift for Raven for all the times that she helped him.

"Excuse me, how much for this game?" he asked politely, stepping up to the dart tossing game, much like any other you'd find at a fair, carnival, or festival. But Gecko did not know this and it seemed that the man behind the counter knew that, and smirked believeing that this guy would be his next sucker.

"One dollah for _three _darts!" the man behind the counter said animatedly, since such mannerisms prompted people into spending five bucks at the least for each visit. "Pop a balloon, win a prize," he said pointing to the ceiling, an array of stuffed animals and plushies from varying media that Beast boy showed him up on display for all to see. After looking around, most of the prizes too distasteful or too troublesome to win or carry around, his eyes landed on a pair of round bunny-like plushies with slanted eyes, one white and one black, the prior with a blue jewel on its forehead while the latter had a red one. Seeing as how the two were most likely meant to be kept as a pair, Gecko figured he could win them both and give the black one to Raven.

_'I hope she'll like it...and she probably won't like what Beast boy will get her...'_ Gecko thought knowing that Beast boy will most likely get her something she'll hate. "Three darts please," he said passing the bills to the clerk, who happily slipped it the note into the lock box before handing the _kid _three red darts.

"Here ya go kid. Three darts," the man returned. Staring intently at the slightly-pointed projectils, he figured that with the way they were slightly dulled, that he'd need more force than a straight-forward trajectory to pop the balloons. Hence just how the game was rigged. However, this guy wasn't dealing with the average carnival-goer, but a ninja. He'd trained enough to know that a parabolic arc with a descent would give the dulled darts enough force to pop the balloons, a detail most overlooked since the balloons were _"relatively close"_ to where the thrower was.

In a flash he had thrown them with enough force to pop two ballons, making the third dart miss as he did not need a third prize from this game.

"Huh. Guess you win two prizes then," the man said scowling, noticing the parabolic arc used. "Well alright then. What's the man want?"

"The white and black rabbit-like plushies right there please," he said pointing to the two, the man retrieving the two before tossing them to Gecko, who caught them in his arms and went to play more games.

At the same time, Beast boy and Cyborg were by the ring toss carnival game, Raven wishing she'd just gone with Gecko...wait Gecko... alone.

As all these thoughts were going through her head, Beast Boy and Cyborg were apparently making a big deal out of winning the ring toss, exchanging a high five before the changeling grabbed the biggest and most cumbersome prize he could get his grey-gloved hands on.

"Uh guys Gecko's alone right now..." Raven said worriedly, she shouldn't have left him alone in a place where he can easily get ripped off!

"He'll be fine...probably..." Cyborg said looking around for the young country bumkin, he may be a ninja but he was still worried about him

"And I told ya we'd win a prize," Beast boy said handing her a large egg-shaped chicken plushie, the thing up to Beast Boy's shoulder.

"A giant chicken. I must be the _luckiest _girl in the world," Raven sighed as she begrudgingly took the chicken, her voice practically _oozing _with sarcasm. "We still need to find Gecko though."

"Why?" Beast boy asked before he remembered all the things that Gecko was asounded at..."...Maybe we should find him..."

"Hello guys." Gecko said happily as he walked up to them pulling red wagon behind him that was _full_ of prizes. He was also holding two white and black bunnies in his other hand.

"...Dude did you clean out _all_ the games?" Beast boy asked, with Cyborg and him stareing at the mountain of prizes that Gecko was pulling behind him with some awe, Raven just blinked and sighed as she worried for nothing, she did know one thing, a lot of venders will be crying today...

"I do not know, but they did ask me not to play anymore games today." Gecko answered then held out the black bunny to Raven "I won this for you."

"You got this for me?" Raven asked suprised

"Yes, I wanted to thank you for helping me." Gecko said "And with this little one we now have two of a pair." he said motioning to the white one in his hands with a smile. Pushing the chicken plushie into BB's arms, the changeling pouted at how readily she took the black plushie instead, the girl noting that it wasn't too girly for her tastes, though before she could thank him things started heating up at the Ferris wheel.

"Titans, trouble!" Robin said jumping down from the ferris wheel.

"Where's Starfire?" Cyborg asked looking around for said alien.

"That's the trouble!" Said Robin as he took off running towards the docks and they followed him to see Starfire being chased by a pink robotic squid.

"No more chasing now please!" Star cried as she took off, taking off past the others who had made it to the end of the boardwalk, when the squid was about to pass however...

"Hold this please." Gecko said to Raven as he passed the white bunny to her, then as the squid was about to pass he grabbed one of the tentacles and was taken for a ride for a bit as it chased Starfire as she circled around the Ferris wheel and stopped back with the group, but when she stopped Gecko's grip was slipping plus the tentacles lashing at him and forced him to let go, causing him to nearly bowl Beast Boy over had Raven not plucked him out of the air with her magic, a smile on the ninja's face under his scarf when he saw the girl had looped the rings on the backs of the plushies onto her belt.

Beast boy leaping forward had transformed into a crocodile in order to bite into the thing, only for it to prove too slippery as it flew past them. Raven then chucked a hot dog stand at the thing, only for the pink, black, and grey tentacle monster to plow right through it. When it tried to fly past Cyborg however, he and Gecko quickly grabbed the thing's tentacles, the prior's strength holding it back while the latter acted as insurance.

"Rrrgh. Don't know what you did to make this thing mad Star, but it couldn't _hurt _to apologize," Cyborg grunted out as he and Gecko held the thing back, even as it tried flying forward.

"I am... sorry?" she asked more as a statement, still trying to wrap her head around what was going on. When the thing squirmed out of Cy and Gecko's grip however, Robin quickly whipped out his bo staff and leapt at the thing, slamming his staff into it with a loud ringing sound as it stumbled back before falling into the sea with a loud splash.

"So... Did we just win?" Beast boy saw fit to ask as he looked over the edge, only for it to shoot up through the boardwalk.

"Why did you say _that_?" Gecko asked as the thing went after Star again, only for Robin to leap onto the thing and steer it away, looking for an off switch before he decided to just _make _one, punching through a maintenance hatch before yanking out whatever he could get his hands on, some alien wiring by the looks of it, before he hopped off, the thing bulging and convulsing as it headed into the sky and exploded spectacularly in the heavens.

"Whatever that thing was, it can't hurt you now," Robin said trying to reassure her.

"But... Why did it wish to hurt me at _all_?" she asked worriedly. As far as she knew, the Gordanians would lay off now that they'd been shown their advances wouldn't be taken quietly, so who would send a sophisticated drone like that to try and capture her?

**(Back at the Tower)**

Given that Cy was still developing the Teen Titan's overall mode of transportation at the moment _-which he kept hidden under a tarp when not working on it-_, the Teen Titans had two main modes of transportation available to them before that time came. One was for the flyers to help those who couldn't along, Star being the only one actually capable of carrying Cy's ton-weight bulk. The other was via an unmarked patrol car in the form of a van capable of holding them all with a little lack of elbow room, or just the ground-bound with plenty of elbow room, should the team be exhausted from their patrols.

"Come friends. I shall thank you for my rescue by reciting the Poem of Gratitude," Star said as oddly enough, the scenery around her became _very _flowery, Gecko wondering if someone was messing with his mind by using genjutsu. "All six thousand verses."

_'...Why would someone write that long of a poem?'_ Gecko thought blinking at Starfire, he could not ever see a person write that long of a poem... but the teens attention was brought to the girl that seemed to have crashed on their couch.

"I see you haven't changed a bit," a girl with black hair, orange skin, and purple eyes _highly _resembling the team's alien said from against the back of the couch, though her eyes were slightly more narrowed than Star's and were blue. As if to make things weirder, the girl appeared to be wearing the exact same, if not _slightly _modified, outfit that Star had been wearing when she initially escaped the Gordanians, only without the headdress and with _slight _aesthetic modifications. "When we were little _I _was always rescuing Starfire."

"Eee! Sister!" Starfire squealed as she ran up and hugged the black-haired version of herself.

"Brought you the present," the black-haired girl said after separating, pulling out what Beast Boy thought was a stout Green Rupee with a metal loop on the top attached to a black cord.

"A Centauri Moon Diamond? Where did you _get_-" Starfire gasped

"On the Centauri moons of course," the black-haired girl replied. "Oh look, it matches your eyes," she said with a smile after looping the cord around the girl's neck, who smiled widely before pulling her over to the others.

"You _must _meet my friends," she said before yanking the girl off her feet. "I wish to introduce my big sister-"

"Blackfire," the girl spoke, which Gecko noticed was in more fluent English than Star's. "And since Star told me _all _about the Titans in her transmissions, let me guess... Cyborg," she said addressing the larger teen.

"Pleased to meet you little lady," he said with a smile, Gecko's eyes widening when the guy raised his hand up, which was _quite _rended from the girl's blatant super strength. "Little lady, _big _hand shake," he chuckled with a grin. "Well all right."

"Raven," she said stepping over to the mage. "I like that gemstone on your Anja chakra," she said commenting the red gem on the girl's forehead.

"You... know about chakras?" she asked.

"I got _way _into meditation on Altara Prime," Black answered. "Beast Boy, what's up?" she then asked the greenette.

"Nothin' but the ceiling baby," he quipped.

"Ah haha. Good one," she chuckled.

"See. _She _thinks I'm funny," BB said over his shoulder.

"Statistically, I suppose _someone _has to," Rae then returned.

"Y_ou _must be her '_buddy of Learning'_, Gecko," she said extending a hand to the ninja, which he took.

"Yes, It is very nice to meet you Blackfire." Gecko said politely, eyes crinkling showing that he was smiling under his scarf.

"My my, your a sweet one aren't you," she said with a smirk as she pinched his cheek, her alien strength causing a slight bruise which he started nursing as soon as she let go. "You'll have to show me your drawings later, I hear they're good," she said before turning her attention to Robin. "And _you _must be Robin. Oh I am _loving _this cape, it's positively _luscious_," she said leaping to his back and running her fingers along the left edge of his cape.

"Thanks. It's a high-density polymerized titanium, ten times stronger than steel," he went on to explain.

"Fascinating," the girl returned with intrigued eyes. "And this _mask _makes you look very mys_terious_," she then said leaning towards him, causing Star to gape.

"So, beloved sister, what brings you to Earth?" the girl then interrupted.

"I was in the quadrant. Thought I'd see if _Earthlings _liked to party," she said throwing her legs over the couch. "Besides, I needed a rest. Nearly got sucked into a black _hole _on the way here," she went on to explain, Rob, BB, and Cy suddenly _very _interested in how the girl got there voicing their own questions. "Okay, I'm cruising through the Draconus Nebula and-"

"Sister, that nebula is _full _of black holes. You know travel there is for_bidden_," Star stated worriedly, though that was understandable since a person getting sucked into a black hole wasn't something to turn your nose up to. Gecko doubted even the one called Superman he's been hearing about, could get out of one if he got sucked in.

"Most fun things in life are. Now, be a sweetie and get me one of those _sodas _I've heard so much about," Black said waving off her sister, the girl grumbing as she walked over to the fridge and grabbed a yellow and green can labeled _**Soda**__._

"I see _you _haven't changed much either," she sighed, the tone of her voice showing that the initial thrill of having her older sister there had _long _since been expired. Little did she know that thousands of miles away, the alien probe from earlier had _friends_, one of which, even in death, was pointing a group of red-armored aliens _straight _towards Earth.

**(Next day)**

"Sister? Sister? Sister, I seek your companionship," Star called out as she looked around the next day, having not found her sister in the Titan's guest room where she'd been sleeping after thrilling the boys the previous night. Gecko did not take part in it and went to the training room to...train, having not been recorded to coming back until an hour or so _after _Black had finished regaling a series of fascinating stories to the guys, where they then went on to watch TV accompanied by pizza before heading to bed. Coming to the common area, she saw BB and Cy using the holographic TV screen to play a racing-type game, this one where you could customize the racers.

"You wanna pass me, but you can't pass me," Cy said with a smile before he faltered at a beeping sound. "You can't pa- passed me!"

"Tighten the turn, jets, and NITRO! Hahahaha!" the changeling whooped as he passed the cyborg's blue and white racer.

"Excuse me, but have any of you seen Blackfire?" she asked approaching the two.

"Blazin' B? She was here just a second ago," BB said half-focused on the game.

"Aw _yeah_! Back in the lead! Hahaha!" Cy grinned as he knocked BB's racer off the track, taking the lead as he'd just said.

"What fun. May _I _join your game?" Star asked happily.

"Winner plays Blackfire," Cy said as he continued playing while BB tried desperately to get back in the game.

"Yeah, she _rules _at this game," BB said with hearts in his eyes.

"I see," Star said walking out.

Star had then walked up to Raven's door and knocked, waiting patiently before the door had opened a few inches.

"Is... my sister in there?" she then asked.

"No," she said plainly as she closed the door.

"Oh. Might _you _wish to, hang... out, with me?" she asked, the door opening just enough to see a bit of Raven's face. "We could visit your favorite depressing cafe."

"Already been. It was open mic, and Blackfire wanted to share. You sister's poetry is _surprisingly _dark," she said with a ghost of a smile on her face before closing the door fully. With a sigh, the girl walked down the hallways, coming up to the gym just in time to see Robin and Blackfire's shadows get _very _close to one another, the red-head faltering before she rushed in, somewhat thankful that Robin had been thrown to the other side of the gym, and that it wasn't what she thought she was seeing.

"Learned _that _from a Ben'zou master on Tyrus 3," Blackfire remarked once Robin oriented himself.

"Hello Robin and... my sister," Star said coming in trying to act like she wasn't upset. "Am I interrupting?"

"Not at all. Blackfire was just showing me some alien martial arts. How come _you _never taught me these cool moves?" he asked.

"Probably because she doesn't _know _them," Black said in a slightly condescending tone. "I always _was _the better fighter. Come on, I'll show you a technique I once used to stop a raging Orthax," she then said dragging the blushing Robin away, Star's expression saddening as she made her way out of the gym and into the hall. After walking absently down the corridors for an hour or so, hard to tell since there were no clocks actively placed in the tower, her expression brightened when she saw her friend Gecko toweling off his neck after coming out of the training room, curently walking down the hallway.

"Friend Gecko, do you wish to spend time teaching me to draw?" Starfire asked, Gecko had promised her that he would teach her how to draw after she saw how wonderful his drawings were.

"Of course my friend, I would love to teach you now." Gecko answered, eyes crinkling showing that he was smiling, Star's eyes widening with joy before- "Blackfire said she'd be done with Robin by 4:00, so in a few minutes I can teach you both," he continued before noticing her expression sadden. "Ah! But! I can always teach her later after she spends some time with the others. Come, let me get the materials," he said taking her hand and dragging her away, only to notice she had yet to move of her own volition. "Okay, Starfire, there is something wrong, I can tell. Please, tell me what has the sunniest of us all, down?" he asked clasping her hands together.

"Oh, it is most worrisome friend Gecko," Starfire sighed. "My big sister Blackfire, she is... monopolizing, the other's time, and I'm afraid that she will replace me on the team," she found herself admitting.

"Talking about me behind my back?" Blackfire asked suddenly coming up behind her, causing her to 'eep' and whirl around. "That's certainly new for you. Glad to see you've grown up a _little _bit," she said before turning her attention to Gecko. "Come on sweety. Let me see what _Earthlings_ art looks like," she said as she took the ninja by the back of his shirt and started dragging him off, despite the protests and leaving behind a saddened red-haired Tamaranian behind.

**(A few hours later)**

An hour or so later Gecko and Blackfire had returned after the lesson was done, after that the group had all moved into the living room, each doing their own thing; Robin was using a console, Raven was reading, Beast Boy and Cy were watching TV, and Gecko was drawing in his sketchbook next to Raven. It was at that moment, the sun setting in the distance, that Starfire came into the living room, a large stack of DVDs, popcorn, and snacks piled high on her hands.

"Friends, I invite you to join me in the togetherness of a stay-home movie night," she said getting their attention. I bring you popcorn, and non-cotton candies. Tell me, what sort of movie shall we view?"

"Action."

"Comedy."

"Sci Fi."

"Horror."

"Um I am fine with anything." Gecko said as he did not know the genre for movies yet, this of course _-the varied answers, not Gecko's own-_ caused Star to visibly deflate, dropping all that she carried in.

"Perhaps... a double-feature?" she went on to ask with a distressed look. The guys really weren't making it easy for her to hang out with them at the present time, and Blackfire-

"Forget the _flicks _kids. We're going _out_," she said walking into the living room. And wearing Star's clothes.

"We are? Where did you-? Are those my-?"

"Heard about a party downtown. Cool crowd, hot music," Black said totally ignoring her sister.

"Cool." "I'm in." and "Why not," were Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Robin's respective answers.

"And it's in a creepy run-down _warehouse_," Black then tacked on, garnering Raven's attention from the dusty old book she was reading and Gecko from his sketch book. At that the team left for the party, though for some odd reason Beast Boy had transformed into a gorilla after passing Starfire.

"Hey sweetie. Raided your closet. Hope you don't mind me borrowing your look," Blackfire said as she passed her sister.

"Why not? You have already borrowed my friends," Starfire said with a deadpanned expression.

**(The Party)**

Flashing neon lights, loud booming music and more people packed inside than a can of sardines. Gecko could have sworn none of the titans, particularly Cyborg, would be able to get inside. Yet Blackfire seemed to have an invisible barrier or repel jutsu on her that allowed her to pass through the masses and into the heart of the club. Starfire however, was not so lucky as she bumped into party goers and one of them even stepped on her foot. This sight made Raven shake her head and continue, Gecko would have helped but he sticked as close to Raven as possible without making her uncomfortable as he did not want to be lost in this crowd if he could help it...

"Don't tell me you big tough superheros are afraid of a little dancing." Blackfire said to Beast boy, Cyborg, and Robin who were the ones closest to her as she danced. Gecko, Raven, and an uncomfortable looking Starfire were in their own group...

"I bet you Cyborg can do the robot." Beast boy joked as he did the robot, but the unamused stare that Cyborg gave him made him stop, then Cybog, Beast boy, and Robin started to dance

"I am not enjoying this..." Gecko muttered grimacing under his scarf, feeling a head ache coming on from the loudness of the music

"I don't blame you, this party is pointless." Raven agreed then a goth looking boy walked up to Raven

"Everything's pointless, wanna go talk about it?" The goth boy asked Raven who shugged and started to walk away with him, but Raven looked back at an annoyed and uncomfortable Gecko as he was pushed about, then she sighed and grabbed his wrist suprising him and started to drag the ninja with her .

"We'll find a quieter spot." Raven stated to the suprised Gecko who then relaxed and allowed himself to be led through the crowd

**(A few minutes later)**

Beast boy was having a great time as he was dancing with Cyborg behind him and _two_ lovely ladys next to him. Then looking up he spotted Star getting abducted by one of the probes from earlier as he ran forward to follow its path till he couldn't see it anymore through the skylight.

"Cy, Star's in trouble!" Beast boy shouted to Cyborg who froze mid-dance and turned towards Beast boy, but was shocked when Beast boy was ubducted by another probe, Cyborg then ran after him only to get tackled to the ground by a second one. Safe to say the party goers scattered at this point...

"So you guys like show tunes?-" The goth boy asked Raven and Gecko, the goth boy was sitting on a crate, Raven was leaning against a tower of them, and Gecko was sitting atop the tower that Raven was leaning on. Then the captured Beast boy floated by with the thing's tentacles binding him, the goth boy ran away while Gecko and Raven got out of their relaxed positions.

Raven floated upwards and smashed two crates at the thing as Gecko jump-kicked it for good measure, the thing then let go of Beast boy who was caught by Gecko before he hit the ground and was set back on his feet. Raven then looked up and noticed a _third _one flying around with Star in its clutches, Raven then grabbed Gecko and pulled him away as the tentacle monster had suddenly dived down through the skylight smashing in some debri.

Cy knocking one of the aliens to the side as Starfire broke free of the debris, blasting one of the aliens with a starbeam. Beast Boy leapt out of the way and transformed into a tiger mid-flip, who pounced at the tentacle monster and smacked it back with its paw, the three suddenly turning their attention to Star, Cy and Gecko coming to her aid knocked two out of the way, Cy grappling with one of them as Gecko spin kicked another sending it back. Cyborg getting knocked away when one of the things knocked him away as it spun around wildly with Gecko dodgeing it and sticking to the celing with his KI.

"That had to hurt..." Gecko muttered flinching when Cy burst through one of the walls, catching Robin and Blackfire by surprise when the dust settled.

"What's going on?" Robin asked, having been a bit preoccupied with Blackfire's advances towards him.

"Remember that thing that attacked Star? It had friends," he said before getting up and running back into the brawl. Following after him, the Boy Wonder faced Blackfire and noticed she had yet to move from her spot,

"Didn't you hear him? Your sister needs help." Robin said quickly, pointing to where the fighting is

"Right... Of course," the black-haired Tamaranian said discarding her pink wig and running to join the fight.

At the same time outside, Star had been knocked through a warehouse wall and into another before falling into an open dumpster, the lid falling over her from the sudden jarring. Before she could get out however, one of the tentacle monster clamped down on it and held it shut, its cohorts then heading off towards the horizon. A few seconds into the girl's screams however, one of Robin's birdarangs and Gecko's throwing stars had cut one tentacle off for each.

"Teen Titans go!" the group said as Rob caught his projectile weapon, Blackfire rushing at the aliens as they suddenly found her worth noticing, flying straight towards her with tentacles forward. To the Titan's surprise, the black-haired girl had suddenly fired purple eye beams straight through the thing's lower bodies, which sparked before they each detonated. As bits and pieces of the tentacle monsters clattered across the ground, Rob, Cy, BB, and Rae approached the black-haired girl, whereas Gecko went ahead to check on Starfire.

"Aw yeah! Good times!" Cy said as he ran up to her.

"Nice shootin' Tex," BB added.

"Very nice," Rae complimented.

"How did you know where to hit them?" Robin asked, finding how quickly she took the three down a bit odd.

"Lucky guess," the girl offered.

"We could _use _luck like that. Maybe you outta join the team," Cy offered.

"Me? A Teen Titan?" Blackfire asked with partially-hidden shock, Starfire opening the lid on the dumpster and gasping with wide eyes. This action had the accidental effect of nailing the ninja in the chin when he tried to help her, being knocked out due to the hit to the chin before he hit the ground.

**(Back at the Tower)**

Later that evening at the shocking revelation, the group had gotten back home to the tower, the majority of the group celebrating their victory. While Robin, Beast Boy, and Cyborg celebrated with Blackfire, Raven and Gecko went back to their rooms for their own reasons. For Raven, it was because she was disappointed that the goth she was speaking with brought up something as _peppy _as show tunes. For Gecko it was to sharpen or dull his weapons for different situations that would arise, he wanted to be prepared just in case.

It was later into that evening that Starfire was walking to the edge of the roof, a pink backpack in hand with a few meagre possessions stowed away. Looking up at the moon, the girl sighed as she was about to take off into the wild blue yonder, and then into the ether. However, before she could do so, a familiar voice caught her attention.

"Are you just going to leave without saying goodbye?" Robin asked walking up to the roof. Flying over to him, the girl let her bag drop from her shoulders as she attempted to collect her thoughts.

"Robin... I _*gasp*_" was all the girl could say before a grey alien dropship with a pair of red-armored crustacean-esque aliens suddenly dropped down, the low humming being the only thing to alert them to their presence. Robin quickly whipped out his cape to act like a guard, the first red-armored alien releasing a green tentacle-like weapon from its clawed arm and bypassing his guard, sending the spiky-haired teen reeling from the force of the hit. On the return trip, it wrapped around Starfire's waist, arms, and mouth, preventing her from even crying out.

Growling as he got up, the Boy Wonder ran at Starfire in an attempt to grab onto the tentacle that was taking her away, leaping off the roof and flying a dozen or so feet before he lost momentum and began falling. Losing sight of the Boy Wonder, Star cried out against the thing across her mouth as she was taken away into the night sky.

At the same time, as Robin fell just short of catching Starfire, he suddenly felt someone grab his belt and saw a grappling hock attach to the alien ship. Robin looked over his shoulder to look at Gecko who was realing them in closer to the ship.

"I thought that you might need some help my friend." Gecko said to him, eyes crinkling to show that he was smiling at Robin under his scarf.

"G? I thought that you were working on your weapons..." Robin said even as they headed towards the ship.

"It is very hard not to notice a giant ship outside your window." Gecko explained which Robin made an oh sound at.

"But I believe what is important at the moment is saving your girlfriend." Gecko stated

"S-She's not my girlfriend," the Boy Wonder muttered with a tinge of red on his face.

"Are you sure?" Gecko asked looking confused "Because with the way you act-"

"Just focus on getting us to the ship!" Robin shouted blushing, cutting Gecko off as he blinked but shrugged as he continued with what he was doing

**(In the Air)**

Elsewhere high in the clouds, the sky tinted purple and the moon tinted violet, the alien ship prepared to leave Earth's atmosphere, the capturing alien placing a thin barrier of translucent energy around the captured Tamaranian, the green tentacle-like binds still holding her arms to her body and her mouth shut. Despite all this, the girl continued to struggle, crying out incessantly against her binds.

"Prepare to leave Earth orbit. We have the Tamaranian girl," the first alien stated to his partner, who was currently guarding the dome holding Starfire.

"Once we return to Centauri, you will _pay _for what you have done," the guarding alien then said leaning over Star imposingly.

On the underside of the ship Gecko and Robin were perched there due to Gecko's KI and Robin's magnetic shoes, they were on different sides of the ship ready to attack from both sides.

"Nobody's taking her away." Robin muttered out of earshot of Gecko, he then gave Gecko the signal and he nodded.

Starfire was about to cry again but stopped as Robin dropped down behind the guard looming over her, while Gecko dropped down behind the pilot. Tears of joy were on the break of leaking from her eyes when she saw that not only was Robin okay and here to help her, but Gecko had come as well.

"My friend stays here!" Robin shouted as he engaged the first red-armored alien in combat. The second one had set it to autopilot and was about to attack the Boy Wonder, only for the ninja to spin kick him sending the alien back abit.

"Your opponent is me." Gecko said politely as he got into his karate stance and blocked the incoming claw with a kick and punched him in the jaw, he then noticed that the ship was cereaning towards the ground at a fast pace with one flaming turbine being the cause. Gecko then noticed that Robin had turned off the barrier and ran towards him only to be stopped by the pilot who launched a claw at him only to be sweep kicked and land on his back. Gecko then ran over to Robin and helped him pry off the tentacle that bound Starfire, Robin then clasped her hand while Gecko held wrists with her and they all then jumped off the ship as it crashed into the ground. Then Starfire floated and set the non-flyers on the ground when the ship landed flat on its top.

"Star! Robin! Gecko!" Beast Boy called out as he ran up to them.

"Are you guys okay?" Cy asked, the group looking over their shoulders to see the two red-armored aliens walking away from their downed ship.

"Titans, get ready," Robin said as he and the others assumed fighting stances, he, Cy, BB, and Gecko forming up around Star while Raven stuck to the back and prepared to call out her magic.

"In the name of the Grand Centauri Empire, you are _all _under arrest," the leading alien said as it walked up to them, pulling a yellow black-marked pentagon-shaped badge from the plate of armor on its chest, throwing the six off completely.

"Eh?" Gecko said blinking, very confused at the moment...

"Uh, you can't be the good guys. _We're _the good guys," Beast Boy argued.

"And _we _are Centauri police," the alien guard enunciated.

"The Tamaranian girl is a liar and a thief. She's committed _high _crimes against the en_tire _Centauri system," the piloting alien said then pointing to Starfire, or rather, the Centauri Moon Diamond around her neck.

"I have never even _been _to the Centauri moons," Star said worriedly, Robin then pulling the rupee-esque necklace from around her neck off and examining the diamond on the end.

"But _I _know someone who _has_," Robin then said, causing Star to gasp. "You've been chasing the wrong girl," he explained to the police as he tossed the diamond toward the leading alien, hoping not to cause an intergalactic incident.

"Wait where is Blackfire?" Gecko asked looking around "I do not see her in the group."

"Uh..." Beast Boy stated pointing to the sky, a black dot moving through the heavens at a fast pace.

"Don't worry Star. She won't get away with this," Robin stated.

"No she will _not_!" Star growled with glowing narrowed eyes as she took off into the heavens, flying past a surprised Blackfire before coming to a stop. "Hello sister," she said with narrowed eyes and crossed arms.

"Aw, you're mad," Blackfire cooed finding it adorable. "I know, I should've _told _you I was leaving but I know how you hate goodbyes and-"

"You are a criminal and were about to let me take your place in _jail_," Star interrupted.

"Oh... Well... Yeah," she defended weakly.

"You will return what you have stolen and turn yourself over to the police," Star then said jabbing a finger at her sister.

"And what will _you _do if I don't?" Blackfire suddenly asked, her eyes glowing purple before she blasted Star with a concentrated starbolt, knocking the girl out of the sky with a cry of pain. "I always _was _the better fighter," she remarked, even as Star righted herself.

"Not anymore," she argued, her sister firing an array of starbolts at her, which she began flying straight through, the hours in the simulator practicing to _avoid _situations like this paying off as she weaved around every shot, not a single movement wasted before she was right on top of the black-haired girl. The next moment she chucked a starbolt at the girl's right hand, somehow short-circuiting her powers as she rose up to face her sister, twin orbs of light glowing brightly in her hands. Blackfire was about to begin the fight anew, a chuckle rising from her lips before it was suddenly caught off, a green alien tentacle wrapping around her arms and body, the last of the length coiling around her neck.

"Blackfire of Tamaran, you are under arrest," the alien guard said from the other end of the green tentacle, having gotten their ship off the ground during the fight.

"Farewell sister. Although you _did _betray and attack me, it was... still very nice to see you," Star said waving her sister goodbye, even as she struggled against her bonds.

"Next time it won't _be _so nice," Blackfire threatened. "I _will _get out of jail little sister, and I _will _get _even_!"

**(At the same time on the ground)**

"I know how Starfire feels." Gecko sighed which gained the attention of the group

"Wait you have a sibling?" Robin asked suprised

"Yes, a twin brother, he always did what he wanted not careing if he caused problems." Gecko explained seeing the similaritys between Blackfire and his brother

"Handful?" Raven asked with a rasied eyebrow

"You have no idea..." Gecko sighed

**(Up on the ship)**

Blackfire was growling to herself, she was so close! Her sister just had to be some goody two shoes didn't she, well the next time she sees her she'l-

Her thought prosess was interupted as a bang was heard and a teen that looked familiar landed on the ship looking around. Her eyes widened as he looked like an almost exact carbon copy of that guy Gecko!

The teen wore clothes like Gecko but had some alterations, like where Gecko's was green his was red and had had the talon marks on his shirt go straight down his torso and back with none on his middriff. He had on a silver belt with many compartments around his waist, his hair was dyed blond with no ponytail and had red slitted eyes with no scar. Across his back he had a Katana like Gecko's, only while Gecko's had a green and white handle his had black and red, his scarf was blood red but was pulled down so that you can see the smirk on his face.

"So, nice ship." The blond one started "I think I'll take it."

"Who do you think-" The guard shouted before he was decked across the face by the blond teen's kick, sending him flat on his back

"Didn't you hear me?" The blond teen asked dryly closing one eye lazily, that infuriated the space police as the pilot set the ship to auto-pilot and blasted him with his claw gun which the blond teen easily dodged with a couple flips, the guard then joined his partner and fired at the teen.

"Wow, you guys are lousy shots." The Blond teen comented with a lazy grin which only angered the space police more

Blackfire didn't know who this guy was but one things for sure, she liked his style. Wasn't bad looking either, she thought with a grin as the blond flipped over more shots and got behind the pilot and kicked him into his partner sending them off the ship and into the sea.

"Damn, that was boring." The blond teen sighed losing his smirk for a bored look, he then noticed the restrained Blackfire and his smirk returned as he walked over to her

"Man they must have been devils to lock up a hoty like you." the blond one flirted with a grin as Blackfire returned it, she knew how to play this game.

"So true, they and my sister were about to cart me to jail, isn't that just terrible?" Blackfire asked with a fake inoccent tone knowing that he knew it was face

"Man that is a waste." The blond one said "Hows about I let you out of that?"

"Whats the catch?" Blackfire asked scepticly, all joking aside

"Wellll~ I think you'll like this, we partner up and we destroy a certain _team_." The blond one answered smirking at Blackfire

"I'm listening." Blackfire said, smirking back at him "Whats your name?"

"Red Dragon, but you can call me Dragon for short." The blond now known as Red Dragon answered as he let down the force field

**(Next day)**

The next morning after the sun rose into the sky, Starfire was sitting at the edge of the roof, the wind blowing through her hair as the clouds blew by, her body soaking up the sun's rays as she thought back to how she and her sister had been separated. How things had gone wrong between them.

"Hey. How're you doing?" Robin asked as he came up to the girl and sat down beside her.

"I am... sad for my sister," she admitted.

"And for yourself?" Robin asked.

"I am just glad that the truth was discovered before I was replaced," Starfire sighed. Had Blackfire's plan succeeded, and she was taken away from Earth to the Centauri prisons, she wasn't sure _what _she'd do.

"What're you talking about?" Robin asked worriedly.

"Well, you... Everyone was having such fun with her, and then Cyborg said…" Starfire rambled, druming her ungloved fingers against he knees

"Look, your sister was... interesting," Robin said stopping her rambling and placing his hands on her own. "But she could never take your place. No one... could ever take _your_ place," he finished with a smile, the Tamaranian girl smiling warmly. They then watched the sunrise together for the next few hours, breakfast could wait ...

* * *

**Wing:Donezo!**

**Raven:He has a brother?**

**Wing:Yup.**

**Gecko:...Why?**

**Wing:Do you think I need a reason for my insanity?**

**Gecko&Raven:...**

**Red Dragon:This Baka doesn't own Teen titan's, but she does own me and Baka-Gecko**

**Blackfire:If she did I would have blasted her to hell already.**

**Gecko:Oi!**

**Wing:Just try it Blacky!**


	5. Hype

**Wing:Alright, I hope you guys review, makes me happy!**

**Raven:Your a simple one...**

**Wing:Hey, reviews are the ultimate gift for a author...and besides your kinda indirectly insulting Gecko there...**

**Gecko:She is?**

**Red Dragon:Yup Baka-Gecko, your dense.**

**Gecko:Urusai Teme!**

**Blackfire:Greywing44 owns Gecko and Red Dragon yada yada Doesn't own Teen Titains bla bla bla...**

**Raven:Lets just get this over with... (In the background Gecko and Red Dragon were wrestling on the ground like children)**

* * *

In a flash of static, a school crest suddenly appeared on the monitor. The field was hexagonal, black-and-white checkered within a golden border, with a large **H **superimposed on it in gold script. Across the bottom was a white banner that read **H.A.E.Y.P. **Behind the crest, a square corridor could be seen, the walls, ceiling, and floor made of honeycomb-shaped tiles.

**The HIVE Academy for Extraordinary Young People is proud to introduce..."** a cool female voice narrated as a platform rose up into view in front of the crest, three individuals now standing before it. One was a very short bald boy in a black jumpsuit, a pair of goggles propped on his forehead and an assorted array of controls mounted at chest and waist level. Behind him was a very tall beefy fellow with collar-length brown hair and a small beard. His sleeveless shirt and pants were black and studded with gold bands across his chest and ran around his shoulders, as well as studded gold wristbands and golden-cast shoes like an elephant's. Off to the right of the two or the viewer's left was a slim girl in an off-the-shoulder black dress trimmed with blue ruffles, black-and-blue striped stockings, and black platform shoes with blue soles. Her pink hair was bound into two large horn-like tufts that stuck up from her ears and matching her cat-like eyes. Her skin was a light grey shade, and she had a small pendant hung from a black ribbon around her throat.

**"This year's top graduates..."** the female voice narrated as the three leapt from the platform, the big one and the girl leaving the frame to the sides as the camera zoomed in on the runt. **"Gizmo- The boy genius whose intellect can conquer any problem with an inventive solution,"** the voice narrated as Gizmo pressed a button on his chest, a pair of large steel wings sprouting from the bpack on his back as he took flight. As laser cannons popped out of the tiles on the walls, the boy genius easily dodged them before pressing another button, the disk making up the back of his pack releasing a salvo of missiles that destroyed all their targets with remarkable efficiency. **"Jinx- The enchanting sorceress whose powerful hexes mean bad luck for her enemies,"** the voice stated as the girl now came into the frame's view, the girl extending her arms to both sides and did a 360 twirl, four large panels from the walls falling out and crushing a quarter of white and black-trimmed robots that were coming for her, the sorceress backflipping down the corridor a short distance.

As three large laser cannons rose out from the floor, the giant suddenly dropped down and bent the barrel as though it were nothing but a piece of taffy. **"And Mammoth- The genetically enhanced giant whose unstoppable strength speaks for itself,"** the woman spoke as he tore the laser cannon from its mooring and performed an Olympic-style hammer throw, the laser cannon skidding down the hall and wrecking the other two. A robot like the one form before then caught the huge man in its hands, but Gizmo leapt onto its back and attacked a small metal unit, which screwed itself down. Leaping away, sparks began to fly across the robot's frame before it fell over. **"Well-organized, highly trained, and combat equipped..." **the voice narrated as Jinx ran to Mammoth and sprung off his hands as she began to do a series of flips down the corridor. **"These new HAEYP agents are the perfect fighting force,"** she narrated, pronouncing the word "Hype" as a battery of lasers emerged from the walls and began to cut loose at Jinx, the sorceress gymnastically advancing forward, all the laser cannons hitting one another in an attempt to hit her. Surveying the damage in triumph, she then faced the front as Gizmo and Mammoth slid to either side of her. **"And for the right price, this ideal team can be yours,"** the narrator finished, the screen giving way to static before a gray-haired woman stepped in front of the monitor, wearing a view-sever dark outfit with a hexagonal gold patch on her right sleeve.

"Well, Mr. Slade?" the woman asked.

"Impressive. Truly," the man spoke from the shadows. "However, robots and obstacle courses only prove so much. My plans demand operatives who can function in the _real _world," he said getting up from his seat, the woman following him as he made his way across the catwalk behind his shadowed throne. "If your students are going to serve me, they will have to pass one final exam," he said as he ascended to a platform overlooking the gray-haired woman under one spotlight, while Jinx, Gizmo, and Mammoth all stood on the other. "Destroy the Teen Titans, and _then _we'll talk."

"Will that be all?" the woman asked.

"These two," he said as he pointed to Red Dragon and Blackfire who jumped or in Blackfire's case floated down behind him, looking semi-interested. "Would like to join your program."

"Ah that can be arranged, Brother Blood is always happy to get new students." The woman said and with a bow the woman and her three students left, the light sources shutting off as the two factions went their separate ways.

"Oi, why are we joining some school?" Red Dragon asked with distain, Blackfire also did not look amused, she wanted to destroy her sister as soon as possible and school was not in her plans.

"Because, I need some eyes on them." Slade explained "Brother Blood is a big player and I want to find out if he would be harmful to my future plans."

"Keep your friends close and your enemy's closer." Blackfire smirked, she would also be happy to _borrow_ some technology while she was there, and it seems that Red Dragon shares her idea as he also smirked.

"Exactly, you both leave tomorrow." Slade finished and they went back to where they were living

**(Titan's Tower)**

"Aw man, come on!" Cy groaned as he looked around the living room for something, the entire place trashed and the counter piled high with dirty dishes, garbage strewn across the floor. "It's _gotta _be around her someplace!" he said as he looked behind the couch, Beast Boy looking around in bloodhound form as the cyborg hoisted the couch and shook it as though whatever he was looking for were on the underside. "I don't believe this! How could you lose the remote?"

"What makes you so sure _I _lost it?" Beast Boy whined under the accusation.

"Uh... cause you're _you_."

"Hey! Just because I lost that video game-"

"-and the toothpaste, and my football, and the waffle iron," he counted off.

"Things disappear. How am I supposed to know where they go?" he asked, the two's mindless conversation to lower her book, an annoyed look in her eyes as a vein started to throb in her temple.

"Well how am I supposed to watch TV without a _remote_?" Cy demanded.

"Simple. You get off your ass, and change the channel," Raven said in an icy tone as she slammed her book shut. _Azar it's too early in the morning for this._

"Don't even _joke _like that," Cy said in a completely serious tone.

"I _wasn't _joking," Raven growled.

"Good, 'cause it wasn't _funny_! Now either help us look for the remote, or go back to your nasty old book and-"

"This is a _pointless _argument over an _equally _useless device. You are wasting your energy, and disrupting my concentration" the mage growled in return.

"I'm telling you, I didn't lose it! _You _were the one watching TV last!" BB cried at Cy, the sliding doors in the back of the room opening at that moment.

"And that is the secret to traveling faster than light," Starfire finished as she, Gecko, and Robin came into the room

"So interesting." Gecko said and then his eyes widened as he took in the room "Did a _war_ happen in here?" he cried out, then his stomach growled and he went over to the fridge and opened it...he the slammed it closed and in a way reminiscent of the Flash he zipped under the table that Raven was sitting at with a freaked out look on his face.

"The fridge is haunted!" Gecko exclaimed with fear, as his arm was seen pointing at said fridge

"We went over this, the kitchen appliances do not have souls." Raven said sighing

"No, something is alive in there!" Gecko tried

"So if you want to blame someone, look in the _mirror_, buddy!" Beast Boy growled having ignored Gecko, who Raven was now trying to coax out from under the table.

"Woah! Take it easy Titans! Combat practice is this afternoon," Robin said trying to defuse the situation, whereas he was thinking. _I tell these guys again and again, clean up when the mess is small. Not wait until everything gets like _this_,_he thought looking around the messy room. If _anyone _saw their living area like this, they'd never hear the end of it. God forbid _Bats _saw it- The man kept _his _HQ absolutely _spotless_, but as the Tower command center was now, it was hardly fit to _live _in, let alone give out orders from.

"We must mend your dispute by sharing the unhealthy junk foods. I shall fetch them," Starfire said heading to the kitchen, while it was also messy it was the lesser of two evils.

"I don't need _food_! I just need help finding the _remote_!" Cy cried as Star looked into the fridge and saw of all the blue-covered food. Looking to one part of the fridge where a wheel of cheese sat however, a portion of the moldy, blue-furred mass suddenly rose up, forming a sloppily made maw and screeched at her.

"AHHHHH!" Starfire cried as she shot her starbolts into the fridge, the resultant explosion nearly covering the entire living room in blue furry mold.

"Did I not tell you?" Gecko asked Raven, he and Raven were untouched by the mold as Gecko had pulled her under the table before the explosion happened

"Uh, you can let me go..." Raven said, her face slowly turning red as he held her close to his body so that she could feel his toned physique, she was thankful for the fact that the blush was hidden by her hood

"Oh, right I apologise." Gecko said as he let her go, and they both stood up to see the mess that was created.

"... Maybe we should just go out for pizza," Robin stated as a bit of furry blue food sloughed off one of his spiky locks, which he swore shrieked when it hit the floor, as he stood frozen in the midst of the other three as they tried to kill one another. Stomping it down for good measure, he called for the tower's cleanup crew to deal with the... mess, in the tower, while they went out to eat. After they got cleaned up of course.

**(Pizza place)**

After their little... incident, in the kitchen, the Titans headed out to the Pizza Corner restaurant, the very same place that Star had nearly wrecked completely when she arrived at planet Earth. They'd called in the biohazard squad later since blue furry food that _moved _was _definitely _not normal, and they didn't have the qualifications to handle potentially dangerous materials. At the moment the majority were arguing about what to get at the pizza joint near where Star first touched down. Everyone was trying to decide on a pizza topping...

_'I do not think it is that hard to chose a topping...and I do not even know what pizza tastes like...'_ Gecko thought as he watched the argument

"Double pepperoni!" Cy cried out as Raven rubbed her temples, Gecko hiding in the menu's folds out of sheer embarrassment.

"I'm _not _eating _meat_!" Beast Boy cried in protest.

"There's no meat in pepperoni!" Cy argued, not knowing that at that very moment, a person looking at them through a scanner was placing green crosshairs over their heads, the words _**INITIATE MISSION **_flashing red from the bottom.

"Gizmo to Jinx. Begin Phase One," Gizmo said to Jinx who was cupping her ear, receiving the transmission via hidden radio and carelessly tossing a hex bolt at the bus, causing it to roll downhill. The horn going off, the Titans stood up from their arguing, the sound of a baby crying from the ground level at the cross walk eliciting a shocked gasp from Beast Boy.

"Titans! Go!" Robin shouted as the Titans immediately sprung into action, Starfire pushing the carriage out of the way while Cyborg, Raven, and Gecko planted themselves in the vehicle's path. Reaching him, Cy and Gecko held the bus back with their combined strength, Raven's magic pulling the gear shift lever into **Park **from **Neutral.** At that moment the bus' tires screeched as it slowed, the group finally bringing the bus to a stop with only a foot of space between them, Gecko's body relaxing from potentially pulling Raven out of the way.

Um... Don't buses normally have drivers?" Cy said looking inside to find that the bus was empty.

"And don't baby carriages normally have _babies_?" Robin asked pulling a dark green-furred teddy bear with light green eyes out from said baby's typical occupancy.

"Are you pit-sniffers normally this _stupid_?" a condescending voice suddenly asked from the bear as its head swiveled around, laser beams from its eyes sending Robin, Beast Boy, and Starfire sent flying into an alleyway with a trail of smoke behind them. Meanwhile at the bus, the mode of mass transit suddenly seemed to tilt back on its rear wheels, Cy was completely flabbergasted before the thing came down on top of them, Gecko wrapped his arms around Raven's waist and jumped out of the way of the blast. "And then there were two," the same voice from the teddy bear said in the form of a short bald midget as Gecko set Raven down, both getting into a fighting stance as Robin and Starfire joined them.

"This isn't over yet!" Robin returned, Cy's sonic cannon sending the bus flying to one side as he climbed out.

"We're _just _getting started," the cybrog said with a clenched fist as he leapt out of the hole.

"Who _are _these guys?" Beast Boy asked tossing a banana peel off his forehead.

"We are the HIVE!" Gizmo answered.

"You're worst nightmare!" Mammoth added.

"And _this _is Attack Pattern: Alpha," the pinkette finished.

"What is the point of telling us-Dear Kami!" Gecko cried as the midget took to the air and started firing laser rounds at him, which he and the others dodged as they split off to fight their own enemies.

"What do you call an idiot with a rocket on his back?" Mammoth asked as he grappled Cy in equal strength earning a- "Huh?" -in return

"Doomed!" Gizmo cackled as he slapped a large grey rocket onto Cy's back, which ignited and sent him careening to the sky. Calling out his name, Star suddenly took off into the sky after him, the rocket changing direction and heading north too fast for her to catch it initially, effectively taking her out of the fight. At the same time, Jinx came at Raven with a jumping spin kick, the mage dodging two more strikes before countering with a backhand.

"You fight like a boy," she smirked as she blocked the attack.

"As do I." Gecko said in his polite tone getting between both her and Raven from above with only inches to spare,, he then charged green KI in both his hands and palm striked her stomach and sent the pink-haired sorceress flying straight into Gizmo, but not before he nailed Robin in the chest and sent him to the ground as he and BB rushed them from down the street. Transforming into an elephant mid-stride, Beast Boy rushed at them only for Mammoth to suddenly hoist the transformed changeling into the air over his shoulders.

"Mammoth's gonna make you extinct!" the large teen laughed as he suddenly chucked the pachyderm at the mage and the ninja, the prior returning the favor for earlier by pulling _him _out of the way, Beast Boy rolling across the ground after returning to normal, Robin running up and helping him up while the other three gained some distance.

"Is it just me, or are we getting our butts kicked?" Beast Boy asked.

"It's just you," Gecko and Raven replied.

"Listen up team, I have a plan," Robin said helping the changeling up. At that moment however, three blasts from Gizmo suddenly sent Beast Boy, Gecko, and Raven flying, leaving Robin to face the three HIVE students on his own.

"Gee scum-buffer. Sure hope your fancy plan includes getting _fried_!" Gizmo cackled as his laser cannon leveled itself at Robin who stood his ground.

"You'll just have to find out the hard way," Robin said holding a hand out to the trio, making a _"bring it on" _motion.

At that moment Gizmo's weapon tilted down and impacted the street, a long crack appearing on the asphalt as Jinx landed on her knees and threw a spell that widened the fissure, Mammoth leaping through the air with a mighty yell and bringing all his weight down on the fault line, the three-way combo causing the road to be blasted open into a wide chasm, and Robin tumbled into the darkness of Jump City.

"Robin!" Beast boy cried before he bent down and held his knee, Gecko noticed this and reached into his belt pouches and brought out smoke bombs that he held in his fingers, they were outmatched at this point and just lost Robin, they needed to escape.

"You will pay for this, temes." Gecko snarled then he threw the bombs to the ground which created a large smoke cloud that hid them from view and when it cleared they were gone...

**(Titan's Tower)**

"That didn't just happen..." Beast Boy said as Raven lead him towards one of the chairs in the main entrance of Titans Tower, Gecko had stayed behind in order to look for Robin. "Tell me that didn't just happen," he repeated as she set him down, the changeling rubbing his sore leg.

"It _did _happen. We cannot change the truth, no matter how much we dislike it," Raven said as her hands were enveloped in blue and white-laced healing energy, waves of energy rolling into his leg and healing the damage.

"Who knew we had a doctor in the house? Thanks," Beast Boy returned with a smile.

"No problem," Raven returned as she got up and dusted off her robe. "Gecko, Gecko are you there?" she asked into her T-Communicator she didn't get an answer for a minute which caused her to worry.

"Ah yes sorry, it took me a bit to remember how this thing worked." Gecko said from the other end which caused her to sigh in relief as he was not caught "I... found something at the plaza. When the others get back, have them meet up at the entrance. I need to speak to everyone together."

"... That doesn't sound good," Raven said shutting the comm. device.

"Maybe y'all should call me _Fly_borg," Cyborg said as he and Starfire then entered the lobby. "I was halfway to Gotham City before Star zapped that thing off my back. So what'd I miss?" he asked, the mage unable to meet his eyes. "Tell me how we kicked their butts. Come on. I gotta have the play-by-play," he said itching for the story.

"Where is Robin?" Starfire asked looking around. "Where is Gecko?"

"Gecko is... on his way back," Beast Boy answered. "As for Robin... We're not sure," he said scratching the back of his head.

"Not sure?" Star gaped. "Why are you not-"

"I have searched everywhere." Gecko said sadly, entering the lobby having just gotten back from looking for Robin after the HIVE kids left. "This... was all I was able to find," he said reverently as he held out Robin's utility belt, Starfire gasping in horror while Cyborg groaned and clapped his hands to his forehead.

"I shoulda been there. I let that kid sneak up on me and-what was I-? It was a trap, and I-I shoulda known," Cy groaned out.

"I do not understand. How could you not _find _him?" Starfire demanded of him, which caused him to get even more depressed. "People do not just vanish! He has to be someplace, so go back there and look!" she shouted, voice raising as she pointed the ninja towards the door.

"Easy Star. Come on, this is Robin we're talking about," Beast Boy said stepping between her and the ninja. "I'm sure he's fine. He'll probably turn up any second," he said before the door mechanism began to kick in. "Awesome timing."

"Robin!" Starfire cheered as she flew towards the door before landing, ready to welcome Robin back with open arms only for a sudden explosion to send her flying back. When the dust cleared, the Titan's eyes widened as Jinx, Gizmo, and Mammoth entered the base.

"Oh no," Beast Boy gaped.

"Oh _yes_," Jinx said with a smirk

"You guys got _lucky_ last time, but you're in _our _house now!" Cy growled up as he and the others formed up to meet the advancing trio.

"Yeah, nice place. We'll take it!" Gizmo smirked, Raven throwing a trio of chairs in the HIVE's direction while Starfire tossed several starbolts from overhead.

"Split up!" Cy said firing his cannon, knowing that even if they _could _beat the more team-coordinated group, that a fight in there may cause irreparable damage to the tower. While Cy went off on his own with Gecko and Starfire offering suppression fire, Raven and Starfire headed up the stairs, whereas Gecko accompanied Beast Boy.

"Why must we always get in these situations!" Gecko cried as he and Beast Boy ran down the hallway they'd led Jinx towards, the prior leaping out of the way of the falling architecture with his ninja agility while the latter had assumed the form of a bobcat and leapt around each slab of metal.

"Here kitty kitty. What's the matter? Afraid of a little bad luck?" Jinx asked as wall panels blew out as they fought.

Elsewhere, Raven and Starfire had just flown into the gym and closed the door behind them, the latter welding the door shut. Looking back to one another with a nervous look, wondering if the barricade would hold, they suddenly whirled round when the wall blew out behind them, throwing them to the floor. Looking up, they found Mammoth's head protruding from a freshly-made hole after delivering the mother of all headbutts.

"Hello, ladies," the veritable juggernaught taunted before lunging at them. Elsewhere Cy had found his way into one of the storage rooms of the Tower. Things were mostly dark, but the tiny terror had begun talking to him from the electronic screens, foreboding words of taking him apart leaving the little brat's lips before he descended towards him. Elsewhere in the tower, things had finally settled down as Beast Boy and Gecko had retreated into one of the higher tiers, wall and ceiling panels having remained where they were for the past few minutes.

"Phew. Lost her," BB said catching his breath.

"Dear kami Beast Boy you did not just say-"

"Hi guys."

"Hello Jinx." he said in a polite tone before whirling around to face Jinx, who had just made her presence known.

"This just _isn't _your lucky day," she said shucking a hexbolt at the ceiling, but not before stealing Gecko's scarf suprising him.

And then a tile hit Gecko and Beast Boy over the head, rubbing his head, Beast Boy then growled before transforming into a T-rex, roaring with enough force to shake the entire building as Jinx backflipped out of the way. Tossing a glowing glance at the two, a ring of pink fire then went off in a circled around the two, a loud cracking sound signifying the eventual collapse of the floor, Beast boy and Gecko looked at eachother then clung themselves together with freaked out looks as they dropped below the floor level.

Elsewhere, Cy and Gizmo's fight seemed to turn one-sided when the metal teen suddenly tore two of the kid's spider legs off and grounded him, ripping off his backpack and crushing it sending the little midget running behind some crates. Lifting it up and smirking as he found him, Cy's eyes widened when he stepped on a hologram projector that had been placed there, the tiny terror leaping onto his back and hacking into his systems, using a set of analog controls that were there for _some _reason, taking the larger teen for a carnival ride before ejecting his right arm.

**(Later)**

If you were watching from the bay as the sun set, you could practically _taste _the conflict as Cyborg, Beast Boy, Gecko, Raven, and Starfire were suddenly ejected from the tower as though it were a cannon, they all then landed in the bay sputtering and coughing out sea water.

"Have a nice _afterlife_, you snot-eating _losers_!" Gizmo cackled as Jinx sent a wide-spraying hexbolt into the bay, causing a tidal wave to rise up before sweeping the now screaming Titans under the current.

"Hey didn't that Gecko guy look like one of the new kids?" Jinx asked as she saw the uncanny resemblance between the Red guy and him.

"Who cares." Gizmo said shortly

**(The bay)**

Meanwhile at the north side of Jump City Bay, which at the moment was deserted, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Gecko, Raven, and Starfire had somehow been able to avoid being swept into the undertow, having made their way to the shoreline after being taken from their home. The three who were wearing clothing took the time to wring the water out of it, the silence ended when Beast Boy decided to try and brighten up the situation.

"So uh... Who _else _never wants to go surfing again?" Beast Boy asked.

"Not now man," Cy said in an annoyed tone.

"Hey, I was just trying to-" he said in self-defense, the mage and the ninja both putting a hand on his shoulders to cut him off as Cy extended a small acetylene torch from his left forefinger. Panels on his thighs opening, the teen began to tend to his shorted out circuits caused by both the battle damage by the joyride and the recent _swim_.

"Perhaps I could be of some assistance?" Starfire asked coming up behind him.

"I _got _it."

"But you are so damaged and-"

"I _said _I got it!" Cy growled as he rounded on her, causing the Tamaranian to gasp.

"Hey! She only wanted to help! What is your _problem_?" Beast Boy demanded.

"What do you _think_?" Cy demanded. "We got kicked out of our house, a pint-sized Poindexter took me for a joyride, and in case you hadn't noticed, I just became left-_handed_!" he growled holding up his right bicep, one of the few pieces of his original body back in the tower leaving him with only two chunks left.

"Enough!" Raven shouted out. "We need to control our emotions."

"Or what? Our bad _vibes _will keep you from _meditating_?" Cy growled at her.

"I wish Robin were here," Star said worriedly.

"Well he's _not_!" Cy growled. "Don't you guys get it? They won, we lost. IT'S OVER!"

"**ENOUGH**!" Gecko shouted as he stood up, which surprised and quieted the group as they had _never_ heard him raise his voice. "Nothing is ever _over_, I do not know about you all but I am not just gonna stand by while the enemy takes control of my home! So I am going to get our home back myself or have you all already given up?" Gecko stared hard at the group, which was now regaining hope as they realised they were acting like spoiled children, whining but not doing anything about it.

"My thoughts exactly." a familiar voice said from the dune, the others looking up to see Robin standing on the hillside, seemingly having a ray from heaven casting itself upon him, only his belt was missing which Gecko gave back to him. "Come on. Let's go get our home back." as he put his belt back on, this rallied the team even more as they all stared at their home in which the enemy is occupying.

**(Titan's Tower)**

The following evening, the Tower's exterior had undergone an extensive renovation in the Titan's absence. One of the vertical bars on the **T **had been extended, the lights on the south half had been put out, and a vertical portion had been build up to join the half still lit and coming to the same height at the central extension. The entire effect made the lighted tower look like a giant **H **for HIVE, a honeycomb pattern applied to the add-ons. With the Titans "gone", it was unlikely that anyone would bug them in "their new home". At the same time inside, a pair of spherical robots held an oval-shaped wooden plaque in their "mouths", Cy's arm mounted on it like a stuffed fish.

"Higher... A little to the left... A little more... and... Perfect!" he said once the plaque was in place. "Slade's gonna have _kittens _when he finds out we whipped the Titans _and _took their stinkin' tower," he then laughed heading towards the front consoles.

"Didn't he say to destroy em though?" Mammoth asked, he was pretty sure they were still kicking.

"If we need money we can just rob a bank or somethin'," Gizmo huffed."Far as I'm concerned we got new digs and buried that bird boy six feet under."

"In the meantime, we still have his and that lizard boy's favorite _fashion _statements," Jinx said coming into the room, one of Robin's yellow belts hanging loosely over her hips, she also had Gecko's neon green scarf around her neck before she looked at the blue cloak that she was also wearing in contempt. "But those are the _only _things fashionable around here."

"Tell me about it," Mammoth said pulling a moldy hamburger out of the fridge. "Hmph. All their food is _way _out of date," he said before tossing it into his mouth, the concept apparently not dissuading him in the slightest.

"You think _that _stuff's rotten? Wait 'til you see their _music_," he said as he began chucking CDs off the case with mutterings of "crud", "snot", "mega-crud", and other like-wise terms.

But then a cabinet door slammed in the kitchen on its own, surprising the trio as that slam sparked all the other cabinet to open and close in a storm of noise. But that wasn't all that happened as CD's smacked Gizmo in a rush as some of them floated in the air.

"THIS PLACE IS HAUNTED!" Mammoth shouted as he ran away from floating foods, but no one noticed that thin almost invisible wires connected to all the floating objects chasing the three, all the wires running to the air vent where Gecko manipulated them with his fingers, chuckling softly.

Of course it was at _this _moment that Cy had remotely taken control of his arm, the end of his middle finger flipping out with a camera inside. Chuckling to himself as the three were being chased around by various objects and sometimes getting smacked by them, his arm began roving towards one of the consoles at the front of the room. After scuttling onto one of the chairs, a set of thin tentacles acting as connectors to his limb pressed several keys, a schematic of the Tower's security measures coming into view before the green turned to red. At the moment the screen winked out, alarms and buzzers began going off, Gizmo became separated from the others as a rain of Cd's pelted him away. He then backed into one of the nearby chairs as the others dodged whatever object flew at them, the midget suddenly yelped out in surprise as the chair swiveled around

"What the hairball?" he cried seeing Cyborg's arm standing on the seat by its fingers with a red-eye glaring from the inside of the tip of the middle finger, four tentacles shooting out and grabbing the pipsqueak's arms and legs. The next moment the bionic limb suddenly jumped down before speeding across the floor, a couple of jet thrusters folding out of the forearm and ignited, carrying the two into the air. The next moment the arm balled its hand into a fist, punching through a round ceiling duct and carrying Gizmo up with it.

Back with the rest of the conflict, Jinx continued to avoid the haunted objects only to run head-first into a black shadowy hand that had sprouted from the ceiling, the girl gasping in shock before it receded into the ceiling and took her into the darkness. Left alone, Mammoth began to sweat slightly as a tornado of objects herding him towards the center of the room before a starbolt suddenly slammed into him and rocketed him out of the room. Flying into the room, Starfire landed on the carpet and approached the vent, the grate getting popped off with a good kick as the black-haired ninja landed softly on the ground.

"I believe I made a good ghost did I not?" Gecko said with a smile, feeling very exposed without his scarf as he rubbed at his chin.

"Oh yes friend Gecko, tell me how did you do that without friend Raven's levitation powers?" Starfire asked curiously.

"Simple, I used this." Gecko demonstrated by raising a hand, the wires tied to his fingers glinting in the light. "This is called ninja wire, as sharp as a knife depending on what you're using it for. It's mostly used for traps though."

"Fascinating, I'll ask more about it later." Star said and Gecko nodded before heading for the roof through the window while Starfire headed into the corridor that she shot Mammoth into. At that moment on the roof a large black raven emerged before depositing Jinx and dropping her to her knees, but not before stealing Gecko's green scarf with a talon. Behind her, Cyborg's arm burst through the vent pipe and carried the screaming Gizmo higher and higher before careening towards his classmate, the girl's eyes widening before the inevitable head-on collision which sent them both rolling across the roof. When the elevator door slid open, a green flash of light accompanied the ejection of Mammoth from the metal shaft, the larger teen landing right in front of the other two.

"Sorry to interrupt the victory celebration. But like I said, this isn't over," Robin said making his presence known, Cyborg reattaching his arm after it flew back to him. Raven was wearing the green scarf she stole back, in the back of her mind she was disappointed that Gecko would soon hide half his face behind it after she gave it back to him.

"It's just getting started," he said as the three stood up.

"Attack Pattern Alpha!" Jinx called out, Gizmo and Mammoth scattering to the side as she threw a hexbolt forward. In response the Titans scrambled when the panel they were standing on suddenly swelled up and exploded. Coming down from his jump, Gecko saw that Mammoth was heading towards him with his fists raised for a double axe handle. Leap frogging off his hands, the mammoth teen's attack merely sent an attack toward Cyborg. Landing behind him, Jinx vaulted over his shoulders and hurled a spell at some of the scaffolding as she sailed through the air, the water tank falling over and toppling towards Cyborg, who ran just in time to get out of the way as a second tank collapsed hear him. While Gecko and Starfire were launching projectiles at Jinx, whose projectiles caused them to have to dodge as well, Cyborg looked around for the all-clear when Gizmo suddenly leapt onto his back.

"Hey Robo-Wimp. Feel like getting hacked?" he asked pulling out a metal cylindrical tool, which separated into four prongs and sparked menacingly.

"Nope. How 'bout you? Robin! Now!" he cried as Robin suddenly leapt into the air from behind the water tank and chucking a small yellow device towards Gizmo's pack, attaching to it and causing it to spark madly, the midget crying out in pain and frustration as Robin landed on the roof behind him.

"Ahhh! Cut it out! It's gonna crash my whole system!" Gizmo cried as he ripped off his shoulder-mounted laser. "Get it off me! Get it off-WAH!" he cried as his jetpack suddenly forced him to take to the air. Elsewhere, Jinx ran madly to dodge Star's salvo of starbolts, finding herself funder the scaffolding for the vertical attachment to the tower.

"Beast Boy! Go!" Star cried to BB who ws crouching overhead. Flipping a hand sign, the changeling dove off his perch before transforming into a monkey and attached itself squarely to the pinkette's face, the girl firing spells in all directions before finally yanking him off with her own two hands and chucked him across the roof.

"Your luck just ran out!" Beast Boy said with a mock salute as he got a running start, transforming into a hawk as he left Jinx behind with a confused expression. Looking up, her eyes widened when the framework overhead began to collapse around her as joints popped and pipes burst. Shuddering nervously as the pipework collapsed around her, her world turning black when a pipe hit her head as she was pulled by wires out of the way of being crushed.

"I do not think we need casualties." Gecko said as he cut the wires he used to pull Jinx out of the way from his fingers. Looking to the side, he saw Mammoth running straight at Raven, his fist pulled back only for her to fly over it and avoid it as she dropped down behind him. Turning to charge again, Cy came out of nowhere and rammed his shoulder into him, the mammoth teen sent flying through the air and tumbling a few times before he finally stopped skidding. Looking up, Mammoth saw Beast Boy transformed into a T-Rex, roaring loudly and causing him to completely freak out and run for his life like the fat guy out of Jurassic Park. Firing a mighty starbolt at the fleeing teen, Starfire then nailed Mammoth dead center in the gut, the hit leaving him spinning in midair as Gecko and Robin ran towards him, the latter lacing his fingers together as he helped the prior fly through the air, where he came into a flying roundhouse kick with his right shin glowing green.

"Take this teme!" Gecko cried as he whirled around and repetitively struck the mammoth teen across the face in a flying whirlwind kunu fu kick, the finisher sending him rolling across the ground before he crashed into his teammates, all arranged in a groaning pile after Gizmo had finally come down off his _high_.

"Cram it. I'm calling Slade," Gizmo said pulling out a transmitter, which was flicked on as Robin yanked him up to eye level.

"Who is Slade?"

"Wouldn't _you _like to know, barf-brain?" he asked with a grin, his expression clear that he wasn't going to talk.

**(Unknown)**

A while later back in Slade's darkened lair, Slade sat on his throne and looked down at HIVE's Headmistress, who at the moment had come to apologize for her student's failure after they were taken in by the authorities.

"I assure you, such failures are _not _tolerated within the HIVE. Once the agents have been retrieved from the authorities, they will be disciplined. _Strictly _disciplined," she said bringing her fist down onto her palm.

"Actually, your agents served my plans quite _well_," the man known as Slade stated. "I never expected them to succeed. They were merely messengers. And the message... has been delivered," he said as Robin's likeness appeared on the monitor, captured on film by Gizmo and asking **"Who is Slade?" **over and over again, an entire _row _of screens lighting up.

**(Elsewhere)**

"So, how long till we bash the Titan's ourselves?" Blackfire asked her Partner as she packed her clothes in a duffel in their shitty apartment in the slums of town, it was the perfect spot to disappear, or in Red's case be invisible.

"Tch soon if I have anything to say about it." Red Dragon said as he threw clothes into his backpack. "My bro running around being all goody-goody unchecked pisses me off. But we have to play by boss man's rules while we get payed by him." Then Red's face gained a dark smirk that Blackfire admired for a moment before saying anything.

"What, I like that look but I need words." Blackfire smirked which caused Red's to grow.

"We may have to play by his rules but it doesn't mean we can't have fun..." Red said as he threw an arm around the black-haired one's shoulders, her silently admiring the toned muscles of his arm. "Nor does it mean we can't have our own plans."

**(Titian's Tower)**

The next morning after the HIVE's _additions _to the tower had been taken down, the massive spires and tiles of metal scheduled to be taken off the island via barge within the next week-

"NOOOOO! This is the worst thing that could ever happen!" Beast Boy cried. "My tunes! They've been... _alphabetized_," he said as though saying the word itself was sacrilege. "How am I ever going to _find _anything?" he cried as he began tossing the CDs over his shoulder, whereas Cy continued to search high and low for what he'd been searching for the previous morning.

"They went... into my room," Raven said icily as she came in holding one of her cloaks. "No one should _ever _go into my room."

"They have disposed of all our furry blue food!" Starfire gasped.

"It was possesed by an evil spirit and you're_ upset _that it's gone?" Gecko asked with a raised eye brow as he stroked his scarf that Raven gave back to him, secretly making Raven proud at his detached attitude for the loss of the sinful abomination called food.

"You gotta be _kidding _me!" Cy cried as he lifted up the couch. "The whole _place _gets cleaned and I still can't find the-" he said before Robin whistled to get his attention, pointing past the couch to the coffee table where the remote lay waiting in plain sight. "Ha!" he laughed as he dropped the couch and sat down, Robin flipping through the channels as the others joined in. "I guess we really oughta be training for battles, tracking down clues, and trying to find out who _Slade _is, huh?" Cy asked

"We will. But right now, I'm just happy to be part of the team," Robin returned.

* * *

**Wing: I'm sorry please don't hurt me! "Was suspended high in the air by Raven as Blackfire made her hands glow in warning"**

**Blackfire: Then why'd you take so long updating? "Eyes glow as she shot a starbolt near Grey's head"**

**Wing:I HAD A LOSS OF INSPERATION AND NO TIME DUE TO SCHOOL AND MY NEW JOB! PLEASE LET ME DOWN!**

**Raven:Your call."Raven shrugged as she suddenly cut her powers, causing Wing to smack the floor with a large thud star's rolling around her head."**

**Red Dragon:...Oi baka Gecko, your not blind of the hotness right? "Staring at Blackfire"**

**Gecko:...I'm sorry wha? "Distracted as he stared at Raven"**

**Red Dragon:All I need to hear, Review people the Baka Author apologizes for the delay.**


	6. BB and Gecko's weird day

**Wing: And I'm back!**

**Blackfire: Darn, here I was hoping you'd stay away... (Wing glared at her)**

**Raven: Also you said we'd be having _guests_ today?**

**Wing: Ah right, anyway today we are having a special guest do the disclaimer and the other to be well...completely epic in my opinion.**

**Gecko: Is this the one who made the story you based yours off of? (In the background Raven opened a portal for the guests to enter through)**

**Red Dragon: You had to mooch off another's creativity? You have no ounce of your own do you Baka-Author? (This caused Wing to go into her emo corner and cry anime tears of saddness)**

**Ventus: Dainamikku Entorii! (Jump-kicks Red Dragon in the face)**

**NeoNazo356: Ha! Take that, you teme! (Extends hand to Wing) You badmouth her again and you'll get worse than a foot to the face!**

**Blackfire: Aren't you offended? I mean, she pretty much ripped off your work, only she swapped out your _very _dashing Original Character (Eyes Ventus hungrily) for a Naruto-wannabe (pointing to Gecko).**

**Gecko: Oi! I take offense to that!... Even if I don't have a clue on who Naruto is...**

**NeoNazo3-: First thing's first. (Shortens the excessive font in lieu of a shorter in-skit moniker) **

**Neon: Second, on note of the reason why I'm not offended; immitation is the greatest form of flattery, and, I _do _enjoy flattery. **

**Ventus: Clearly. (Rolls eyes)**

**Neon: Shadup, or I'll make you a woman! Not that I'm implying being one's _punishment _(turns to Wing).**

**Wing: ...Technicaly it kinda is once a month, but meh no harm done. Hey Ventus can you do the disclaimer?**

**Ventus: No prob. NeoNazo356 and Greywing44 do not own Teen Titans. If they did I would be the main character and Gecko would be my sidekick.**

**Gecko: OI!**

**Wing: Damn right you would, would make the entire series more awesome in my opinion.**

**Ventus: Why thank you. (Smile, accompanied by an upward inflection)**

**Gecko: OIOIOIOIOI!**

**Neon: That's enough out of you. (Slaps chloroform rag over Naruto-wannabe's mouth, making him lose consciousness) **

* * *

It was the fourth morning, and everyone sans Beast Boy was in the common area. The sounds of breakfast being made as Cy stood at the skillet making eggs, bacon, and sausage. The rich, hearty smells permeated the air, making mouths water as they imagined the taste of the good food. Cyborg set the table, putting plates in front of the teens as said teens started to eat.

"No waffles?" Gecko asked, confused at the lack of the Cyborg's favorite breakfast food.

"I didn't have the stuff to make the batter..." Cy cried anime tears, making Raven roll her eyes behind her book.

Moments later however, the morning air was suddenly pierced by a loud- "AHHHHHHHHH!" –a brown-skinned lanky teen shorter than Robin bursting into the room wearing nothing but a towel, a backscrubber in his hands. Confused at who it was, Robin, Raven,Gecko, and Starfire's eyes suddenly widened when they realized the brown-skinned teen was _Beast Boy_, and looking over to Cyborg's shit-eating grin, it was evident as to who was responsible for the changeling's current predicament. Then silence permeated the room before a sniker coming from Gecko broke it, who was trying to hold in his laughter but failed as he doubled over and busted a gut. The others eventually got into the act too, Raven included, as the weight of Beast Boy being _brown _after being _green _for so long finally set in.

"Guys! What's so funny! I'm _brown_!" Beast boy cried now pulling on his now-brown hair, his hands quickly darting to his waist so his towel wouldn't fall. If word got out that he let his towel fall down in mixed company, Elasti-Girl would have a _fit_. No, it'd be more prudent to say she'd have the whole _barn_.

"Sorry man. Had to do it," Cy said admitting _he _was the one who pulled the prank, chuckling. "Always wanted to know what you'd look like as a different color." He then laughed as Beast Boy glared at him before storming off to his room to get some pants on and see if he had a spare _mask _lying around...

"Ahhh that was a good one..." Gecko whipped a tear from the corner of his eye.

"Oh that was most amusing." Starfire laughed as she held her sides. "I _never _thought I'd see Beast Boy in _any _color then green!"

"Ha ha, but seriously dudes! What am I going to do about this!?" Beast Boy cried as he stormed back into the room, wearing his usual outfit but also wearing the mask he had from the Doom Patrol. Given his brown skin, now he looked like a kid in a Beast Boy _costume._

* * *

**(One Day later # Bath & Bodyworks)**

"Why! Why do none of you know!?" A still brown Beast boy shouted as he shook a clerk, making the clerks eyes swirl. You see the dye did not go away after two days, making Beast boy panic. Of couse a panicing Beast boy is an annoying Beast boy, so someone had to go with him to find someone who knew how to remove it. Naturaly they went to bathing and skin stores, most of which Beast boy complained that they were 'women stores' this -_Gecko not knowing what that meant_- made the ninja basicly drag the brown teen into the store.

"Please Beast boy, calm yourself." Gecko said as he pulled the teen away from the poor clerk. "Its not his fault that he doesn't know how to remove the dye..."

"WHYYYY, I don't wanna be brownnnn!" Beast boy cried in despair as anime tears flowed down his face, this making Gecko sigh.

As the two teens then searched for another clerk a large man came up to the front of the store. The man wore a fedora on his head as he stroked his mustache, he looked italian as he had black hair and brown beady eyes. He wore a long brown coat with a white dress shirt, black tie, and brown slacks with black dress shoes. The man grinned as he rubbed his fedora before walking into the store.

"Your sure this'll get rid of the dye?" Beast boy asked a brown-haired woman as he held a bottle of soap.

"Positive, had a bad dye job and used that..." The woman replied as she pointed to the bottle. "Got rid of it in a snap." she was then surprised as Beast boy threw his arms around her in a glomp.

Thankyouthankyouthankyouthan kyou!" Beast boy shouted as he rubbed his cheek against the woman's, who was now trying to pry the teen from her person.

"I'm terribly sorry for him!" Gecko apologised as he pried the teen away from the woman with a noticable amount of force. "He's been brown for a couple of days so he was very desperate..."

"Uh no problem...I guess..." The woman said in an unsure tone before noticing that Gecko's voice sounded familiar. "Do...have we met before?"

Gecko would have answered if he hadn't pushed the two down when the shelf they were next to got cut in half horizontally.

"Ah if all you lovely lady's would put your hands in the air..." A smooth voice boomed through the store, making the two teens go on the alert. "It would be very helpful, after all I wouldn't want to bathe this place in blood...just yet."

The same man from the front of the store walked in like he owned the place, shuffling a deck of cards in his hands as he smirked at them all. The people in the store stared at him before slowly putting their hands up.

"Ah that's very nice." The man grinned. "I am known as the Dandy man, and I would like you all to gather all of your soap products."

"Uh... Why?" a clerk asked, not seeing the point of gathering soap when most people held up stores for money. His question was answered when the counter he was suddenly standing behind was sliced into pieces, all of which fell into its own footprint.

"I believe that would be your answer." Dandy man grinned as he shuffled his cards with a flourish. The Clerk nodded furiously at that as he went over to the shelves and started gathering soaps, dropping some as his arms couldn't stop shaking. Gecko, Beast Boy, and the brown-haired woman were hidden behind the halved shelf. Gecko looked at the man with a critical eye, seems the man was a showboat and those cards were probably razor-sharp. Considerably so since it cut through a counter like it was made out of butter.

"Beast Boy, call the others." Gecko ordered, the brown teen nodding before he took out the compact and called Robin.

"_Robin here, what's up Beast Boy_?" Boy wonder asked over the com. "_Did you find that dye remover yet_?" Oh he hoped he did, he was getting tired of all the whining from Beast Boy's end. Cyborg's prank was hilarious for the first few hours...but the novelty quickly wore off and now it was getting annoying.

"First off yeah, I did, a nice woman nameddddd..." BB trailed off as he stared at the woman, obviously asking for a name.

"Alice..." The woman answered as she had her arms over her head in a protective manner.

"Alice but yeah we sorta-" BB was cut off, literally in this case as the communicator was sliced in half by a playing card, making BB freeze and slowly look up to the grinning face of the Dandy Man.

"Hello little one." The man's grin was sadistic as he drew out multiple cards in his fingers. "Looks like you will be the first casualty here!" the Dandy Man then threw his cards at BB, who turned into a rat and scurried around the razor-edged projectiles before darting underneath the ruined shelf. The Dandy Man drew his hand back, waiting to attack the first spot of green that moved, when a rhino with brown skin suddenly burst through the shelf behind him and rammed right into his back with a loud _***CRACK***_ However, the victory was short lived as the man burst into a flurry of cards, Beast Boy returning to normal and catching one in his hand.

"A card clone?" Beast boy sounded

"Look behind you little one!" The Dandy Man shouted as he threw his cards at the distracted teen, but BB was saved by multiple throwing stars that intercepted them. Gecko then jumped down from the ceiling, hitting the Dandy Man's head with his heel before spinning away and landing next to Beast Boy.

"Thanks dude, but what is it with this guy and cards?" Beast Boy asked, the Ninja shrugged.

"Don't know, you think if we ask him he'll tell us?" Gecko asked, making Beast Boy faceplant.

"I don't think he'll tell us man!" BB shouted as he got up. "Why the heck would he dude?!"

"Gah that hurt miho." Dandy Man groaned as he rubbed the back of his head where Gecko's hit landed. Dandy Man then stared at Gecko in a confused manner. "...Tha heck are you supposed to be?"

"I'm a Ninja." Gecko answered.

"Like that one anime character? What's his name..." Dandy Man mused. "Naruto?"

"...Who?" Gecko asked making both faceplant.

"How could you not know!?" Dandy Man shouted as he got up and rubbed his nose.

"He's like THE biggest anime character to date dude!" Beast Boy shouted before gaining a determined face. "When we get back to the Tower I'm soooo introducing you to my manga."

"Welp, disregarding that I still have to kill you both sooo..." Dandy man snapped his fingers, cards appearing around him. "No hard feelings!"he said throwing his hands out, a horizontal rain of cards flying at the two teens. In response Gecko threw a smoke bomb at the ground, hiding the teens from view as the cards went through the smoke. A rhino with Gecko riding then came charging at The Dandy Man, making him roll to the side but he did not anticipate the wires that wrapped around him and dragged him behind the rhino. It charged through the doors of the store and stopped suddenly, the dragged Dandy Man being thrown from the momentum into a lamp-post right outside, causing the two teens to cringe at the loud _***CLA-A-ANG***_. However, that only made the man, who now had a broken and bleeding nose, angry as he cut through the wires with his cards before throwing them at the two in a continuous stream from his sleeves like a garden hose. The rhino quickly shifted into a cheetah and dashed around the deadly cards, leaving a trail of collateral damage in his wake.

"KAI!" Gecko shouted as he leaped into the fray, summoning his clones which deflected the cards with their katana. Dandy Man was soon overwhelmed by the sheer numbers as the clones slammed the pommels of their katana into his stomach, cheek, leg, other cheek, shoulder, and back. Once again however this was another Card Clone, Gecko's eyes darting about in an effort to find his foe before the man made his presence known.

"You activated mah trapcard!" Dandy Man said snapping his fingers, a ring of card appearing around Gecko before they began swirling around him. The teen crossed his arms to protect his vitals though his back and arms suffered numerous bleeding cuts. So distracted was the man by the sight of the black-and-green-clad teen's blood flying into the air and staining his cards, that he didn't notice the elephant's trunk grasping his ankle until it was too late. It was at the moment that Dandy Man's body met a nearby brick wall that the maelstrom of razor-sharp paper assaulting Gecko finally subsided.

"Thanks... Beast Boy," the ninja panted out as he held back the urge to cry out.

"Gahhh..." Dandy Man groaned from his position on the ground, twitching in pain as the cut up Gecko took out the handcuffs that Robin gave him in this situation and used them as such.

"Soooo... Why did he rob a store of soap?" Beast Boy asked as he reverted, still wondering about that one detail.

"Because I wanted to have the perfect hair..." Dandy Man cried anime tears as his fedora fell off, the top of his head being completely bald. "Because I don't have any!" the man then broke down crying as the teens stood there awkwardly. "I thought if I mixed them together I could make something to grow my hair back!"

"Dude..." Beast Boy muttered with a weirded out face. "I hope _I_ don't get bald..."

"Haiii..." Gecko trailed off as he took out his communicator and called Robin.

"_Gecko we're coming to get you guys just hang on_!" Boy wonder shouted as lots of scrambling was heard.

"Robin we're fine." Gecko cut in. "We caught the criminal but... It was a weird day, Robin, I can't describe it any better then that..." The ninja's eyes went to the grown man crying on the ground. "Veeery weird."

* * *

**(Hours later)**

"So...the guy was trying to steal soap?" Robin asked slowly as he, Gecko, and Raven were in the infirmary. "All because he didn't have any hair?"

"Yes, I did tell you that it was a weird day..." Gecko answered simply. "And to think all it took to find him was me and Beastboy just going out to get some dye remover..."

"Yeah you did but that was just..." Robin trailed off, finding no words.

"Moronic." Raven answered simply as she slowly healed the lacerations across Gecko's, seeming not to be bothered by the story, but slightly distracted by the fact that his shirt was off.

"I guess it would be..." he trailed off before he dropped his hand onto his fist. "Oh! I just remembered something very important," he said getting the two's attention once again. "Who's Naruto?" Gecko cocked his head when the two faceplanted

* * *

**Wing: I'm sorry, I would've spent more time on this but...**

**Red Dragon: Baka authoress couldn't scrounge up any more of her nonexistent creativity?" (Red Dragon's mouth was then bound by a black aura, making him flail around to get it off but failing.)**

**Raven: Finally he shuts up. Thought that kick would've knocked him out for the rest of the chapter though... You're losing your touch, Ventus.**

**Ventus: You aren't _my _Raven. Don't talk like you know me.  
**

**Raven: _Your _Raven? She sounds like a lucky girl.  
**

**Ventus: We-We're just friends! (blushes)  
**

**Neon: Sitcom aside, this was a good chapter.  
**

**Blackfire:Your actualy being truthful?**

**Wing:Woman you'd best shut your mouth before we ALL find out weather Tamirainian's are bullet proof or not... (Lifts up a 45. Magnum and clicks the safety)**

**Raven:I think that's the cue to end it, review because your opinion matters and whatnot...**

**Gecko:Will no one tell me who Naruto is!?**


	7. Rage of the Elements

**Wing: Hello again mah Readers, I apologize for the delay in my last chapter. School and lack of interest before I got some new ideas.**

**Blackfire: Yeah she's not going to give up on one of her most popular stories...which is saying something... (In the background Gecko had smoke coming out of his ears with swirling eyes)**

**Raven: Alright who broke him? Red Dragon if it was you... (Tries to revive Gecko while glaring at Red Dragon.)**

**Red Dragon: I had no hand in this, blame Baka Authoress's reviewer I be Sporks.**

**Wing: Welp, let's not delay anymore, I no own Teen Titans. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

It was a few days after the HIVE students now known to them as Jinx, Mammoth, and Gizmo were taken away by the authorities after their sound defeat at the Titan's hands. The spires of metal and tiles had been removed from the island by barge and would be recycled for various uses. When the mayor asked why the three teen-villains of them would go to all the trouble of making the Tower **H-**shaped, Robin simply answered that it was meant to be a psychological attack. With the apparent use of construction drones, the three of them must've meant to turn the city's current symbol of hope into a symbol of despair. Since Titans Tower had been completed, crime had dropped wherever the Tower itself could be seen, thus the cops weren't stretched that thing. If it had worked, the three teen-villain's plot would've thrown the city into a state of anarchy.

At the moment the night sky was dark and filled with thunderhead clouds, flashes of lightning illuminating their contours. It was inside the hall that Beast Boy was setting something up, using the form of a buffalo and straining as he forced the mother of all rubber bands back until it caught on a nearby hook. Ducking away with a mischievous grin on his face, he then held up a pink balloon filled with who-knows-what in his hands, letting off a wicked little chuckle.

"This is gonna be _sweet_!" he chuckled rubbing his hands together like a madman.

"What are you doing?" Raven suddenly asked form behind him, the changeling shrieking and nearly losing his balloon, which was on the verge of bursting. Catching it with a sigh, the mage could only state- "Please tell me this isn't another ri_dic_ulous prank."

"Okay. It's not a ridiculous prank. It's a _brilliant _one!" he said trying to get a laugh out of her, only for the mage to wearily roll her eyes. "Alright, check it out. 'Member how Cyborg put red dye in my shampoo and I turned brown for three days?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yeah, and I remember how annoying you were when you reached the third day..." Raven answered as an eyebrow twitched at the memory. "So annoying we put poor Gecko up to taking you out to get some dye remover..." Though she did get some... _payment_ for having Gecko take BB out...

"I wasn't that bad!" Beastboy denied. "Anyway, I give you the Beast Boy Insta-Lube 9000," he said suddenly pulling down a blue white-marked blueprint with a crude drawing of the hallway like the kind you'd see on Wile E. Coyote's drawing table. "See, when chrome dome steps around the corner, his toot tugs the wire. The wire trips the lever, the lever releases the mother of all rubber bands, which sends a balloon-load of motor oil flying _right _at him, and BOOSH! Pretty clever huh?" he said before waiting to get the girl's take on his plan. In all honesty however, he should've known that she wouldn't care one way or another, as long as it didn't directly affect her.

"You're a genius," she said with a hint of obvious sarcasm laced into her tone.

"It's just a little good clean dirty fun-," the changeling stated before he was cut off by a face appearing in his vision upside down. "AHHH!" the Green Bean screamed as the hanging Gecko nearly scared the crap outta him. "Dude don't do that!"

"Hey Gecko." Raven greeted naturally, having sensed him coming and smirking inwardly as BB tried to get his heart-rate back to normal.

"Hello Raven, Beastboy," he said giving short bows to each of them, which was amazing considering he was standing on the ceiling. "Question: Have either of you seen a spool of tripwire anywhere? I was doing inventory on my gear and found a spool missing."

"Uhhh... No..." BeastBoy laughed nervously as he tried to hide the trap, him being the one that had taken said missing spool of wire in the first place. Because he was the smallest member of the team, Gecko obviously saw the metallic glint in the darkness when a streak of lightning had cracked through the sky.

"Beast boy...Why did you take my wire?" Gecko sighed, making the teen slump. "We talked about this, you are not allowed near my tools."

"But why not?" BB whined as he waved his arms around. "Your ninja weapon's are so COOL!"

"Because if we wouldn't trust you with a toaster you think we're going to trust you with dangerous weapons?" Raven asked blandly with a raised eyebrow. The Green Bean then started to protest before footsteps echoed down the hall.

"Here he comes," BB said ducking away, then whisked her and G off as well. Surprising since the ninja was still on the ceiling...

"I do not think-" Raven.

"Shhh!" BB.

"What's going-" Gecko.

"Shhh!" BB said shushing them again.

"Why are we hiding?" Cy then asked.

"Shhh!" he shushed again, only for his eyes to go wide as saucers realizing that his target was nowhere near ground zero, Cyborg currently hunched down behind the three of them. "Cyborg? You can't be Cyborg!"

"I can't?" he asked.

"If you're you, then who's...?" he cried pointing at Cy as he looked down the hall. At that moment, a violet boot stepped onto the wire and caught it, the wire pulled taut, moving the lever and pulling the hook away from the rubber band. "NOOOOOOOO!" Beast Boy cried as he ran at it, the world seeming to flow in slow motion as the projectile was propelled forward by the built-up tension, his hands barely scraping it before it shot forward. On the other side, so taken by surprise was Starfire that she _literally _couldn't see straight, releasing a small- "Eek!" – as the balloon collided with her face, splattering her with the viscous contents and knocked her onto her back.

"Are you harmed friend?" G asked as Star propped herself up with her hands.

"This is punishment?" she asked puzzled as she wiped some of the motor oil and only god-knows-what-else out of her eyes. "I did something wrong?"

"You didn't. _He _did," Raven said pointing a finger at Beast Boy.

"Star! It was... You weren't meant to… I didn't… uh, heheh. Just remember to change that oil every three thousand miles," he said jokingly, though no one was laughing.

"On my planet, we have a _name _for those who do such terrible things," Starfire said as she stood over him with steadily building rage. "You are a... a... CLORBAG VARBLERNELK!" she cried angrily, her rage causing the oil to disappear at the last two words.

"I'm a what-bag?" the changeling asked.

"You _heard _the lady," Cy stated.

"You are _such _a clorbag," Raven stated.

"I'm dissapointed in you clorbag." Gecko stated as he retrived his wire from the trap, winding it into a spool again. Even though he had absolutely no idea what Starfire called him...

"Come on you guys. Can't anyone take a joke?" he asked, gluping from the looks shot at him from the others.

Titans! Trouble!" Robin said form down the hall, his silhouette lit up by the lightning's glare.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Jump City Bridge, cracks of lightning flashed across the skies and thunderclouds rumbled ominously. A few moments later, a clap of lightning suddenly struck the roadway, a big rig on the road cutting sharply to the right, the truck stopping short of the smoking, flaming strike point, many cars slamming their brakes to avoid a collision, creating an instant traffic jam.

As the smoke began to clear, two figures were revealed. Both of them were wearing outfits akin to that of a samurai's armor but without the upper body protection. The larger one was bulky and blue-skinned with black clothing trimmed blue, a samurai-style helmet on his head. There was a thundercloud emblazoned on his chest, and he had long black sideburns. The other one, much thinner than his cohort, had light yellow skin and hair, his outfit red and yellow with a lightning bolt on his chest. He had a headband on that kept his upswept hair out of the way and had a guard plate stretching down covering both his cheeks. The two of them wore armbands, wrist, and shin guards.

"May we have fun here, brother?" the large one asked.

"Of course!" he answered creating a blue bolt between his hands. "We are Thunder and Lightning. We may do whatever we please," he said referring to his brother first and himself second, throwing the bolt upward at the cables connecting the bridge to the roadway. "Look brother! I command the sparks to dance!" he laughed as the sparks from overhead fell around them in a shower.

"Amusing. Now listen as I make music!" he said clapping his hands, creating an intense shockwave and sending it radiating outwards, a few bridge cables jarring loose as they began to whipsaw back and forth.

"Tell all who pass this way know- Lightning was here!" Lightning cackled as he carved a five-lined lightning bolt down the side of the semi.

"And Thunder too!" the blue-skinned _elemental_ said banging his fists together knuckle to knuckle, creating an earthquake that stopped the cars on the road, every alarm within a quarter mile going off, the brothers laughing and Thunder patting Lightning's shoulder.

"Most amusing," the yellow-skinned _elemental _spoke.

"Hate to break it to you..." Robin said from the truck trailer causing the two to snarl, the others in attendance. "But you guys have a lousy sense of humor! This ends- Now!"

"No one gives orders to Thunder and Lightning!" Lightning cried shaking his fist at the spiky-haired teen. "Taste my power!" he shouted as he threw a lightning bolt at the Titans, who scattered in five directions as the trailer got a big hole blown through it, wiping out the graffiti. Performing a U-turn and swooping down with her starbolts blazing, Lightning leapt onto a line of cars as Starfire did likewise, the two running along the parallel tracks and trading shots for several dozen yards until the elemental got a hit on the Tamaranian and knocked her down. Raven then dodged a lightning bolt and launched herself downward with a flying kick, the yellow brother throwing his arms up to block the flurry of kick as he was being driven back. Finally getting clear, he socked her with a bolt of lightning and sent her flying, Gecko catching her before she landed on the ground and cringing as the electricity arced across his body. Transformed into a giant panda, Beast Boy lumbered towards and catching Lightning in a bear hug. For a moment the elemental struggled, but then he electrified his entire body and gave the shape-shifting teen a few thousand volts, forcing him back into human form and causing him to let go.

"Your powers are strong, but mine are _stronger!_" Lightning cackled.

"Then test mine." The ninja stated as his foot came down on the elemental's head. A clone coming from the side to side kick him with a leg charged with green KI, sending Lightning crashing into a car. "If you are from my country, then you should know what I am." G took a stance as he drew his Katana, holding it in a reverse grip as the enraged elemental got out of the wreckage. The rest of the group fighting thunder in the background.

"Kawanageru..." Lightning whispered in awe before shaking his head violently. Gaining his anger back as his hands electrified. "Who cares!? You will pay for ruining my fun!" he then forced the lightning into the shape of a sword and charging at the ninja, who met his strike with his own. Gecko then struck his foot into the elemental's jaw, his sword absorbing the lightning as he swung his other foot into the back of the elemental's head. Sending Lightning into another car, but he had to quickly bring his sword up to block a lightning bolt aimed at him. A pissed off Lightning came out of the wreckage of the car, tired of his fun being ruined by this shinobi...

"Fine then. I'll leave. There's fun to be had _elsewhere_!" he said launching a lightning bolt across the air, striking Beast Boy who appeared to be talking to the elemental's brother before said elemental rushed over to his brother's side. "Ah, the thrill of victory," he sighed throwing an arm over his brother's shoulder. "Come Thunder. We shall seek more amusement!" he said flying away with his brother, not really wanting to deal with the ninja with the cursed blade...

"Kami why do they always run?" Gecko sighed as he sheathed Kawanageru, the katana making a-_click_-sound as the sword rested on his back. Beast Boy rising out of the pile of rubble he'd been blasted into, smoking, disheveled, and drooling a bit.

"Well, that was a shock," the changeling told Starfire, only for the girl to turn her nose up to him and float on. "So... I'm guessing you're still mad?" he asked as the team regrouped.

"Okay team. We have to find those guys before they do any more damage. Cyborg, search he west side, Raven, the east. I'll take downtown. Beast Boy, Gecko, you and Star scan from the skies." Robin ordered, causing BB to uneasily look up to his female partner, where as the other one gave off a look that said, _"You make the mess, you clean it up."_

"Um... Maybe Cyborg should come with me instead," he said trying to get away from the red-head.

"Cyborg can't fly," Robin stated evenly.

"Oh. Yeah," BB said nervously before his eyes widened. "Hey Gecko can't fly either so why is _he_ coming?"

"Because he's the best choice for it, and he can easily keep up using the rooftops." Robin explained shortly. Truth be told he only wanted Gecko there to keep an eye on Star and BB, just in case that the earlier prank got in the way of the goal.

"Have a nice flight, my little clorbag," Cy said teasingly as he pulled on the greenette's cheek, the changeling groaning as the group scattered, leaving him with the other flier and runner.

"So... Clorbag Varblernelk huh?" Gecko asked the red-head, said red-head nodding while huffing in Beast Boy's direction. "Come, I shall take the lead. And if the Lightning deity Teme shows up I'll be the first to know." Voicing his theory that the two were _Japanese _deities. Breaking out into a run and jumping over the high roof tops with ease as the fliers followed.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, the group had flown through the skies -_or ran in Gecko's case_- to come upon a ruined courtyard for the museum. Several stone slabs had been toppled over, resembling giant dominos, and if Gecko's memories were correct, there used to be a stone globe on that one pedestal, which had probably been used to smash the stone slabs.

"Well, either they were just here, or this is the ugliest modern art I've ever seen," Beast Boy joked.

"You are not funny. You are a clorbag varblernelk," the Tamaranian girl stated adamantly as she walked past, Gecko following a few paces to her left to give the girl some space.

"Come on Star. You can't stay mad forever. What? Do I have to do the face? You _know _you can't resist the face," he said as in no time flat, he had transformed into a small kitten with huge, shining eyes. The changeling meowed as endearingly as possible, the girl looking at him for a long moment before huffing, turning her nose upwards, and walking away. "She resisted the face!" BB cried in shock.

"Your humor does not appeal to everyone Beastboy. There are limits to what is deemed funny and what is not funny, and I believe that you have crossed into the boundaries of _not_ funny" Gecko stated looking around the corner of the remaining slabs. Ignoring the ninja even though he had been correct, the changeling ran over to star as she examined where the globe had once been anchored, smoke rising from the stump while she had her hand to her chin in thought.

"Just talk to me, Star!" BB cried kneeling. "Come on, this is no fun!"

"Wrong again, green one!" Lightning said from overhead, he and Thunder floating down and firing their own attacks, the two off-guard Titans scattering. While Starfire ran down one side and kept just ahead of Thunder who was _also _on foot, Beast Boy and Gecko ran at Lightning.

"Seppu!" Gecko called out as he took to the air in a spinning kick, Lightning throwing his namesake at the shinobi, only for it to arc around him and into the ground much to his surprise. So surprised was he, that he was unprepared for the heel that crashed against his left cheek, sending him tumbling across the ground.

"Grrr..." Lightning growled as he rubbed his sore face, which was becoming slightly discovered. "You! All you did was _kick _me! How is it you can inflict harm upon a deity?!"

"Rubber-insulated soles," Gecko said with a smirk before he sent his fist into the elemental's gut, making him double over before he spun around and kicked the deity's behind. Sending him into the stone wall, but Lightning wasn't done by a long shot as he made a lightning jump at the ninja. Only for him to place his hands on the deity's shoulders and vault over him, Gecko created his clones as he snaped his foot into the back of Lightning's head. The enraged Lightning rounded on him with another lightning blast, making Gecko jump in the air before he was hit, Lightning smirked at his victory before his eyes widened at an unharmed Gecko landing on his feet. Sparking a bit but unharmed...

"Nani?!" Lightning shouted as Gecko smirked behind his scarf.

"Easy, lightning always goes into the ground, passing through anything it hits in order to get to it." Gecko explained before he took his stance. "But I believe we aren't done here yet." Making Lightning growl before he charged at the ninja.

**A few minutes earlier on Starfire's side**

After performing her high backflip over Thunder's head, GeckoLightning clashing in the background, she leapt off to the end of the courtyard as he closed in on her. As the blue-skinned elemental projected a beam towards her, she countered with a mighty starbolt, the two attacks meeting in the middle and cancelling out. After a few seconds however, her energy began to overwhelm his, reaching him and knocking him across the open expanse to land squarely where the globe once stood. Now a giant bear, Beast Boy moved against him and fought, the ursine titan getting to his hind legs to plow into Thunder, driving him into the courtyard wall while Starfire opted to watch Gecko fight Lightning. As much as she enjoyed the grand battles of her new career, there was something akin to a _rush _watching two people fight fist to fist, their bodies on the line. "Listen, I don't want to hurt you. And I know you don't want to hurt me," Beast Boy said resuming human form and holding Thunder up by his collar.

"_Pain _does not amuse us," the elemental returned plainly.

"Could've fooled me. Keep playing rough, and innocent people will get hurt," he said with a clenched fist, causing the blue figure to think. Elsewhere, a sudden puff of smoke rose before solidifying at the fence that separated the courtyard from the museum lawn. Stepping out of the shadows was a tall figure with long white hair blowing about an old but strong male face, his thin moustache and beard giving him a vaguely Oriental appearance. He wore a broad flat-crowned hat, red traveling robes, and black robes underneath. Watching Gecko and Lightning battle with high interest, that only hightining when Gecko drew Kawanageru and absorbed the lightning bolt the deity threw at him. The man then pulled out an old wooden box on a tripod, resembling an old-style movie camera. Smiling wickedly, he then began to turn the crank, the front cover falling away to reveal a glowing red camera lens which began to turn white, the ground trembling as a broad energy them and smashed cleanly through the intact row of concrete slabs. Just missing Starfire as she watched Gecko and Lightning duel, she then gasped as a shower of ruined stonework came tumbling straight towards her and Beast Boy.

"Starfire! Beast Boy!" Gecko cried as he ran over to the pile of stone slabs, Lightning and Thunder shocked at the sudden display of power, the prior's rivalry with the Shinobi forgotten as he looked for the source of that magnificent display of power, finding a silhouette hiding at the chaos' mouth as it were.

"Your gifts are your own. Who are they to tell you how to use them?" the man said as Gecko dug through the piles of stonework.

"And who are you that command such power? Show yourself!" Lightning demanded, resisting the urge to rub his aching body, those KI-packed punches being one of the few things on the mortal plane to do him any real harm.

"As you wish," the old man spoke as the haze around him cleared. "I am but a humble old man, whose power is drawn from nature like your own," he said as the now-abandoned camera rested with the stones. "Come with me, and sow as much destruction as you please," he said turning away.

"Yes! More fun! And with no interruption!" Lightning cheered, Thunder restraining him with a hand on his shoulder, not noticing his brother flinch from the right hook.

"Will we harm anyone?" Thunder asked worriedly.

"What? The green one has poisoned your mind."

"This destruction- Will we harm the innocent?"

"Would it matter if you did? You are unique. Gifted. Better. Why should anything interfere with your enjoyment?" he asked as he left the courtyard. "I am going. Follow, if you wish."

"Come, brother, and leave your foolish thoughts behind," Lightning said following the old man. For a moment Thunder turned back to the pile of rubble to see the black-haired human who had been dueling his brother digging through the rocks, an almost _scared _look on his face as he heaved slab after slab of stone away. After a few moments, he left to follow his brother.

"Come on Starfire, Beastboy you cannot die! Pease be alright, please!" Gecko said digging at the pile of rubble, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. Meanwhile on the opposite side of the pile, a small green spider scuttled out of a hole in the stone and climbed up the side a bit before returning to human form.

"Star? Starfire? Where are you?" he asked as he climbed down. "Come on! Gimme a sign here!" he shouted out as he began to dig. "you have to be all right, okay? 'Cause I-it was just a joke, you know? Back at the Tower, and... I'm sorry. I never said it, but I'm really, really sorry. It was supposed to be funny, and you couldv'e been hurt, and..." he said as he strained to heave a good-sized fragment off the pile. _"... I'm a total clorbag," _he said softly before looking over his shoulder, her warm forgiving smile instantly perking up. "Starfire!" he cried in joy as he once more took the form of a kitten and jumped into her outstretched hands, cuddling to her chest and mewling happily.

"I am glad to see you are unharmed as well," Starfire returned as she put BB down, who upon returning to human form kneeled before her and clasped his hands together.

"Star, I am _so _sorry. You gotta forgive me," he begged.

"I already have," she said helping him up. "Now those evil brothers must be made to apologize."

"I don't think they _are _evil. I think they're just like me. Trying to have fun and looking for an outlet," he explained, he and Star suddenly pulled into a crushing bear hug a moment later.

"FRIENDS YOU ARE UNHARMED!" Gecko shouted in pure glee as he hugged the two, Starfire patting his shoulder with a giggle while Beast Boy transformed into a snake to try and pry himself free, only for that form to be squeezed just as much. "I was so worried! I thought you two had gotten really hurt!"

"Yeahthat'snice! Canyoupleaseletgonow?" Beast Boy begged as his spine was on the verge of being snapped like a dry twig. Man the guy was _way_ stronger then he looked...

"Oh I apoligise." Gecko letting them go so fast that BB didn't have a chance to keep himself from collapsing. The ninja looked embaressed as he rubbed the back of his head. "I hope I didn't impeed on any boundries...friend Raven warned me about thatTTTTT..."he then fell to his knees, electricity racing across his body as he jerked.

"I will call Raven and ask for her to heal you," Star said bringing out her T-Communicator. No matter the warrior, if they were injured, regardless of skill they could fall at a moment's notice.

* * *

Elsewhere up in the mountains outside Jump City, forty three scarecrow-like dummies arranged in a seemingly-random formation from the ground. They consisted of two crossed tree limbs with a blanked wrapped around them, some with characters painted onto the cloth.

"Sticks and leaves?" Lightning demanded contemptuously. "Is this a _joke_? There is no fun in blasting such frail targets?"

"Are you certain, young master? Try. You may like what you see," the old man suggested, using a tone one may use when getting a child to try a new food for the first time. Groaning, the young master in question then threw a bolt of lightning at one of the dummies, which instantly caught on fire and made him rethink his earlier opinion on the whole exercise.

"Dancing lights! Pleasing."

"Let Thunder try his hand," the blue-skinned elemental said throwing a blast towards his target, causing it to disappear in a small explosion and a great clap of sound, the explosion clearing to reveal it on fire like the first. "Wondrous noise!"

"See, brother? There is no harm in our fun," Lightning said putting a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"And there is so much fun to be had," the old sorcerer spoke, the two thrill-seekers grinning at one another before taking off, blasting targets one after another with lit fervor. Soon the two were working in tandem an dturning one another into blazing torches.

"More targets, old one!" Lightning cheered.

"Yes, please, give us more," Thunder pleaded.

"That won't be necessary. You've done quite enough," he said as he strode forward and pulled a metal disc from underneath his robes, the kanji on it Chinese and resembling a stylized **S**. Pulling his arm back, the elderly man shucked the object over the clearing as Thunder and Lightning watched, totally baffled as it flew much _higher _than it should've off the end of a throw from an old man. Suddenly, the disc began spinning in place as electricity crackled across it, building up speed and culminating in a mighty orange flash as rays of light began to strike each target. Soon beams began to shoot out of the dummies themselves, forming a rough humanoid shape on the ground, a final beam igniting the heart torch. As the outline began to burn intensely, the sorcerer then held up a staff topped with the same kanji from the distk he threw. "Rise," he commanded, a flaming apparition with a massive charcoal body rising from the flames and screeching unearthly, roughly humanoid in shape with demonic features, with the same kanji carved onto its skull. "Burn, Fire! Burn it all!" he commanded, the thing turning towards the mountainside and the city proper, only to stop upon finding the Titans some distance away.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you? Play with fire, you're gonna get burned," Robin said with crossed arms. In response to the supposed threat, the flaming beast swung its forearm at the team, forcing them to scatter as a wall of flame shot towards them. Looking up from the duck-and-cover position, Robin and the others look up to see Fire pushing the nearby trees aside and making its way toward Jump City, the flora burning at its touch as it made its way down, smoke and flames billowing as it marched forward, the sorcerer lazily waving the fumes aside with his staff.

"Good. Very good," the man said walking into the shadows "Now try long range" The beast did as it was ordered and threw a fireball in a random spot in Jump. But the old man clicked his tongue. "Sloppy, leave long range and go." It then resumed its gait , leaving Thunder and Lightning to shudder under the sight of the monster they had just had a hand in unleashing.

"Brother, what have we done?" he asked, the Titans rushing after Fire and fighting it.

"Titans! Go!" Robin shouted as he ran at equal speed to Fire, Raven doing the same from the air. Pulling a couple grenades from his belt, he then threw them at its feet, only for them to throw up a wall of smoke when they blew up.

"Flames can't spread if there's nothing to burn. Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" she chanted as several trees in the thing's range were uprooted. It may've been quintessential to killing them, but it was better only a few dozen trees die than a couple hundred.

"Good idea, Raven. Beast Boy! Starfire! Help her out!" Robin ordered, Beast Boy transforming into a buffalo and using a crushing headbutt against the base of a tree, causing it to topple over in a row in and bring the others down. On the other side, Starfire took up a high position from the boughs, throwing starbolts that blew the clumps of potential matchwood t smitherines. Leaping towards Fire, Cyborg leapt forward and released his sonic cannon with a terrific blast towards the ground, throwing up a wall of dirt in the beast's face. The equivalent of dumping sand on a campfire to put it out.

"Is he out?" BB asked, Gecko resisting to urge to slap the green teen as Fire rose up again roaring mad.

You had to ask," Raven groaned, Cy getting a beeping sound from his arm before he checked, his eyes widening when he heard the brodcast transmitted.

"There's a fire at the orphanage downtown!" Cy yelled, making Robin growl.

"Alright Gecko get to the orphanage ASAP, we'll take care of Fire!" The Ninja nodded before taking off, leaving a dust trail in his wake. In the high distance a figure watched all this go on with a sour look.

"Those bakas, looks like I have to do something again..." The figure's voice was clearly feminine as the titans did all they could to put the creature out.

"Go young masters, Fire is your creation, who are they to stop your fun?" The old man smirked, Lightning grinning at this prospect while Thunder looked conflicted.

"Yes! We must fight!" Lightning grinned before his face turned sour as his brother put a restraining hand on his shoulder.

"But brother-" he was cut off as Lightning shrugged him off and swivled to him.

"Do not annoy me with your foolish concerns, come!" Thunder hesitated for a bit before nodding, the two deity's standing together before a bright light came down. They dissapearing in its wake as the man allowed himself to savor his victory as he swept his arms out-_SMACK_-only for the staff to be knocked out of his hand by Robin's kung-fu kick. The old man grinned before holding out his hand, and in a similar manner to the jedi the staff went back into his hand on its own.

"Robin, we meet at last." The old man greeted as if it was normal.

"Who are you?" Robin growled as the old man grinned, not saying a word before they both charged at eachother.

* * *

After the talk he had with the green one in the astral plane, Thunder now knew what he had to do. He had to stop his brother before he could hurt anyone else. He charged a blue bolt in his hands as he went to find his brother, suddenly stiffening when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he slowly turned his head to look, his neck sounding like a rusty door before-

"AHHHHHHH-"

**(After)**

A few moments later, the Titans had been able to hold Fire off for only so long, but thanks to Thunder and Lightning's combined efforts, they were able to create a deluge and put out the flaming demon. As everyone celebrated, Thunder and Lightning came down, but surprisingly with an addition who was currently dragging the two by their ears as they cried out in pain. But what really made her stand out was the fact that she was _floating_ while she was dragging the boys...

She was a silver-haired maiden with alabaster white skin, her hair tied in a high ponytail that fluttered slightly in the wind. She wore a thin fishnet mesh that covered the entirety of her body, stopping at her neck, wrists, and ankles. Over that she wore segmented silver black-trimmed samurai armor on her forearms, shins, hips, and a breastplate on her chest with a spiral and wisps on the right side decorating it, a matching knee-length loincloth billowing in the wind. She wore wooden geta on her feet, carried a fan made with three large leaves in her hand, and had a decorative mask of some long-nosed deity on the left side of her head like an over-sized hair accessory.

"Iteiteiteiteite!" The boys yelled out before they were thrown in front of the titans, rubbing their ears gingerly as the silver-haired deity glared at them.

"Say it bakas so we can go home." The woman growled, making the two deity's gulp.

"But Zephyr-" Lightning started to protest.

"NOT _CARING_!" Zephyr shouted. "NOW APOLOGIZE FOR MAKING TOTAL _ASSES _OF YOURSELVES!"

"Gomenasai! Gomenasai! Gomenasai!" the two brothers apologized, confirming Rae's suspicions that they were Japanese-born supernatural beings.

"And thank you green one, you have taught us much..." Thunder said, still sending nervous glances to the wind elemental, who seemed calm for now...

Don't thank me," Beast Boy said pointing to Starfire. "Thank the person who taught me," he finished, the three exchanging bows.

"And thank you for helping to defeat the flame monster," she said in gratitude.

"Yes yes, now lets get out of here..." Zephyr then glanced at the group, noticing something..."By the way, you all are forgetting something..." she didn't elaborate, suddenly shooting off into the heavens in a gale-force wind, a streak of yellow and blue electricity being dragged behind her as the three entered the heavens.

"...GECKO!" The group sounded in unision before they all scrambled to get downtown.

* * *

**(Downtown)**

Gecko was in the process of getting the orphans out of the blaze of the building. The firemen down on the streets catching the kids in the trampoline on the fall down, luckily the building was only three storys high as the childeren landed in the trampoline unharmed. Having inhaled a lot of smoke but relitively unharmed. Gecko was in the process of getting the last child out when the support beam collapsed, sending even more smoke in his already failing lungs and causing him to hack and cough.

"Mister ninja are you ok?" The little girl he was holding asked him as he tried to recover. Tears coming from her eyes as she tried to be brave

"I'm fine little one, you'll be safe soon I promise..." Gecko soothed as he patted the girl's blond hair.

"What's the situation?!" Robin ordered as Starfire set him down in front of a firemen, BB setting Cy down before taking the form of a large elephant and spraying water on the blaze. Raven helping the firemen as she did what she could for the burns covering the children.

"The guy got out almost all the kids!" The Firemen answered as he fed oxygen to a kid through the mask. "He just needs to get one more out before getting the hell out himself! But I'm not sure that the building will hold long enough!"

"The men down there will help you, do not be afraid." Gecko smiled at the girl as he held her out the only window that wasn't blocked.

"Thanks mister..." The girl sniffed before giving him a peck on the cheek, causing the ninja's cheeks to darken in embaressment before he let her fall into the trampoline below. She coming out unharmed and into Starfire's arms before-

*CRASH*

"Gecko!" Raven cried out as fire filled the only remaining window, the firemen on duty holding her back from the blaze as another wave of heat rolled out from the sides.

"Ku...so.." The ninja coughed from in side the blaze, vision becoming blurry from the smoke...

"Can't you do anything!?" Cy asked the firemen in a panic as he held a hose.

"We can't, the fire's too hot and the building's about to go down!" The man shouted back as he and the other firemen as they contained the fire.

The next moment, the whirring of an engine of some sort cut through the air, a crimson streak sailing through the air above the Titans heads and at the nearby lightpost. With raging inferno reflecting off its hide, the oncoming shape could not be identified before it rebounded, throwing itself into the building that was nearing its last legs. One by one columns of brick and cinderblock began to erode away under the intense heat before it suddenly collapsed, one figure carrying another bursting out of the flames at the last possible second before the building collapsed into its own footprint. As the slightly smoking and unconscious Gecko was lowered to the ground, the Titans were able to get a clear look at what had leapt into the raging inferno with no form of hesitation whatsoever.

Humanoid in shape, the figure was covered head to toe in a segmented metallic black hide that reflected the light of the dying inferno behind it. Its feet were encased in crimson-colored boots, pads on its knees and two clawed toes on the ends of its feet. Matching armor was located on its forearms, shoulder, and chestplate, which bore an angular groove reminescient in shape to an **M **that divided the front of the plate into upper and bottom halves. A ring of armor was coiled around the figure's neck, head encased in a matching red helmet not dissimilar to Marvel's Iron Man, though the black faceplate was completely smooth, a pair of crimson rings with angular claw-like ornaments surrounding a pair of yellow lensed eyes. Attached to its back with two legs around each side and one over each shoulder was a large red beetle, its pincers jutting upwards behind the figure's head.

"DIAGNOSIS:..." the new figure spoke in a dull monotone, not unlike that of a robot's as it looked down at the unconscious Gecko. "MINOR CASE OF SMOKE INHALATION AND BURNS: NO PERMANENT DAMAGE DETECTED," the figure spoke as it, though shaped like a male, rose to its feet and began to walk away from the crowd, paramedics administering emergency oxygen to the shinobi.

"Oh thank azar..." Raven murmered as she rushed over to the ninja, healing the burns on his arms as he stirred. The red armored man tuirning to leave before-

"Wait..." Gecko groaned as he regained consciousness. "Who... Who are you?"

"DESIGNATION: SCARLET SCARAB," the beetle-like figure returned in monotone before the beetle on its back reshaped itself into a jetpack, two prongs folding out with transparent wings beneath them before the Scarlet Scarab shot off into the night sky faster than most eye could follow.

* * *

**(Next Day)**

The titans were all relaxing with a good lunch of pizza, it went as usual, Cy and BB arguing over toppings, Robin and Star trying to mediate, and Raven and Gecko just watching the chaos. Gecko then decided it was time to change the topic...

"So, Slade wants to destroy the city. Question is, why?" Gecko asked, this seeming to work as the group stopped bickering.

"I don't' know, but I will find out, and he won't get away with it," Robin said adamantly.

"Hey ah speaking of which Star...am I, you know... still a clorbag?" Beast Boy asked nervously.

"Mmm-no. I believe you are more of a... milnip wusserloop," she said with a bit of mirth.

"SWEET!" he cackled as he started dancing on the table, making Raven's eye twitch as she saw the _horrible_ sight of BB's butt wiggling... "Go Beast Boy! I'm a milnip! Who's your wuserloop? Huh?" he said before turning to Starfire. "That is a good thing... right Star?" he asked, the girl simply giggling.

"Hmmm... Teen Titans save city from flaming monster... Very interesting," a nondescript figure in baggy cargo pants and a short-sleeved black shirt commented as he read the headline, crimson-colored eyes darting over the articles.

"Hmm...?" Gecko then stopped listening to BB and the others as he felt a familar presense, only to see a person with messy brown hair reading the paper. "...Was it my imagination?" Gecko shrugging after a bit as he turned to the others...

If only he knew how wrong he was...

* * *

**Wing:Well here we are, I hope it didn't take too long.**

**Red Dragon:Who the fuck is Red Scarab?**

**Wing: You think I'd tell you that you red baka! (It was then that Wing and Red dragon dissapeared into a cloud of fists and feet, making Raven sigh)**

**Raven: Here we go...oh yeah Authoress over there said she'd give you guys a cookie if you can guess who Red Scarab is.**

**Gecko:Nani? Why does my head hurt so much? (Rubbing his head, returned to normal.)**

**Blackfire:Who cares, see you all next time. Oh yeah all rights belong to NeoNazo356 for Zephyr, like Wing would even have it in her to create her...**

**Wing:Urasei!**


	8. Knowing the mind is seeing the mind

**Wing:Da dada DA! Chapter 8 is on baby! My longest running story is hot!**

**Raven:Sure it is...not really. (Wing Glared at her)**

**Gecko:So...I have to travel into Raven's mindscape?**

**Raven:...WHAT!?**

**Red Dragon:OHHH yeh can't get much closer to a girl then probing her brain! Didn't know ya had it in ya Baka-Gecko! (Laughing uncontrollably as Gecko and Raven blushed horribly)**

**Blackfire:And to think I thought you two were the innocent ones. (smirking)**

**Wing:...Ok I'm stopping this. (Dailing something on a scarlet device and Scarlet Scareb flew in)**

******Scarlet: CALL: HEEDED. SCARLET SCARAB: REPORTING. PLEASE CONVEY MISSION DIRECTIVE.**

******Wing:Shut those two up please. (Pointing at Blackfire and Red Dragon) **

******Scarlet:MISSION DIRECTIVE; ACCEPTED. MOVING TO ACOMPLISH...**

******Red Dragon:Woah wait a sec-(Was then cut off as Scarlet fired beams at him and Blackfire)**

******Wing:Ahh finally entertainment, oh and I do not own Teen Titains bla bla bla...**

* * *

It was nighttime in Jump City, and standing atop a capsized armored truck spilling out a veritable bullion of gold bars was the supervillain Dr. Light. The man was tall, thin, and had a beard, wearing a black skin-tight jumpsuit with silver accents and a light bulb on the front. Gecko asked if all Villains were that...eccentric, he never got an answer...

"Your pathetic attacks can't outshine the brilliance of Dr. Light," the light-obsessed man cackled as he brought his hands together, firing a broad beam of yellow light at the Titans, who scattered to avoid the attack. Robin leapt high and threw a birdarang at the light-themed villain, only for him to leap down to avoid it and the teen's lunge. "You're fast, but I doubt you'll enjoy moving at the speed of _light_!" the man said as he touched the light bulb on his chest, sending out a wide-angled Omni Blast-esque attack and sending Robin over the roof of a nearby building. Beast Boy came around the corner and charged him, turning into a wolf mid-spring and charged the man who ducked under the changeling's initial rush. "A wolf is no threat when it's blind as a _bat_!" he cackled as he threw several glowing orbs at the lupine, the balls exploding in a series of brilliant flashes and completely disorienting him and effectively taking him out of the fight. The next moment Star flew overhead and launched a barrage of starbolts, Dr. Light creating a golden shield around himself to block the projectiles, which dropped after she ceased firing. He then threw a landmine-like device onto the street, its top opening as a walls of radiation rising up and trapping her within.

"Watch yourself, lightweight. Things are about to get heavy!" Cy said running at Dr. Light with half the car's front axle in hand, tire and all into a swing. The overhead attack missed, but the created tremor threw Dr. Light across the street. The villain then shot a concentrated beam from his hand and fired an intense beam that broke the makeshift club in half, then laughing as he launched a _red _beam at Cyborg. When the dust from the resulting explosion cleared, the Titan was now imbedded in the melted remains of the truck behind him.

"Uh! Hey! Let me go!" Cy cried as he tried to get out, the villain laughing before a foot suddenly nailed him in the back of the head. The villan turned to see Gecko and a clone rush at him, nailing him in the jaw and gut and sending him flying into a brick wall. Doctor Light snarled at this as he got up, the ninja and his clone running at him to continue the assault. The villain smirked before saying-

"A warrior cannot fight what he cannot _see_!" Doctor Light cackled before the man then brought his index and middle fingers to both his temples, releasing a brilliant flash of light from his body and grounded the approaching teen.

"Ite ite ite ite ite!" The ninja cried in his native language as he covered his offended eyeballs, trying to ease the pain of his agitated corneas.

"Now if nobody minds, I'll be taking the gold," Dr. Light said walking towards the massive pile of gold to the side.

"I mind," Raven said floating a distance away. "Azarath Metrion Zin-" she chanted, only for a beam of light to hit her squarely on the chest and send her to the street. If you looked carefully enough, you could see the silhouette of a raven's head on the brooch holding her cloak together.

"Bit of advice. Find shorter magic words," Dr. Light said walking up to her as he charged a laser, a motorcycle on the curb sent flying towards him with a wave of the mage's hand, only for him to blow it apart. He then blasted her down the street, her back to him as he walked towards her.

"Don't come any closer..." she rasped out in a menacing tone.

"What's the matter? Afraid of the _light_?" he asked, the deeper meaning of the mage's words lost on him. This error would then cost him, the mage suddenly spinning around at him with a snarl and rage-filled eyes. A moment later she grew to an impossible height, almost three times taller than the lightweight as black tendrils shooting into the air from the darkness of her cloak. "No! No!" he cried as he backed up, the tendrils seizing his suit and causing sparks as he was pulled in. "My suit! What are you-no, stop, you win, I surrender!" he cried as he was dragged towards the shadows of the mage's billowing blue hem.

"_**What's the matter? Afraid of the **_**dark**_**?"**_ Raven asked in a demonic tone, her eyes blood red from within her hood's cowl, the man crying out in absolute terror as he was dragged into the darkness.

_Kuso_...The ninja thought having finally gotten his sight back, though his eyes still stung like hell. _I never thought seeing the brighter side of life would be so...literal. _he thought quickly clamping his eyes shut, regretting looking up while his corneas still throbbed in agony.

RAVEN! STOP!" Robin cried as he ran towards her, the mage gasping sharply as she returned to her normal size. When her cloak receded, it revealed Dr. Light curled up in the fetal position on the pavement. "It's okay. You're going to be alright," Robin said trying to comfort the terrified man.

"It was... so... so dark... make it stop... make it stop... make it stop..." he shuddered, eyes widened in absolute fear as he shook, his body, armor, and possibly mind looking like they had aged a decade within the span of a single second.

"Dude! Raven, what did you do?" Beast Boy asked in shock after having helped free Cy from the slough of steel around him. Turning to face him, the mage's eyes were red like before, her snarl causing the changeling to back into Cyborg with a scream, the mage composing herself and stalked away into the shadows of the alleyway. "What's her deal?" the changeling asked as the ninja ran over to the alleyway.

"Friend? Raven is there something wrong?" Gecko asked placing his hand on the wall and looking for her, only to find she'd already vanished into the shadows. _Raven... What's happening?_

* * *

"Rise and shine, amigos," Beast Boy said the next morning as everyone sans Raven entered the living room, taking a seat at the table past the open-air kitchen while the changeling cooked breakfast while donning a chef's hat. "Breakfast is served," he said as he brought the steaming pan over.

"Thanks, Beast Boy. Everything looks great," Robin said as he was served.

"On my planet, such a feast would mark the arrangement of a marriage," Star explained as the changeling served the others. "Tell me, Beast Boy, to whom re you engaged?" she asked throwing her "daily curveball", causing Beast Boy to shout in surprise and jump back, nearly losing his hat in the process. Cyborg and Gecko on the other hand were wolfing down their food, the prior belching loudly before both their expressions changed to that of a person who'd just eaten a skunk ass-first. While Cy spit it out in disgust, Gecko gagged and tried to hold it but spat out the food anyway, rubbing his tounge so that the horrible taste wouldn't linger but panicked when it wasn't working

"That's not eggs! That's that tofu stuff!" the cyborg cried out while the ninja went to the sink, using the hose to water away the memory of the food as it sprayed directly into his mouth. Cy then drained the nearby glass of its contents in an attempt to wash down what he ate, the liquid soon going the way of the food he'd just eaten. "That's not even real _milk_!" he cried, before zipping over to the sink where Gecko was trying to wash his mouth out with soap. "Gimme that hose!" The cyborg then took the hose that was still in the ninja's grasp and sprayed into his own mouth, Gecko hanging from the handle.

Giving off a depressed frown, Raven entered the door to the kitchen, paying the room's occupants no mind as she made her way to the counter and began pouring a cup.

"Hey Raven. Want some breakfast?" the changeling offered. "It's good. Wakey-wakey, tofu eggs and bakey," he offered.

"Herbal tea," the girl returned.

"Come on, just one little taste. You could _use _a little food after the way you cooked Dr. Light," he pleaded, the girl whirling around to face him with eyes burning red.

"NO!" Raven cried angrily, her powers leaking onto the plate he held, causing the eggs to explode upwards like a volcano, leaving him covered in the tofu eggs he'd cooked. With a strangled little noise as he dropped the plate, the residential mage turning away and leaving via the sliding door, which closed behind him.

"Sorry for this Friend...but no one, and I mean _no one _wants your evil eggs." Gecko said in his normal polite tone as he dropped from the hose's handle, Cyborg also putting the hose back as the Boy Wonder strode over to him.

"Maybe you should go apologize."

"_Me_? I'm not the one who turned breakfast into a battlefield!" he cried irately as Cyborg walked over carrying the dishes.

"Yeah, but after the weirdness that went down last night, you should know better than to go messing with her," he said depositing the dishes in the sink.

"I was trying to be nice, but no matter how hard I try, she _still _treats me like tofu eggs!" he cried irately, the ninja sighing while Cyborg washed the dishes. "You know, she's never once laughed at any of my jokes."

"'Least she listens. I just kinda tune you out," Cy said.

"...I admit I do so as well sometimes." Gecko shrugged as bumped knuckles with cyborg, a little storm cloud appearing over the disgruntled teen's head.

"Raven is complicated. There is much about her we are not meant to understand," Starfire stated.

"Then how are we supposed to deal with her? How can we trust her? I mean-"

"She's our friend. What more do we need to know?" Robin asked.

"And if you need more then that, my Sensei once said this..." Gecko cleared his throat as a pointy white beard appeared on his face and a long staff in his right hand. "Do not distrust people merely because what those around you think. Only you can determine whether someone is trustworthy or not, and only after that worth has been tested, can you say whether you were right or wrong."

"...Your Sensei was a cryptic dude." Beast Boy stated flatly as his brain failed to process the words. "And where the heck did the staff and beard come from!?"

"Not important." The ninja replied as he threw away the beard and staff over his shoulder, making a crashing sound somewhere. "Now since I'm still convinced that the fridge is haunted I'll skip breakfast today..." The ninja then left the room, mind steeling on visiting Raven... and eyeing the fridge with distrust before the door closed behind him.

* * *

"Alright Gecko, it's just a door...just a door that belong's to a woman who can send you to hell if displeased." The ninja steeled himself as he raised his fist to Raven's closed door only to shrink away from it. "Dear kami Gecko just...knock..." The ninja spoke to himself as he raised his fist to the door only for it to open, showing the owner with an eyebrow raised as the Ninja froze.

"Yessss?" Raven stated blandly as Gecko shook it off.

"Ah yes ahhh..." The ninja gulped a bit. "I wanted to make sure you were ok and to...talk."

"About?"

"Umm..." Gecko rubbed his hands together. "Just stuff I guess, I know it helps me and...I'd like to help you for all the times you've helped me...so..." He took a gulp of air and braced himself for a possible magic bolt. "Can I come in?" _Please don't send me to hell, Please don't send me to hell, Please don't send me to hell..._

"...Sure." Raven shrugged.

"I'm sorry for asking please don't-!..." Gecko raised his arms in front of him to shield himself before he realised what she said, arms dropping. "Nani? Come again?"

"Did I stutter?" Raven asked in her usual bland tone, but inwardly smirking. "I said you can come in."

"Oh...heh." Gecko laughed with a small blush as he rubbed the back of his head. "Gomen and Tadimah..." he then walked into the room as Raven moved to the side to let him in. "Oh...the room is quite fitting for you." he remarked, feeling like he'd stepped into the domain of a powerful sorcerer in an...RPG? Those video games that Beastboy and Cyborg play all the time...The shelves were filled with old books and grimoires, four-eyed tragedy and comedy masks on a pedestal, a hexagonalally-shaped mirror mounted on the wall, chalices and braziers abound, a bed partly recessed into the far wall, and a large globe in the corner. The entire place was done in shades of gray and black, the ninja gaining a much clearer understanding of what had laid behind the girl's doors.

"I hope that's a compliment." Raven remarked as she took some books off her shelves, then crossing over and placing them on the bed. "Now these are the..._safe _books to keep yourself occupied. I need to go meditate for a bit on the roof to settle my mind."

"...Safe?" Gecko sounded as the mage walked over to the door, the ninja looking at the book titles.

"The books that won't eat your face off." Gecko's face paled considerably before he saw Raven's smirk. "Heh I'm kidding, but don't do anything I wouldn't do." After that the mage left, closing the door behind her, leaving the ninja alone in the dark room. Gecko looked around the room one more time before sitting down on the bed...Dear Kami he can't remember the last time he was in a girl's room...

* * *

Gecko was roused from the book he was reading a while later when loud knocking sounded, the door falling off its hinges on the final knock. Revealing Cyborg with a fist raised and a gaping Beastboy.

"What...did you do!?" Gecko shouted as he placed the book on the stack, rushing over to the fallen door. "Dear Kami Raven's going to kill you...and by association _me_!" but he _did _get to see Raven's room...and she _did _trust him enough to let him in.

"Great..." Beastboy grumbled before noticing-"The heck are you doing here in _Raven's _room dude?"

"Uh, Raven? Sorry about the door. Raven?" Cy asked looking around.

"She's not here, she went to the roof after letting me in..." Gecko sighed. "I'm going to hell I just know it..."

"Come on, we can look around," Beast Boy said leading Cyborg into the room. "Heh. Looks like Halloween came _early _this year."

"_We're in Raven's room. We should _not _be in Ravens' room. She doesn't let _anyone _into her room,"_ Cyborg whispered, Gecko making an 'ahem' noise. "_Well she _did..."

"So this is our big chance to find out about her, For instance..." Beast Boy laughed picking up a hand mirror with a black frame adorned with black horns and red diamonds on it. "Check out this _beauty _mirror. Who woulda thought Raven spends time sprucing? Ah! Is that a zit!" he asked poking his cheek. The next moment two pairs of glowing red eyes superimposed themselves onto his image, clearing a moment later as he gasped and dropped the mirror to the floor with a cry of fear. The next moment a red-rimmed swath of black energy shot up from the mirror, shaping itself into an arm and grabbed the changeling. As the changeling was suddenly shaken back and forth, Cyborg paid him no mind while heading for the doorway, Gecko's face was pale with eyes wide as he looked at the hand.

"Friend Cyborg!" The ninja cried as he tapped the teen's shoulder, Cy turning around to gasp at the sight.

"Yo!" Cy cried as BB was being dragged downwards, Gecko grabbing one ankle while Cyborg grabbed the other, all three being sucked in before the mirror gave off a small puff of smoke.

* * *

"Beastboy you baKAAAAAAA!" The Ninja cried as he and the others fell out of a red and black portal born of chaotic energy, the two nearly crushing him as they landed on a floating stone platform in the middle of a outer space, filled with red stars and a few large asteroids. "Dear kami...GET OFF!" He then shoved them off as he stood up, the ninja brushing himself off as he grumbled. "Why in all the world do you snoop in a _mage's _room I'll never know..."

"Uh... Where are we?" Beast Boy asked looking around.

"You're asking the wrong robot," Cy said tapping his forearm controls. "My sensors must be on the blink, 'cause they're saying we're in Titans Tower."

"Riiiight. So how do we get back?" the changeling asked.

"We find out while we walk?" Gecko asked rather then answered as he walked off the edge of the platform. Cy and BB gasped when he dropped from view before a stone platform with him on it rose up, several rock fragments forming a winding path as well. "Huh...lucky me."

"If sending us to Weirdsville's Raven's idea of a joke, I am _so _not laughing." Beastboy stated as they walked, not even a minute having passed before he made a crappy joke.

"Hey, she didn't send us here. _You _were the one snooping in her room and popping zits in her magic mirror," Cy grumbled back.

"Who booby-traps a mirror?"

"The same one who's room is filled with face eating books." Gecko countered seriously, laughing inwardly as BB's face paled. "But I don't think that's the case..."

"Yeah. Maybe it's Raven's way home," Cy said looking around. "Maybe this is where it's from."

"Definitely creepy enough," Beast Boy stated.

"_**Turn back,"**_ a feminine child-like voice suddenly said, causing everyone to pivot and look behind them.

"Like I was saying..." Beast Boy said looking around, whereas Gecko actually followed the sound of the voice to a rocky arch over the path. Perched were three small black birds with large red eyes.

"_**Turn back,"**_ the black chick repeated.

"Sweet! Becha they can tell us how to get home," BB said happily.

"Uhh I'd rather not do that Beastboy..." The ninja eyed the bird's wearly as his hand crept to Kawanageru's handle. "Those things look like evil spirits...Intrested in the rape of green beans like yourself."

"Scathing comment _aside_, the name's _Beast_ Boy, remember? If they were dangerous, I would know," he said before turning to the arch and adopting a tone one would use with a small kitten. "Hey little guys. My buddies and I were wondering it-" he said before the birds disappeared. His eyes turning to the ground, the three chickies continued to repeat- **"**_**Turn back.**_**"** –their beaks suddenly elongating and sprouting rows of sharp teeth, their eyes splitting into two smaller ones as they snarled, freaking out Best Boy who ran into Cyborg.

"See! Did I not tell you!?" The ninja shouted as he drew Kawanageru. As if on cue, the trio of birds then multiplied into a flock of dark ravens, who flocked past Cy and Gecko in favor of the fleeing shapeshifter, who opted to transform into a hippopotamus and opened its mouth wide, a trio of ravens perching on his tongue before he snapped his jaws shut. Squirming inside, the hippo then opened its mouth and shook them off after they had clamped their beaks onto his lingual muscle.

"...I don't know if I should laugh or not." The ninja stated as he lowered his sword, seeing that the birds had no interest in him whatsoever as the flock of ravens began attacking Cy, Beast Boy nursing his injured tongue.

"Get 'em off me! Get 'em off me!" Cy cried as he ran down the platform as the birds attacked him, Gecko giving in to his snickers as the birds began chasing Beast Boy too, who took the form of an ostrich and began running across the stone platform back and forth. "Cut it out!" he cried now riding BB in llama form and firing away with his sonic cannon. Firing a few shots high, one flew low where Cy tried to blast it, the cyborg firing straight down. "Aw mAAAN!" he cried as the path beneath suddenly gave way, his hand dug into the animal's pelt while Gecko held onto the teen's leg.

"Hey guys," a familiar but cheerful voice suddenly spoke up, the guys looking up to see Raven standing upside down on the platform with no ill effects, her blue clothing now pink. "What's up?"

"I don't _know_ anymore," Cy said in a small voice, the world turning 180 degrees before Cyborg cried out and fell down _–or up- _onto the path. "Woah!" he cried as they slammed down, Raven giggling as Beast Boy got to his feet.

"Raven? How did-where are-what just- Why are you wearing pink?" the changeling suddenly asked.

"Cause it's my favorite color," she said giggling, this made Gecko blink at that.

"It is?" The ninja tilted his head to the side, he thought that it was blue honestly...He could be wrong though.

"Look, I'd love to talk fashion, but I don't suppose you know how to get home," Cy stated.

"The Forbidden Door," Raven said motioning to an arch down the path on a distant asteroid. "It's the only way out, but you don't want to go there. Not now."

"Uh... Yeah, we do," Cy stated.

"Kay, but don't say I didn't warn you," she said as she headed towards the arch, making airplane sounds and stretching her arms out like wings before she ran through the archway and disappeared.

"Have you _ever _seen her this happy?" Cy asked as they headed for the arch.

"Dude, I didn't even know Raven could _do _happy," he said as they headed through the arch, the dark and dreary landscape fading away in lieu of a peaceful-looking landscape under a bright yellow sky, the path threading through a huge meadow filled with pink grass and trees. "... I think this is where _air _fresheners come from," Beast Boy then stated as he watched a giant strawberry float by.

"Hahahaha! Good one!" Raven giggled.

"You're laughing?" Cy asked in shock.

"At one of _my _jokes?" Beast Boy asked.

"Sure. I've _always _thought you were funny BB. But hey, looks aren't everything," she returned before thinking for a moment before her 100 watt grin suddenly turned into 1000 watt one. "YOU!" she suddenly grabbed Gecko's wrist, surprising him.

"Nani?" The ninja sounded before his face turned red as Raven forced him to hold her bridal style, arms wrapping around his neck. "NANI!?"

"I command you to frolic with me!" Raven ordered, trying to sound serious but failing as her grin returned.

"But-" Raven then used the tactic that could break many a man...she used the puppy dog eyes on him. The ninja twitched under her gaze as he tried to resist. _Stay strong Gecko...don't let her_...A shatter sound echoed...oh no wait that was his will shattering."Fine..."

"Onward!" Raven cheered as Gecko started to run through the flowers, the petals flying around them as the ninja spun around with the girl in his arms. Raven laughing up a storm while BB and Cy's jaws just dropped, the sound of a screeching record going off in their heads at the sight.

"Uh, BB, you seeing what I'm seeing?" BB asked.

"I dunno. She kinda lost me when she said you were _funny_," Cy stated, seeing the sight of the girl laughing like a loony before Gecko started to give in and smile.

* * *

Meanwhile back at Titans Tower, a blue-garbed Raven sat on the roof and meditated cross-legged, Robin and Starfire walking up behind her.

"Raven... you okay? We stopped by your room and the door's been knocked down," he said with all the subtlety of a car crash.

"Haha HAHAHAHAHA!" Raven laughed before suddenly stopping. "Need to be alone," she then said demurely heading down the stairs and to her room, disappearing as though she had passed through a barrier.

"Many of your Earthly ways are still strange to me, but that was... just plain freaky. Correct?" Star asked.

* * *

"She _ditched_ us! I can't believe Raven _ditched_ us!" Beast Boy cried irately as they made their way down the path. She and the ninja bounding through the flower fields and giggling up a storm up-_well more like smiling in Gecko's case_- until a second ago when the prior had disappeared, the latter returning to their sides with an embarrassed expression on his face. "Next time I see her, it's not gonna be pretty," the changeling grumbled right before the scenery dissolved into the outer-space region from before.

"Hey, I know where we are! We're in that place where I didn't know where we were before," Cy groaned as he rubbed his head, a gray-clad Raven suddenly popping up and scaring the living daylights out of them, only now she had a very said and fearful facial expression.

"WHERE WERE YOU? SHOPPING FOR ROBES!" the changeling demanded angrily, the now gray-clad mage crying under the boy's piercing gaze and trying to make herself as small as possible.

"Beastboy, shut up baka!" The ninja said angrily as he bopped the green-teen over the head before turning to the gray-clad mage, said changeling nursing a bump over his head. "There there Friend Raven, it's okay. No one's mad at you," he said pulling crying girl into a hug. For a moment the girl stiffened at the contact, but she eventually returned it, resting her head on his chest and once again shocking BB and Cy. "Feel better?" he asked quietly, in his mind a girl should never cry...

"Can... _*sniff* _Can we stay like this? Just for a little bit?" the gray-clad girl asked timidly as she fisted his shirt in her hand and hugged him to her tighter.

"Sure," the ninja returned, stroking her back to make her feel better, shooting a dark glare at the changeling from over the crying girl's shoulder. The look pretty much said,_ This is your fault you baka.._.

"Friend Raven?" the ninja asked her in a soothing voice.

"Y-Yes?" Raven asked as she looked up at him.

"Tell me, is that the Forbidden Door over there?" he asked pointing to the ornate arch in the distance, the girl nodding to him worriedly, as though she had broken a person's window or stomped on a person's foot.

"Come on y'all! We're almost-" was as far as Cy got running forward before a stone surface rose up from the ground to block his path. "Woah!" he cried falling onto his ass, Gecko pulling Raven to his chest and readying a few throwing stars as numerous walls rose up and boxed them in. A moment later BB transformed into a hawk and tried to _fly _out of the labyrinth, only for an invisible forcefield to electrocute him before sending him to the ground.

"Great," Cy grumbled as he brought out his cannon.

"Oh man, we gotta get out of here!" BB cried worriedly as he nursed his head, Cyborg blasting several walls but not even putting a _scratch _on them.

"It's a maze. You can't get out. You have to go through," Raven said timidly as Gecko put his throwing stars away. "I can show you the way, but when we reach the end, you won't like me anymore. _*sniff* _He al_ready _doesn't like me," she sobbed as she motioned towards Beast Boy.

"Come on. That's not..." Beast Boy said sadly as Raven walked off, leaving his embrace but holding onto his arm like a scared child as she led them down the corner. "Gee Raven, moody much?" he asked.

"It's like she's a totally different person." Cy noted as they were led through the maze. A minute in, Raven started apologizing to them for stuff she'd done and things she'd said to them before, the ninja giving her a fond smile whenever she had to apologize to him, the gray-clad mage's robe flashing pink too fast for the others to notice as he smiled at her.

"And... remember the time I called you both immature pinheads? I'm sorry about that too. And also the-"

"For the hundredth, millionth time..." Beast Boy groaned. "We forgive you!" both he and Cy called out as they rounded the corner. At that moment they had stopped at a wall identical to the others, Raven releasing Gecko's arm and waves timidly towards it, the wall sliding open like an interlocking pair of doors to reveal a short path that led to the path out of the maze. Right at the edges of the exit were a pair of stone statues, both wearing long cloaks with faces to match the masks in Raven's room, each having only one arm on the side that was closest to the wall.

"That's the end!" Cy cried happily as Beast Boy whooped –"Sweet!"- "All right Raven!" he whooped as he and the others headed for the egress, though she did not join them. They all skidded to a stop just in time for the smiling statue's eyes to glow red followed by the frowning one. The next moment they slammed back to back, and three quick half-turns later showing a smile, then a frown, and then another smile, a pair of longswords suddenly materialized in the statue's hands as the combined form grew a second set of arms.

"What?" Cy gaped.

"No way," Beast Boy groaned alongside Cy.

"...Why does kami hate us?" Gecko groaned, just when the day was going so well for him...

"Told you wouldn't like me when we got here," Raven said before dropping out of view.

* * *

"Stir continuously until thickened," a chef on the TV that Robin was watching spoke, the teen then flicking the channel and starting up a Western.

"May we go see if she is feeling better?" Starfire asked, while also wondering where Gecko went. _usually he'd be teaching me the art of drawing right now. _she noted to herself.

"She said she wanted to be alone," Robin said flicking the channel.

* * *

"Seppu!" Gecko shouted as he leapt into a flying kung fu kick at the two-faced statue and striking it in the face, Beast Boy having taken to the air in the form of a hawk while Cy retreated and fired off his cannon only for it to have no effect. Flying into a scratching attack, one of the statue's free hands suddenly grabbed Beast Boy and squeezed cruelly.

"Yo! Eight-Eyes!" Raven's voice spoke, sounding radically different than before. "Hai-yah!" she yelled out as she kicked the statue across the face and sending it toppling to the ground. "Whoo-hoo! _In_ your _faces_!" she whooped, the guys noticing she was now garbed in dark green. As the thing got up, Raven dodged one sword slash after another, the smirk on her face remaining present as she leapt into the air and extended her index and middle fingers, bringing them down straight down the length of the rock body, smoke billowing out to follow the trace before the statue broke apart among the new cleavage, Cy and BB staring in pure amazement at Raven's latest 180. "Hoo-ah! High fives! Come on!" she called out holding up her hands.

"Great job Raven!" Gecko grinned under his scarf, giving the girl a high-five.

"Hey, great kick ninja-boy." the green-clad mage whooped as she slapped the black-haired one across the butt.

"Oh, a pro_vocative _one are you not?" he asked in his same polite tone as he slapped her back, causing the girl to leap up and cup her rear. "Two may play at this game!" he stated with a smirk before she started running after him for revenge, the two smirking as one leapt away with his high agility.

"What is your _deal_?" Beast Boy suddenly cried out. "First you nuke breakfast, then you finally laugh at my jokes, then you're all weepy, and now you're a provocative _Marine_? Make up your mind. Who are you?!" he asked earning a quizzical look from the green-clad mage before a matching pink-clad hopped in from the left and a glum gray-clad one slinked up from the right.

"I'm Raven," the three said simultaneously in their own tones, causing Beast Boy who was poleaxed by the sight to faint.

"Happy... timid... brave," Cy then counted off.

"You forgot _dopey_. Hehehe," Pink Raven giggled pointing to the shocked Beast Boy.

"I...have no words..." Gecko stated as he scratched his head. "Absolutely none..."

"Different side of Raven's personality. We're not in Raven's home."

"We're in her _head_," Beast Boy remarked.

"And I want you out," the blue-clad Raven said floating down in front of the three _Emoticlones_, who faded away. "The mirror you found is for meditation. It's a portal into my _MIND_- NOT A TOY!" she growled through gritted teeth, big sweat drops rolling down BB's face.

"Heheh... My bad," he remarked weakly, the flock of ravens that had been roosting in the nearby tree for the past ten minutes suddenly taking off, squawking as they flapped their wings.

"You have to go. Now!" Raven then ordered.

"Raven, please talk to me, what's going on?" Gecko asked, looking right into the mage's eyes.

"Last night, something... got loose. Something bad," Raven answered.

_And Dr. Light got on its _bad _side_, Gecko noted, remembering how _mortified _he looked. The next moment there was an unholy roar from the heavens, a gargantuan black vortex forming over the horizon as the ravens from before flew into it. Gradually they retreated from the top down to expose a super-king-sized humanoid male with red skin, flowing white hair, and four glowing yellow eyes. It was clad in a black and grey loincloth, steel wristbands, and a similar belt to the one Raven wore, as well as an Anja chakra on its forehead. Its belt was silver and set with black stones, and a matching piece set at the throat to match her brooch. There were short, curved black stripes on its arms and chest.

"_**Hatred shall rule**_**,**_**" **_the giant being growled, its voice being the same one that Raven had used when snaring Dr. Light.

"Let's just say I have issues with my father," Raven stated evenly, the red giant moving steadily towards them and leaned down with a loud roar. As Cy, BB, and Gecko ran off, Raven stood her ground against the monster as it unleashed a quadruple blast from its glowing eyes that hit the ground in front of her, forcing her to jump clear. The thing's giant feet began stomping towards the three males, who at the moment were making a beeline towards the Forbidden Door. When a beam lanced the ground in front of them, Raven then dropped to the ground in front of them and faced her father. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" she called out as she created a shield around herself, the boys, and the door. The monster fired another blast cutting a furrow along the ground and throwing up a wall of dust around the barrier.

* * *

"May we go see if Raven is better?" Starfire asked.

"She wants to be alone," Robin stated plainly as he flipped another channel.

* * *

"Get out of my mind! Now!" Raven shouted as she strained to hold up the barrier.

"And leave you alone with _that_?" Gecko asked even as the Forbidden Door lit up with a whirlpool. "No way in _hell _am I doing that!"

"It's _my _problem! I'll deal with it. If I lose, you'll be stuck in here forever!" Raven shouted. Outside the barrier, the monster pulled his hands back, producing a ball of energy between them, then swinging them forward and punching a hole through the mage's shield, bursting it with a second shot. "GO!" she shouted with no room for objection as she flung the three screaming towards the portal with a sudden lash of telekinesis. Flying up, she then fired a black salvo from her hand, only serving as an annoyance as he tried to swat her down, the mage flying around and avoiding another eye blast. Landing a blow on its chest, she flew around to his head in the briefest instant, only for him to whirl around and blast her point-blank in the chest and catching her in its broad palm.

"_**Rage shall consume you," **_the thing then stated.

"Yo!" Cyborg called out, catching the thing's attention. "Sounds like _somebody _needs a time-out!" he said firing a shot which was blocked by the thing's arm, which was blocked only for the second chest-shot to find its mark, causing it to stumble backward and let go of Raven. Toppling edge over edge, the blue-clad mage tumbled helplessly towards a high-speed hello with a thick granite slab, Beast Boy then dove down as a hawk and grabbed onto her shoulder, the mage starting to come to with a barely audible moan and leveling out as she fell to her knees.

"You stayed? I thought you didn't like me," Raven said rubbing her head.

"Thought you didn't like _me_," Beast Boy returned, his sentiment causing the mage to smile.

"We may engage in the fuzzys later!" Gecko stated he landed next to them. "We still have to deal with the _not _so jolly red giant!" he said pointing to the red-skinned monster as it stomped towards them.

"_**Feel my fury!"**_ he roared firing a four-pack of eye blasts, Gecko and Cyborg dodging to the sides while Raven and Beast Boy took to the skies. Grabbing his shoulders, Pterasaur Beast Boy lifted Cyborg aloft as Gecko and Raven fired off their own projectile weapons, the two of them weaving through the barren landscape and returning shots, their distractions proving enough for Cy to nail the monster in the face with a sonic blast. Enraged by the hit, he was about to deliver the finishing stroke, only to yell in surprise as his head was pulled backwards, Raven and Gecko pulling his hair back and causing him to lose balance, the red-skinned monster crashing among the rocky peaks.

* * *

"May we now-"

"No!"

* * *

"He's too strong. Even with your help, I cannot beat him," Raven sighed as the four hid behind a small ridge.

"So call for backup! What about the other you's?" Cy asked.

"Yeah, the green one kinda kicked butt," BB added.

_And was also a bit of a flirt, but she doesn't need to know that, _Gecko thought.

"It still won't be enough. None of my other sides have the kind of power we need," Raven stated.

"Maybe not alone, but what about together?" Gecko asked putting a hand on her shoulder. "All of them are parts of a greater whole. A part of you. Use them!" he said reassuring her, Cy ducking back after peeking around the edge to see if the demonic figure had found them yet.

"Go for it! We got your back!" Cy said firing off his cannon. With a smile, Raven closed her eyes in concentration before disappearing.

"Come on you teme!" Gecko growled angrily as he threw a kuni in the thing's face, it exploding as it cried out in pain. Gecko and a few of his clones flew out of the smoke created by the explosion and KI stomped the thing's face with the force of 5 Geckos. He then attached his wires to one of its horns and flew around its head as his clones disappeared, launching a KI packed foot into it's face to keep his momentum going.

Cy fired his sonic cannon at the thing. However, the beast didn't pay any credence to this, as it clasped its hands together before launching a swarm of bird-like apparitions, all of which converged upon Gecko and sent him tumbling to the ground, Cy catching him while BB scared off the birds with a lion's roar. Smirking at his victory, the demon had yet to notice Raven rising behind his back, her tightly wrapped cloak now pure white. As the thing swiveled around to face her, the mage opened her cloak and hurled a mass of dark energy at the demon, revealing that her leotard was white as well, her magic forming thick bands that encircled him from shoulders to waist.

"_**You are going back where you belong!"**_ White Raven then said in a very deep and terrible tone.

"_**Never!" **_the demon growled as he broke the binding spell. Rising into the air with arms crossed in front, the white-garbed mage's eyes and mouth began to blaze with the same dark power from her hands before she launched a black white-trimmed beam at the demon, who launched an orange red-trimmed beam. Gecko could only watch in awe as the two forces collided, the balance point shifting back and forth as the birds around them disappeared. With one final push, Raven's beam surged into the demon's face, an incredible flash of light nearly blinding everything before a red-garbed copy of her, four eyes glowing from within the cowl of the thing's hood, now only a foot tall. Dropping to the ground and facing its giant white-colored counterpart, the red-garbed being suddenly disintegrated into a hail of red lightning bolts, striking the white-garbed mage and throwing her into an unbearable rictus. In a final flash and a blast of smoke, the blue-garbed Raven had now been reverted back to her original size, Gecko catching her before she could hit the ground.

"Great job. I knew you could do it my friend," Gecko said with a smile as he helped her to her feet, BB and Cy following her with thumbs up.

"Thank you... friends," Raven sighed as she rubbed her head.

"So... We really _are _friends?" Beast Boy asked.

"Hmm-hmm," she said with a smile.

"And you really think I'm funny?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"Don't push it," she and Gecko said, the prior chuckling a bit as they group headed towards the Forbidden Gate. "Hey Rae, if this is your mind, how are _you _here?" he then asked, the girl remaining silent at that question.

* * *

Meanwhile outside Raven's room, Starfire was slightly straining to knock on Raven's door, Robin's gloved fingers wrapped tightly around her arm and pulling her back with everything he had.

"Please! Let us simply-"

"Raven asked us not to disturb her!" Robin cried out even as he failed to move the Tamaranian girl.

"She could be weeping and-"

"I don't want to bother her!" he persisted.

"But if we merely-" she started, then suddenly gasped and smiled as the door open, her stance relaxing and sending Robin to the floor as Cyborg, Beast Boy, Gecko and Raven stepped out.

"Where have you guys _been _all day?" Robin asked getting up from the floor.

"Just getting to know each other," Raven said with a blush, her Emoticlone's memories having come back to her after the fusion technique.

"Come, friends. We shall prepare a new breakfast feast," Starfire cheered.

"It's a little late for breakfast, Star. Maybe just some herbal tea," Beast Boy suggested.

"Actually, breakfast sounds...nice." Raven smiled.

"Well, time to make some sausage 'n waffles! And we're having _real _eggs!" Cy said before leaving the room.

"Dude! That's not fair!" Beast Boy cried as he ran off after him, Robin and Starfire following while Raven stayed by Gecko's side.

"Ano...I'm sorry Raven." The ninja admitted, he having to get used to simple phrases..."You let me into your room and-" Gecko was cut off as the mage pulled his scarf down and put his finger against his lips.

"You don't have to apologise, besides you did what you came to do." Raven smiled as she lowered her hand. "You helped me...even if it wasn't in the way I expected. Come on, lets go see if I have to worry about the breakfast table today." she giggled, her robe flashing pink for a second as she dragged the smiling Gecko after the others. Their laughter echoing through the tower...

* * *

**Wing: And done! Hey Scarlet you done on your end?**

**Scarlet:MISSION ACCOMPLISHED. (Pointing at the stapled down and smoking Red Dragon and Blackfire, clearly out cold)**

**Wing: Alrighty, here's your payment. (Hands Scarlet a piece of paper.) That gets you a few free things.**

**Scarlet: AFFERMITIVE. (Flyes away in a streak of light)**

**Gecko:That seemed...brutal.**

**Raven:Who cares, this has been the quietest it's been in a while**...

**Scarlet: REVIEWWWWWWWW! (Flying by to give the readers a wave before dissapearing)**


	9. Scarlet & The Grey

**Wing: Righto this is chapter 9.**

**Raven: You also wanted to make an announcement?**

**Wing: Oh right, Red Dragon drum roll!**

**Red dragon: I'm not doin-(Cuts himself off when Wing holds up a familar Scarlet device) Ok ok just put that damn thing away! (Drums on a drum that appeared out of nowhere) (A mic appeared in Wings hand.)**

**Wing: Introducing my new Co-Author! The one. The only! NeoNazo356! (Fireworks goes off)**

**NeoN: Hey folks, how you all doing this evening?  
**

**Wing: That's right yall! How Awesome am I?!  
**

**Raven: What's that under your arm?  
**

**NeoN: Oh this? Nothing much, just the manuscript for my next work. (Pats note-filled binder) I'm fairly pleased.  
**

**Raven: Mind if I see?**

**NeoN: Sure. (passes manuscript)  
**

**Raven: (reads through manuscript) . . . Wow, this is really well thought-out. Especially this part. Ooogh, (shudders) siblings.  
**

**NeoN: Thank you. Both myself and my Chief of Research, Spaceman, have worked very hard on this, and hope to get it out by this year.  
**

**Blackfire: Let me see that! (snatches manuscript) It can't be that- (reads manuscript) Ah... Ahg... Aohhhh...  
**

**Gecko: Um, are you okay there?  
**

**Blackfire: Just... (blood dripping down nose) having an anneurism out of sheer awesomeness... (falls on her back, the manuscript flying into the air)  
**

**Red Dragon: Please, the nosebleed is probably because this is some perverted piece of sh- (reads manuscript) Ah... Ahg... Aohhhh... (turns to NeoN with blood dribbling down his face) You... are... a GOD! (bows reverently)  
**

**NeoN: Um... Thanks?  
**

**Red Dragon: Dude this is so f*cking awesome! Definitely not like anything _this _baka could come up with! (jabs thumb at Wing)  
**

**Wing:...(Brings out cell phone and types a few numbers before it connects) Yeah...Hey Speedy? How far can you shoot?  
**

**Red Dragon: Why are you-DEAR KAMI!( Dodges an arrow that came out of the sky) The hell?AHHHH! (Screams like a little girl as arrows rained down from the sky around him)**

**Wing: Thanks Speedy. (Closes Cell and puts it away) Ahh I love my life, ok disclaimer. We don't own teen titans, nor what we refrence.**

**Gecko: Enjoy the show, I know I'm enjoying this one. (Snickering as he watched Red Dragon running from the killer arrows.)**

* * *

The next day in Titans Tower was a fairly dull one, now normaly there'd be some sort of crisis. But not today it seems as the team, sans Raven and Beastboy were lounging in the living room. Robin was sitting at the dining table with a newspaper like always, Cy was playing Mortal Combat versus Marvel on the Xbox as he sat on the couch. And finally Gecko was teaching Star about the art of drawing at the table on the other side of the room, pencils and pens strewn around with balls of paper. Although strange enough...

"Alright my friend, now you must remember not to-_SNAP_-...hold the pencil so hard." The ninja sighed as yet another one of his pencils snapped in the alien's hand, adding to the many other pieces on the table. "I wonder if Raven knows a good store..."

"I'm so sorry friend Gecko, its just that...They're so fragile..." Star poked her fingers together like a child who was scolded.

It was then at that moment that a _very _happy looking Beastboy strode into the room, what was really strange about it was that he was holding a locked book. Now normaly we wouldn't even think that the green bean would have or own something as intelectual as an actual _book_, but I digress. So the only logical option that it belonged to-

"Um Beastboy..." Gecko called out, drawing the Green bean's attention. "Isn't that one of Raven's books? Didn't you learn anything from the last time you messed with her stuff?"

"Dude dude..." Beastboy waved off with a huge grin. "That was a _while_ ago, and plus I think this is her diary!" He boy acted like the book was the holy grail as he held it to the sunlight. "Think of all the blackmail I could have!"

"Man, I wouldn't mess with that thing if I were you," Cyborg said looking up from using one of Wolverine's Fatalities on Raiden.

"Feh what's the worst thing that could happen?" The changling huffed before he worked on undoing the strap, and what sounded like growling came from the book...

"Is that thing..._growling_?" Robin asked as he lowered the newspaper he was reading.

"Must be your imagination." BB waved off as he tried to get the strap off. "Come on you stupid-AHA!" the green bean grinned as the strap fell away, only for that grin to fall not even miliseconds later as the book suddenly tried to bite his face off. "AHHH!" he threw the book in the air and it landed on the floor with a thump, but it chased after the green one with a nashing teeth as the teen tried to get away. "THE BOOK EATS PEOPLE! HELP!"

"Hey I'm not getting in the thing's way..." Cy snickered as he activated his camera. "This is _so _goin on Youtube though."

"...What's Youtube?" The Ninja and The Alien chimed as they tilted their heads, this was when our resident mage walked in. Not looking very happy at all...

"Oi have any of you seen-found him..." Raven deadpanned as she spotted the shrieking changling.

"I thought you were _joking _about having books that could bite people's faces off," Gecko stated as Beast Boy ran for his life.

"That was then, this is now," Raven huffed, wondering how long she could let her Monster book of Monsters chew Beast Boy out for going into her room before contemplating whether to lift a finger to help him out. Of course, the chewing-out was being taken care of already, so she could save her breath.

"Should we...?" Star asked, not sure if she should try to help the green teen as the monster book of monsters attached its fangs to the closest thing it could get.

"AAAAAAGH! DUDES! HOW DO YOU STOP THIS THING?!" the changeling screamed out as he felt the thing's fangs dig into his tushie.

"Cyborg. Hold him down," Raven ordered.

"Yes ma'am!" he returned, not wanting to get on the bad side of a person who owned a book that could _actually _eat people's faces off. Holding the changeling up, the mage ran her hand down the spine of the tushie-munching book, the furry thing seeming to _purr _before opening up placidly and falling into Raven's waiting hands.

"Awww it's actualy kind of adorable..." Star cooed as she drifted up next to Raven. "On my planet this would be a most treasured pet.", reaching out a hand to stroke the thing's spine as it purred at her touch.

"I bet it's just animatronic..." Robin scoffed as he put his newspaper away. "No way that book's actualy _alive_." he then reached out a hand towards the book-_CHOMP_- only for it to chow down on the boy wonder's gloved fingers. "AHHHHH! GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF!" he flailed his hand around too dislodge the book from his fingers with no sucess.

"Heheh priceless..." Cy snickered as Raven sighed at the stupidity around her...

* * *

**(Same time at the Maximum Security (yeah, right) Prison)**

The inmates roared in triumph as they breached through the walls of the prison, the orange jumpsuits ran through the streets, causing as much chaos as they could. Windows smashing, car alarms going off, and shots ringing through. The police tried to contact the Titans but an inmate made it almost impossible to get the radio out as he smashed the communication's device with a crowbar.

But oddly enough one person seemed to be calm as he actually walked _towards _the riot. He seemed to be wearing a white baggy hoodie with grey wing icons on the shoulders, black baggy cargos with white sneakers, and you couldn't tell what his face looked like as the hood was up. Green goggles with blue lenses were firmly over the hood and over the boy's eyes, and lastly to keep his face even more hidden he had a blue and white stripped scarf around his neck. he also had what looked to be a blue backpack on his back...though it seemed to be made out of metal...

"Hey look at the idiot!" one of the inmates jeered as he approached the person, the rest doing the same. "Heheh you lost kid? Hows bout we get ya a few directions?" the inmates laughed at that but the laughter died down as the person seemed either not to have heard, which was unlikely, or was ignoring them. "Oi! You hear me!?" no response was given, oh wait...the person reached into his pocket and brought out a cellphone. "A..._cellphone?_ HA what the hell are ya gonna do with that? Call your mom-" The inmates were astonished as the cell phone erupted into blue sparks and transformed before their very eyes. Seconds later the person held a mechanical spider that leaped clear across the way and landed on the inmate's chest, said inmate's form jerked and twitched as electricity forced through his system before he fell to the ground.

"The hell!?" One of the inmates shouted as the person reached out a hand towards an ATM and touched it. Blue circuts extending across the mechine before it changed again, only miliseconds passed before what looked to be a grey colored repulsor blaster from the Marvel Iron man appeared on his hand. "Who the fuck are you!?"

"Hmm people like to call me Grey-Wing." The person now called Grey-Wing shrugged, voice rather soft and unconcerned at his suroundings. "Mostly because of this..." The backpack on Grey-Wing's back extended two energy wings that looked like Lancelot's from Code Geass, only that it was a sparkling grey color, a testement to his name. Jets appeared on the lower part of it and Grey-Wing flew streight at the inmates, blasting non-leathal repulsors at the inmates, knocking them on their asses as Grey-Wing flew over their heads.

The next moment the roaring of an engine whirred through the air and a streak of smoke lanced its way across the blue sky, a bright glint of sunlight reflecting off the flying object's hide. The next moment it abruptly changed direction, heading straight down, revealing a humanoid figure. Flipping in mid-air and cutting the thrusters, the Scarlet Scarab, who had rescued the Teen Titan Gecko from an orphanage fire a few weeks ago, landed on the ground with a metallic **_*CLANG*_**like something out of Iron Man. Mechanically the figure's head snapped up, golden lenses staring blankly at the escaped convicts.

"Huh well that's unexpected..." Grey-Wing muttered before he sank his metal fist into an inmate's face, flying around before blasting a few more.

"Fuck this! I'm tired of these hero types!" The cocky criminal hefted his crowbar over his head and charged straight at the Scarlet Scarab, intent on putting a dent in that shiny helmet of its. Before the crowbar could come down, the scarab's pincers from the beetle on its back suddenly elongated before catching the crowbar's end with a loud **_*TING*_**. The crook tried to pull back, but when the first couple tugs failed, he was suddenly jolted with 5000 watts of electricity, his skin sizzling before he was dropped to the ground, limbs twitching. With savage yells the other thugs charged as the beetle's pincers returned to normal size, intent on overwhelming it with sheer number.

"NOW CALCULATING COUNTERMEASURE. COUNTERMEASURE CALCULATED," the red-clad figure spoke without missing a beat, raising is hands which had red and black armor form over it before they became horizontal bars with slats, **_*pew*_**noises being emitted in flashes of light as energy projectiles flew at the convicts. Mid-flight the projectiles solidified, pinning the convicts down to the ground with...

"Staples?!" the nearby police gawked as one by one the escaped fugities were pinned to the ground with red staple-shaped ordinance. After a veritable avalanche of red metal had flown towards them, over three dozen convicts were now pinned to the ground. The scene looked like someone had taken a giant stapler and went nuts, and those guys weren't getting up anytime soon. Seeing that the rest of the inmates were taken care of, Grey-Wing landed on the ground, his winged jetpack folding back into its backpack form.

"MISSION ACCOMPLISHED," Scarlet spoke before turning to Grey-Wing. "QUERY: ARE YOU WITHOUT INJURY? DO YOU REQUIRE MEDICAL ATTENTION?"

"Nah I'm fine..." Grey-Wing reached up to his goggles in a lazy manner, the lenses lighting up for a moment before returning to normal. "You ok though?"

"NO DAMAGE INCURRED. MISSION PARAMETERS: UNCHANGED," it responded, its gaze turning to one of the crooks that had managed to squirm his way out from under his staples and was about to get away. With a burst of its thrusters the Scarlet Scarab leapt at the guy and stomped on his sternum, its talons suddenly lengthening before biting into the ground at either side of his head. Before the guy could yelp out, a pair of red-clad knuckle busters seemed to... grow, out of the Scarlet Scarab's black-gloved hands before the fist came down with a resoundant **_*WHAM*_**.

"Hey hold on! I thought robots weren't _allowed _to kill humans," one of the officers ranted, mustering what courage he could as he faced the Scarlet Scarab. Though it was teenager sized, he was still afraid of what the thing might do if it were provoked.

"STATEMENT: THE SUBJECT IS NOT DECEASED. BLEEDING NOSE INDICATES THAT HEART IS STILL PUMPING BLOOD THROUGHOUT THE BODY," it said in its usual monotone, pointing to the trickling steam of blood coming out of a broken nose.

"And to cement this..." Grey-Wing sauntered up to the fallen inmate, kicking the man's gut hard and a groaning noise being heard from the man's mouth. "Yep he's fine..."

""But..." The officer stammered as the R-Cycle rode up, Raven flying in the air with Star carrying Cy, BB as a crow, and finnaly Gecko running using the rooftops. "But you..."

"Hey!" Boy wonder called, skidding his R-cycle to a stop, eyes widening when he saw the inmates _stapled_ to the ground. "Wha-? Did you guys do all this on your own!?" It wasen't every day that you see two people stop a riot on their own. Even if one of them was some kinda robot...

"Yep." Grey-Wing responded casualy as he flexed his metal gauntlet, catching Robin's attention as the rest of the team caught up to him.

"Yo dude, you create him?" Cy asked Grey-Wing as he jabbed a thumb to indicate Scarlet Scarab.

"Heh I may be awesome, but not that awesome." Grey-Wing chuckled as he patted Scarlet's back. It was true...he's never seen any kind of tech like that before...Its almost like a living creature...

"MISSION ACCOMPLISHED. RETURNING TO BASE," Scarlet Scarab spoke as the beetle on its back grew jet engines. But he didn't notice one thing...

"Hey wait a secCCCC-" Grey-Wing shouted as he noticed his sleeve was caught on one of Scarlet's pincers, but it was too late as he was dragged screaming through the air by the robot. "AHHHHH!" and in a manner reminisant to team rocket they became only a twinkle in the sky.

"...Uh wow, another new guy..." Cy scratched the metal part of his head in confusion as swat teams arrived on scene. The moment they laid eyes on the scene their jaws dropped behind their masks, while some of them made a run to the nearest hardware store for crowbars.

"Actually the Grey-Wing person was a girl." Gecko pointed out, making everyone's jaws drop at once.

"What!?" The team exclaimed before Raven noticed something.

"Wait how the heck could you tell?" Raven picked her jaw off the ground to ask that.

"Easy, her features." Gecko answered easily, unknowing of the implications of that sentence uttered...

" . . ."

" . . . "

" . . . "

"_What_ features!?" BB asked.

" . . . "

"YOU DUMBASS!" Grey-Wing cried from the skyline, his or rather _her _voice distinctly feminine as Scarlet Scarab flew sporadically through the air to dislodge his unwanted passenger.

* * *

**Wing:Oh I am on a roll baby.**

**Red Dragon: I...Hate...all of you...**

**NeoN: Hey Wing, you know my favorite means of dealing with insubordination?  
**

**Wing: No. What?  
**

**NeoN: (Coughs into sleeve before facing Red Dragon) Son. You can insult me, you can ambush me, you can even take away my weapons. But if you think I'm going to set one single pinky toe inside Blue Base without my "shotgun" (faces nearby wall before turning back to Red Dragon), you must not know who you're dealing with.  
**

**Red Dragon: What the fuck are you talking about? I didn't take anything from you. And why're you speaking in that Southern US accent?  
**

**NeoN: And I said "shotgun".**

**Red Dragon: Seriously, that manuscript was awesome, but now you're starting to get on my nerves.  
**

**NeoN: No, I mean, "shotgun".  
**

**Red Dragon: Seriously, did you bump your head when I wasn't looking? Because if that awesome story never comes out I'm going to be pissed.  
**

**NeoN: I said "shotgun"! (faces same wall) "_Shotgun_", damn it!**

**Voice from behind the wall: Oh, yeah! Shotgun. That's my cue.**

**Red Dragon: What? Wait, what're you up to? What is that noise? (revving motor nose) Do I hear a... (Warthog out of Halo being piloted by a guy in orange MK III MJOLNIR crashes through wall) ...CAR?!  
**

**NeoN: (Dives out of way while Red Dragon looks dumbstruck)  
**

**Red Dragon: (Warthog hits Red Dragon and drags him under the bumper)  
**

**Wing: . . . _That's _how you deal with insubordination?  
**

**Neon: Either that or Emergency Plan Traitor {insert name here} Number Eleven. But for _that _I'd need a steamroller.  
**

**Wing:...Dang I wish I had that. Welp hope you enjoyed the show. Review please. **


	10. Red X Emerges

**Wing: Ok heres chapa 10!**

**Raven: Rather surprising for you.**

**Wing...One of these days you...Ok it's **_way_** too quiet. Where's Red Dragon and Blackfire?**

**Gecko: Hospital.**

**Robin: Says here that they were diagnosed with...(Reading a sheet of Paper) Blackfire: Aneurism induced from sheer awesomeness... And Red Dragon: Aneurism induced from sheer awesomeness and ran over by a Warthog?**

**Raven:...Lots of things happened. Is that why you and Star are here?**

**Star: Yes, Friend Wing asked us to replace them for today...**

**Wing: Though it's kind of ironic though...This is the chapter where Robin falls to the dark side. (Shrugs as Robin glared at her.)**

**Robin: I didn't fall to the Dark side! I was just trying- (Raven slaps a red X over his mouth, effectively shutting him up)**

**Raven: Lets see how ****_you_**** like one of those slapped on your mouth. (Robin glared at her smirking self while trying to remove the X)**

**Wing: While Robin deals with that, Star can you do the disclaimer? I got no money but I still don't wanna get sued. (Shrugged)**

**Star: Um alright...Greywing44 and her Co-Author...or is it Beta? Do not own Teen Titans, nor anything referenced. Please enjoy the reading. (Bows to the audience.)**

* * *

It was quiet. Too quiet. A red microchip rotated slowly in the air, floating under its own power. Then, a large figure clad in black armor with steel plating in key areas stepped forward. The figure's face was covered, the entire face black with a red-orange circle in the center whose edges touch both eyes. The steel-gloved figure reached towards the chip, only to cock an eyebrow in surprise at the sight of a spiky-haired teen hanging upside down off of who-knows-what.

"Tell Slade if he wants this, he can come get it himself!" Robin said dropping from his perch and delivering a kick that sent the thief tumbling across the darkened area. The lights coming on, the other five Titans formed up around him, as well as revealing that the chamber was stuffed with supercomputers. A laser beam then lanced down from above as a section was being cut out of the ceiling. When the portion of the ceiling fell, it then gave way to a large cloud of dust before several more figures like the first leapt in. Back flipping back to his friends away from the laser beam that cut across the floor, the new arrivals came right at them. Robin blocked and dodged several blows from his opponent, then tried a counter kick but was deflected, his opponent whipping out a brass knuckle-like blaster with a muzzle on the front edge and opened fire. Carrying himself out of danger, Robin performed a bout of acrobatic tricks before retaliating with a jumping roundhouse kick that sent his opponent into the far wall. At the same time, Starfire was avoiding the shots of the squad member who was leaping after her, only to get blasted by a starbolt and sent rolling across the floor. Another one however jumped even higher, and with his knuckle-like blaster sliced the lens of one of the overhead spotlights. When it began to fall, Robin quickly leapt through the air and moved her out of the way just in time, saving the Tamaranian from being crushed. When they landed however, three squad members were about to take aim at them, only for a computer cabinet to bulldoze them to the side.

"Amazing what you can do with computers these days," Cy said as he clapped his hands while Gecko twisted one of the thing's blasters out of it's hand and a clone round-houseing it into another of those things, Beast Boy fighting one of the would-be thieves as a chimpanzee, clawing and biting at it. Elsewhere, Raven was strafing backwards through the air and avoiding another one's laser beams, her opponent flipping around in mid-air before sending off a large blade-like blast at her. Creating a blade at the last second, the two pieces of the ground that _were _hit had deep holes in them. The next moment it rushed her, giving her no quarter to attack, leaving her on the defensive until it suddenly kicked her legs out from her, blaster aimed at her face point-blank before-

"Seppu!" Two Geckos shouted as they kicked as one, driving their feet into the thing's face and sending it into the wall. "Hmm well it looks like you owe me for this one friend." he returned and whirled around, one of the things trying to rush at him before two large computers slammed into the would-be assailant's sides, wide eyed before he fell on his back. "Ahhh...I retract my previous statement..?" Gecko laughed nervously, Raven smiling as Cyborg had busted out his sonic cannon and was blazing away, Starfire joining him with a fusillade of starbolts, one of their targets leaping impossibly high and avoiding the blast. The next moment he pushed off the wall and grabbed the chip in a flying grab, his steel-booted feet racing for the door. Robin quickly chucked a birdarang at it, the projectile striking the thing's hand and sending the chip flying through the air.

"Mine!" Beast Boy suddenly called out after disengaging from his target, transforming into an anteater mid-run and lashed out with his tongue, grabbing it mid-leap before he slid across the ground to a wall, only for one of the commandos to stomp on his tongue and make him lose his grip on the chip. "Bluuugh. That tasted _so _nasty," he groaned, anime tears dripping, as the four of the six commandos, two unable to move, dropped a smoke bomb and made their escape.

"Titans! Go!" Robin shouted making their way down the only hall in the room, soon coming into another chamber like the one they were in before, only with five additional doors at 60 degree increments from the center. "Split up!" he then ordered, the group going out the remaining five tunnels, Gecko stayed with Robin as he tapped his shoulder. Making Boy Wonder spin to face him.

"Gecko!? But I said-" Robin was cut off when the Ninja pointed downwards silently. Making Robin sigh in defeat. "Fine I should've guessed you'd figure it out..." This made Gecko smile under his scarf before he drew Kawanageru, the blade becoming a blur before the ninja sheathed the katana. The grate below them falling to pieces as they landed in the tunnel below.

* * *

Robin and Gecko were right on the money in their assumption, finding the one with the chip with the others being decoys. Following him down the tunnel, the thief tried to escape to the outside by carving out a new exit at one of the tunnel's ends. There was a short confrontation with Star almost falling out of the sky and to the unforgiving ground below, but Robin and Gecko were able to save her. By both latching her and the thief with their respective grappling hooks...But this all had the unintended effect of taking them all for a ride, but luckily the thief's rocket boots sputtered out and they were able to land. As Gecko tended to Star, Robin had been able to capture the would-be thief and unmask him, only for it to be a highly advanced automaton. Behind the mask was a screen, from which Slade, the one who had seemingly hired Jinx, Mammoth, and Gizmo, was pulling the strings behind the theft. Cryptically, Slade conveyed upon Robin the importance of patience. Something he had yet to grow into after going solo...

"Ok dudes, two choices..." The changling grinned as he held something behind his back, currently BB was trying to get the group get to slack off a bit and watch some movies. The Green bean showed two movies from behind his back, one of them had ninjas, while the other involved a Godzilla-esque monster. "Whatda ya think?"

"...Gee they both sound _so _good." Sarcasm dripped from Raven's voice before she turned back to her book, obviously no interest whatsoever in the movies. Gecko was also uninterested, more focused on his sketch book as he worked on the details of the Cyborg he was drawing...

"Yeah, it's gonna be hard ta pick..." Cy rubbed his chin as he thought, knowing that Rae was sarcastic but he was serious. "Wanna watch em both?" This made BB's grin turn upside down.

"Also I can't help but ask this but why watch a _movie _about ninjas when you have a real live one in the room?" Gecko asked in a bland tone as he lowered his sketchbook. "Same with the...Alien one? I can't tell what the giant is..." This made BB faceplant, having not thought of that notion at _all_...

"Yeah...Wouldn't that count for movies that have cyborgs?" Cy asked while Star had left the room in an attempt to get Robin to "potato the couch" with them. "It just...seems weird." Gecko had a good point there...

"It counts, same for the movies that have mages in them." Raven sounded as she turned a page in her book, enjoying. "And if we have that Scarab guy in the room it'll count for robots."

"Aw comeon dudes your knocking out like _half _my line up!" BB whinnied as he stood back up. If they were _really _taking out movies with those specific genre, he's going to go mad! "Who cares if you have the real thing in the room when you watch a movie!?"

"We do." This answer made BB faceplant again.

"But this also begs the question..." The ninja sounded. "Who do you think those two who took care of the riot were?" They seemed to have just met, though it was hard to tell with Scarlet's lack of emotion, and Grey-Wing's layed back attitude.

"I don't know dog, maybe they just stumbled on it?" Cy shrugged, he was kind of interested in Grey-Wing's techno powers...and what she looked like. He was _very _interested on that last one mostly...

"That sounds plausible, they could just be free spirits with powers, wanting to use them for good where ever they can." Raven agreed, she could understand that, what with her background... "But I think that was more Grey-Wing's reason then Scarab's, what with her attitude and all. Scarab's will be harder to discern, with him being a robot, so he might not have one..."

"I believe the Scarlet Scarab's motives fall onto his _creator _to decide," Beast Boy said cryptically.

"Things are going to get even _more_ complicated..." Gecko sighed as he turned back to his sketch book, the hairs on the back of his neck standing up in the worst way. His Sensei always taught him to listen to his gut, and his gut was telling him that something _bad_ was going to happen...

* * *

The following evening, back in the chamber from before which had yet to be repaired, two of Jump's armored SWAT troopers stood guard around the recovered microchip, placed back in the suspension field. Things had been calm for most of the day since the Teen Titans returned, but that silence was broken when an alarm went off. Running to the next chamber out to investigate, the doors were suddenly shut behind them, leaving the microchip unguarded. It was at this time then that a new figure materialized; He was garbed in a skin-tight black outfit with a large red X emblazoned over his heart, the lower end of the upward stroke extended across his chest. He wore a long black cape over his shoulders, had a grey belt and gloves all of which were marked with red X's, and a black mask covering his head with a white skull-like plate on the top, a red X on the forehead with the upstroke extended across his right eye. Plucking the chip from the field, the now-thief then whirled around to face the two guards as they had blown the door off its hinges.

"He's got the chip!" one of them shouted, the two opening fire only for the figure to leap straight up and disappear in a blur of movement. "Where'd he go?"

* * *

It was around the same time that the theft had occurred, that the others had arrived at the tech district of Jump, in response to the alarm that had gone off and the call sent. Robin had found a lead to Slade on the far side of town, leaving the other five to deal with the potential threat. When the connection was cut off, a skylight suddenly opened, and the same thief from before leapt out.

"You working for Slade, tough guy?" Cyborg asked, decking out his sonic cannon.

"Red X works alone," the figure said in a heavily distorted voice, obviously to conceal his identity. Holding out his palm that had his namesake on it, he then fired a red X through the air, which Cy intercepted with his cannon while the others scattered. As the cyborg continued to fire, Red X dodged with practiced agility before launching himself high into the air and launching more Xs out of both palms, sending the cyborg running for cover. Touching down, the thief was then charged by a green lion, responding by launching a scarlet cross through the air that became liquefied mid-flight and stuck the green feline's face like a glob of mud. Being brought back to the roof with a heavy splat, he tried to change back to a human, gorilla, hawk, and elephant, only for the glue to persist, clearly designed to stretch and contain the strength of whatever the changeling could transform into. When Star and Raven rushed at him, Red X nimbly avoided the green shots and the black hand that emerged from the ground, hurling two red Xs at the girls. The first tied Starfire up like a giant rubber band and dropped her to the roof, while the second had caught Raven across the mouth in the middle of her chant's second word, toppling over after she tried to tear it away. The next moment Cy rushed at him from behind, only for the thief to sidestep easily.

"Huh?" was his intelligent response as the thief dodged his attack before he felt something slapped onto his back. "What?" he cried as the panel on his back opened up, the thief's grey-gloved hands tinkering with his circuits causing Cy to flail about wildly. "Hey! Yo, who told you how to shut me down?" he asked before he was pushed lightly to the ground, landing in a heap. The thief was about to bug out by running to the next roof before a foot slammed into the back of his head, sending him rolling before he faced the black-haired ninja who cracked his knuckles.

"Try me teme." Gecko said rushing at Red X, who blocked the first punch with his forearm and countered with another of his own, only for the ninja to tilt his head to the side before he delivered a palm strike to his gut and sent him back. When the two began fighting in a heated martial arts battle exchanging kicks, punches, and counters, Red X's eyes widened at how equal the two were, but that was to be expected since Gecko has probably trained for _years_ in the art of ninjutsu, zanjutsu...Well you get the point, Gecko's a living weapon and Red X was realizing that now as he dodged a punch. Red X knew he had to finish this quickly...So he got inside Gecko's guard, grabbing his left arm and twisting it over his torso and to his back, slapping one of his red x's on the hand to keep it in that uncomfortable position. "Nani!?" Red X took advantage of his confusion as he did the same to the ninja's other hand, making him into a human straight jacket. "I'm not-" Red X finished up by slapping red x's on Gecko's feet, binding him to the roof.

"Gah what is this!?" The ninja shouted as he tried to move, but with his hands and feet immobilized he was pretty much done. Red X then ran off using the rooftops. "Hey wait! GRRR!" Gecko tried to pick his feet up only for him to fall over backwards. "Gah!"

* * *

_**-KSHHHHHHH-**_

"Rumor has it, you're interested in _this_," Red X said into the monitor, holding up the stolen microchip, currently situated in a dark room and conversing with none other than Slade.

"I'm interested in _many _things, Mr..."

"X. _Red _X."

"Hmmm. _Catchy_. So, are you proposing a _sale _or a gift?"

"A partnership," the thief answered. "I give you the chip, you cut me in on your plans."

"Partnership. My, my, aren't _we _ambitious," Slade stated with a hint of amusement. "But, an alliance cannot be forged from one small chip. If you're going to win my trust, I'll require _more_ from you."

"Just tell me what you want," the thief stated plainly.

* * *

The next morning, the group had returned to the command center to regroup and exchange info. Beast Boy had been freed of the red slime gluing him to the roof, but still had some of it in his hair, Raven with the red X slapped over her mouth, and Gecko still having his red x's making him a human straight jacket. Which at the moment he was acting like a crazy man to get rid of them, he was an artist he needed his hands damn it! And it was_ sooo_ uncomfortable...

"I had no idea Red X would pose such a threat," Robin said addressing the other Titans, Starfire at the moment clipping red gunk out of BB's hair. "I should've been there," he said with a sigh.

"You _bet _you should've been there. Look at what the guy did to my '_do_! I'm looking at two months of bad _hair _days!" BB cried out motioning to his gunkified hair. Raven simply glared at him from behind her gag the best she could, the changeling and Tamaranian smiling cautiously. "I don't know Raven. That's a good _look _for you," he chuckled, the mage's glare and throbbing vein speaking volumes as to how _pissed _she was at the moment.

"Hold still," Cy suddenly said pulling the thing away from Raven's mouth in one swift jerk, BB and Star bracing for the inevitable. With a vivid red imprint left on her face, the mage held her lips pressed together as two ghostly images of her appeared to either side and screamed through gritted teeth.

"... Ow," Raven said plainly as the imprint receded, knowing if she'd let her emotions out she may've vaporized Beast Boy. Then again... "Even if you _had _been there, it would've have made any difference."

"Dude knew exactly how to bring each of us down. I guarantee he had a gadget with _your _name on it," Cyborg then stated holding onto the red X for later analysis. Hopefully for a solvent to dissolve the stuff in later confrontations.

"Agreed. You need not feel guilt. We are undamaged," Starfire said happily.

"Hel-_lo_?" Beast Boy asked indicating his mangled hair, and Gecko making an ahem noise, also indicating his straight jacketness...

"_Mostly _undamaged," Starfire returned sheepishly as the ninja growled like an animal, thrashing around before BB gained a mischievous idea...The green bean then stuck his foot out and the ninja toppled over with a thud, and BB laughed before he got slapped on the back of his head.

"Dude what was that for!?" BB asked a scowling Raven who was regretting even _touching _BB's head as the red goop stuck to her fingers.

"Because. Cy get those things off him." Raven ordered as she whipped the red goop on BB's shirt, ignoring his protests.

"A cyborg's job is never done," Cyborg sighed as he grabbed one of the x's on one end and ripped it off...along with part of the wraps on Gecko's hand and part of his shirt. "Uhh sorry G...do you-"

"Get the other one off please." Gecko said in a relieved tone as he flexed his arm, it making popping noises. If he had mobility he could live with his shirt being ruined...Cy shrugged and complied, making Gecko's shirt have two gaping holes in it and his arm wrapping's being gone. But the ninja didn't even give a damn as he rolled his shoulders, sighing as the blood pumped normally again.

"Oh here, allow me to, _kiss it_ and _make it feel better_, as I believe I have heard it been used, to relieve you of lingering pain," Starfire said suddenly putting her hands on Raven's shoulders before pressing-

"NO!" Both Gecko and Robin yelled out as they put their hands on the girls mouths just in time, Robin's on Stars and Gecko's on Raven's. "THAT'S NOT IT AT ALL!"

"Mmmph?" Star sounded with confusion, tilting her head as all the males in the room blushed at what almost happened.

"It ahh Gecko why don't you explain!?" Robin said to the ninja as he took his hands off Star's mouth, the Ninja doing the same with a bushing Raven.

"Um it ahhh..." The ninja stuttered before grabbing his sketch book, bolting the heck outta there. "Igottagodosomething!"

"Hmmm that aside, we are all eager to learn what you have discovered about Slade," Star then stated, putting her confusion aside.

"Nothing... Lead was a dead end... I should get back to work," Robin said, face reminiscent to a tomato as he bolted, clearly he was very embarrassed by _something_. _Nudge nudge wink wink._

* * *

As Gecko found a spare black hoodie to wear till he got a new shirt, the four Titans were suddenly called into the command center, only for no one to be there.

"Robin?" Starfire asked looking around. "Robin?"

"You mean Captain _Research_?" Beast Boy quipped dryly, his hair more-or-less back to normal. "Ah, he's probably filling out note cards at the public library," he said yawning expansively.

"I _was_," Robin said from the speakers, scaring the living daylights out of the changeling. "But then I spotted Red X pulling a robbery in the tech sector. Get here as fast as you can!" he said cutting off the transmission.'

"You got it, dude. We'll be there any..." was as far as Beast Boy got before nodding off, Cy grabbing a fistful of his clothing before yanking him away with a scream.

* * *

"There!" Cy said, he and the others downtown, as he pointed to Robin, who at the moment had dropped down from another building in pursuit of Red X. A few dozen yards, and the black-clad thief had thrown a red net at him, ensnaring the former sidekick and sent him rolling across the pavement to where he started. "Robin!"

"I'm fine! Get X! Go!" he shouted. While to Gecko it sounded rehearsed-_like some of those plays he watched as a child_-he had to get that teme for putting his arms in that position. Running down the street towards a subway entrance, Red X dropped down the escalator in a single bound, the others following him.

"I've adjusted my ocular implant to scan at multiple sub-harmonics in the EM spectrum," Cy explained as he began looking around, his red eye gleaming.

"Kay... Do you come with _subtitles_?" Beast Boy asked, Gecko equally confused but he actually had a _good_ reason for it...

"It means I can see him even when he's cloaked." Cy elaborated before he was suddenly decked out of nowhere and sent several yards back. "_There _you are, you smug little teme!" Gecko growled as he helped Cy up, who at the moment needed to clear his head from the hit he just took, X suddenly flying towards his back and slapping another red X there, only for Cy to maintain full control of his body.

"You gonna have to learn some new tricks, dog," Cy said as he fisted X's costume and threw him down the platform to the others, the would-be hacker landing in a crouch.

"Surrender! We do not wish to fight you!" Star shouted.

"Sorry. I'm not through with you yet," Red X said as he leapt high and threw another red X at her, one of Raven's barriers rising at the last second to stop it. Cy quickly tried to land a few punches, only to hit air before Star plowed into him, trying to low-altitude bulldoze the black-clad thief. BB and Rae quickly rushed him, X getting the better of both even when the prior turned into a bear, though the latter was sent into some crates. BB quickly caught Red X in the side as a bighorn sheep and resumed human form, only for Red X to catch hold of a pillar and swing around it, launching himself feet-first at Beast Boy who ducked, only to catch a punch to the jaw and was sent flying onto the tracks. Sitting up dazedly, the green teen snapped back fully when the glare of headlights fell across him as the train whistled down the tracks, just staring like a deer in the headlights about to snuff it on the grill of a pickup. The next moment Red X hurtled across the tracks and pulled the screaming boy to safety, both hitting the platform an instant before they would've been turned into railroad pizza.

"Dude! Did you just _save _me?" Beast Boy asked, Red X kicking him without a moment's notice a moment later and dashing to the exit only to stop when an irate ninja barred his path, a fist smacking into the side of his face.

"Oi, you and I aren't done yet!" A ninja doesn't take defeat laying down it seems as he rushed the thief, exploding into a flurry of punches that Red X had trouble keeping up with. Then Gecko made a clone with a flick of a handsign, the two ninja's charged their hands with green KI and palm thrusted the Thief's gut, sending him into a stone pillar. But Gecko wasn't done yet as he threw one of his special Kuni above Red X's head, the thief's eyes widening behind his mask before the explosion happened. The next moment another red X went for his eyes from behind the smoke, but the teen raised his hand and blocked it, the thief running at him and palming him in the mouth, effectively gagging the ninja as the other escaped. Gecko now knew how Raven felt as he tried to get the thing off, only that it was harder then it looked...

"Uhh you need help with that dude?" Cy asked, the look the Ninja gave him was all the answer he needed before the cyborg grabbed it and yanked it off. Gecko finding his eyes watering at the pain as he tried not to scream out, thinking every mantra his sensei ever taught him as he held his mouth and slumped over. Now screaming through gritted teeth as tears escaping his eyes and flowing down his cheeks. _Dear Kami this stings! How in all of creation did Raven ignore it!?_

"There there..." Raven sighed as she pat his shoulder, only for him to continue crying and screaming softly. _Geez. Why do I keep ending up in these situations? _she asked herself as she threw her hood back and placed her hands on the black-haired one's cheeks bringing his face towards hers before she placed a light kiss on one corner of the X mark that was near the corner of his mouth. "There, better?" she asked, throwing her hood back over her head to hide the blush at what she just did.

"Ha-hai...Thank you friend." Gecko admitted as he breathed heavily, he rubbed the last of the tears from his eyes. "Sorry I held you up."

"Hey, I'm in _no _rush to get one of those things slapped on _my_ face," she stated as the two got up and ran out of the subway, the two following after the others. When they got back up to the street however, Red X had already escaped. In Gecko's gut he knew that Red X, his presence felt so familar...and his fighting style as well...

* * *

_**-KSHHHHHHH-**_

"Impressive, Red X. I tapped into the security cameras to catch the performance. You treated the Titans to quite the show, though you could've handled that explosion better," Slade said from the other end of the monitor a half-hour later, gesturing to Red X's suit which had some scorch marks across it, the namesake persisting.

"While I'm glad you enjoyed it, I had the entirety of the situation under control," Red X countered, having not expected the EXPLOADING KUNI! And he now knew what Gecko's victims felt like after those KI packed hits...Ugh his ribs were never going to lose those bruises...

"Is the audition over?" he asked holding up a blue microchip to accompany the red one he'd stolen prior, showing two in a set.

"Patience. Trust is _easy _to destroy, but it takes time to build," Slade said as his image shrunk toward the upper right corner of the screen, a green microchip on a white field appearing on-screen. "One last test. Prove yourself and we'll meet to discuss your future."

"Good," Red X said as the image disintegrated into static. "It's about time we meet face to face," _Robin _said removing the mask, chest aching a bit and thankful the explosion hadn't been full-powered. _I guess I should be thankful Gecko's using the Kuni I gave him, and he'd notice if they went missing. Best leave it alone..., _He thought, shedding the costume and stashing it until later, as to hide the evidence.

* * *

Getting back to the Tower after Red X ran off, the group was now trying to discern where he'd strike next. They'd already determined where he'd been, but after inputting the criteria for other high-end technologies departments, they ended up coming up with 23 potential theft sights. _Not _the best way to try and stop his _next _run.

"Robin!" Starfire cried when said ex-sidekick walked across the room, a box in his arms. "Wonderful! Our efforts to locate the Red X will benefit greatly from your help."

"It'll have to wait. I'm close to a breakthrough with Slade," Robin said as he continued to the door, Star gasping at the news.

"_More_ wonderful! Perhaps we could be of assistance to... you..." she said hanging her head dejectedly as the Boy Wonder left.

"Let him go. Not like he's been much help lately anyway," Beast Boy stated. "If Robin wasn't always A.W.O.L., X would be K._O.'d _by now."

"Y'all think maybe Robin's losing his grip?" Cy asked.

"Hmm I don't think that's the case..." Gecko mused as he fiddled with the hoodie he was wearing, feeling weird with it on. "Maybe..."

"What?" Raven asked, knowing that the ninja had something.

"Well maybe Robin _is _Red X?" he proposed.

"No! You are wrong! I'll prove Robin is _not _the Red X!" Star said running out the room.

"...Was I perhaps...going too far?" the ninja asked as he scratched his head. "It is only my gut feeling, but my Sensei always told me to listen to it..."

"Hard to tell. She looks up to him, and you tried to sow doubts into her mind," Raven stated. _But Warrior instincts were hardly ever wrong in these kinds of cases..._

"... I guess you're right. I should've chosen my words more carefully," Gecko stated. "Still, if Robin _is _Red X..." he trailed off. "Then he does not trust us as he should." The team looked down at that, really hoping that Gecko was wrong in his assumption...

* * *

"_**Who's Slade?... You almost got hurt. Next time it could be worse... Nothing. Lead was a dead end... I'm close to a breakthrough... Sure you guys can handle this without me?"**_

These were the words that echoed through Star's mind as she entered the Boy Wonder's room, stopping at his desk and picking up the item one from the end; the blasted birdarang from the sewer chase.

"Robin, where have you gone?" she asked before there was a flash, the Tamaranian girl dropping the weapon in her grasp and causing the small metal globe to roll off the desk and bounce across the floor. A moment later a beam of light shot straight up before splitting down the middle and folding towards the floor, a holographic image of Robin underneath Red X's net appearing.

"I'm fine! Get X! Go!"

"Huh? Robin?"

"I'm fine! Get X! Go!" Robin shouted, Star reaching out to him only for her hand to pass through his face. "I'm fine! Get X! Go!"

"If you were not really there, then where were- _*gasp*_" Starfire suddenly gasped. "Gecko was right! Robin _is _Red X!" she cried before running back to the group.

* * *

Elsewhere, a green microchip spun around in a suspension field, Red X then plucking the item away before a spotlight shone down, a man stepping into the light. He wore the same thing as the Sladebots from before, but his mask was red-orange on the left side and black on the right, the latter side not having an eyehole.

"Excellent work," Slade spoke stepping into the light. "Honestly, I couldn't have done any better myself."

"So then, do we have a deal?" Red X asked.

"Indeed. You and I are so very much alike. It seems only _natural _that we should be partners?"

"What are they for?" Red X said holding up the three collected microchips. "I need to know what we're _planning_... partner."

"Patience. You can't expect me to trust you with such sensitive information right away... Can you, Robin?" Slade asked, Red X's eyes popping at the realization that his cover had been blown. The next moment a small net swept the three components from his hand and carried them to Slade, who caught it with practiced ease as a light suddenly came on. The darkened chamber was revealed to be oblong with several HIVE Drones _–the white black-trimmed robots from the HAYEP reel-_ standing along the walls, the balcony packed full of Sladebots, the mechanical enforcers slowly closing in. As Robin got ready to throw down, the entire room shook from the force of an explosion, the ceiling being blown out with five figures leaping down into the room.

"Titans! Go!" Cy shouted, Beast Boy, Raven, and Gecko rushing forward. As Red X sprinted across the room, an green octopus suddenly yanked one of the robots out of the way, Raven levitating a second and knocking it away, Gecko cutting another into pieces with Kawanageru.

Gotcha!" Cy said grabbing Red X's cape and stopping his advance.

"Let me go! Stop him!" he shouted struggling pointing to Slade.

"No! Release him!" Star said flying down into the roof, only minutes behind the others. "He is-"

"-me!" Robin said pulling off the Red X mask.

"...I hoped I was wrong..." Gecko sighed in sadness while the others gasped in shock.

"Slade's getting away! Come on!" Robin shouted as he ran off after losing half his cape, leaping over two robots flaking the door before running through. The others tried to back him up, only for the swarm of robots to bar their way.

"Well Gecko looks like you were right about this." Raven stated. "Gecko?" she asked looking around for him.

"Hey Beastboy! I hope you didn't mind that I borrowed something out of your manga!" Gecko said getting the changeling's attention as he held Kawanageru to the sky, the wind suddenly picking up around him as the red dragon appeared on Kawanageru's blade. "More..." It grew even brighter as the blade's outline gained a green hue. "More..." the green hue turned to an out right glow as Gecko's eyes glowed green. "NOW! Gestuga TENSHO!" Gecko roared as he drew back his arm and brought it down, a green wave of KI exploded forwards. Creating a scar in the ground as many robots were disintigrated in the energy, the robots in the outskirts of the wave weren't spared either as they found half of themselves missing.

Dude! That was totally WICKED! Do it again! Do it again! Do it again!" Beast Boy cried in excitement, only to cry out in shock when Gecko fell to his knees, four Sladebots leaping at him before Cy blasted two out of the air, and Raven knocked the remaining two into one another before tossing them aside.

"Too... much... energy..." he panted out as he fell back into a sitting position. "Don't worry... I can still fight," he said piriming many throwing stars in his hands and began firing wildly. "I need to reload, Raven please cover me!" he called out to the grey-skinned mage.

"Got it!" Raven answered as the two now stood back to back, the mage bringing up energy barriers and throwing whatever she _could _at the enemies, even one another, while Gecko palmed more throwing stars. They'd finish things up here, then get back to Robin.

* * *

"You want to yell at me too?" Robin asked as Starfire came into his room, the boy currently staring at the Slade robot's mask that was now hanging on the wall. The chase after Slade was short after leaving the oblong chamber, stopping at a set of girders set above a Chinese restaurant for future construction. The fighting was fierce, but at the end of it, the Slade he fought was nothing more than another robot, its words revealing that his own lack of _patience _was what _truly _gave him away. Had he been a little bit moreso, maybe he would've succeeded. The group had gotten the chips back and handed them off to the tech divisions after the battle, but of course this didn't save Robin from everyone's yelling when he got home. "And I don't blame them," he sighed turning around. But that disappointed stare that Gecko gave him hurt most of all, he didn't even have to _say_ anything...And that made him feel all the worse...

"I do not wish to yell, merely to understand. Robin, why did you not tell us the truth?" Star asked.

"I needed to fool Slade. If you guys knew it was me under that mask, you would've held back," Robin answered. "Doesn't matter anyway. Slade figured it out, and I still haven't figured out anything about him."

"That is not true. Whoever Slade is, you and he are similar. Slade did not trust you... and you did not trust us," she said as he left the room, giving Robin a reproachful look before leaving, Robin alone with the mask and thinking how long it would take to regain the other's trust.

* * *

**Wing:Ok it wasn't fluff but it was still a moment! Happy!?**

**Raven: Geeze we get it...but did you _have_ to include that Bleach attack?**

**Gecko:...Can I do it again?**

**Star: And I? I think I can implament it with my starbolts...**

**Wing: Magority vote, you lose Raven. (As the mage facepalmed Robin pointed at the X that was still on his face) Nahh that look suits you, unlike Raven, her imput is _needed_.**

**Raven:...Thanks? (Robin screamed from behind the x on his mouth, waving his arms in a frantic manner.) Fine fine, Star?**

**Star: Ok. (Yanks it off with twice the ammount of strength needed, Robin is scilent for a moment before-)**

**Robin:AHHHHHHH! FU*#$ (Rest of words bleeped out for safety reasons)**

**Star: What does that mean? (Throws away the X)**

**Wing:... Ahh you'll get it later, anyway Review. Your opinions are always wanted. **


	11. FBA: Freaky British Academy

**Wing: Alright tis chapter 11 and my 2nd favorite episode!**

**Raven:You ****_liked _****watching us go mad trying...You know what never mind...**

**Robin: Why are we still here? (indicating him and Starfire)**

**Wing:Blackfire's having a hard time bouncing back from the awesomeness, Red Dragon...Yeah he got run over by a warthog, you ****_know_**** he's gonna take a while.**

**NeoN: Yeah... May've dropped the ball on that one.  
**

**Robin: Oh, when'd _you _get here?  
**

**NeoN: Just now.  
**

**Star: Hello NeoN, tell me who was the no named person in the skit that hospitalised my sister and Red Dragon?**

**Gecko:I am kinda curious about that...It's mostly because I want to thank him for running that Teme over.**

**NeoN: That would be Grif. Let me get him for you. (clears throat) Grif! Get over her before I use ****Emergency Plan Traitor Grif Number Eleven! (yells in a southern US accent)**  


**Grif: Hey, shove it up your ass Sarge! Where the hell are you going to get a steam-oh it's you again.  
**

**NeoN: You got that right, dirtbag. (clears throat) Anyway, I believe this ninja has something to say to you.  
**

**Grif: He isn't from Caboose's retarded screenplay is he?  
**

**Gecko:...Who?**

**Wing:You don't have to worry about that one, the country bumkin doesn't really know much...**

**Gecko:OI!**

**Raven: Ok while they do that, the authors don't own us, nor anything refrenced.**

* * *

"_*GASP*_" Robin gasped out, suddenly coming to from what had just happened, or what had back _then _happened. He and the others were sitting in the living room doing their own thing, Raven reading, Gecko drawing, Star whipping up some Tamaranian cuisine, Beast Boy and Cyborg playing a video game together, and he himself reading the paper as a form of relaxation before the tower was suddenly pelted with red, white, and blue-colored shells. Said shells began leaking a green gas into the Tower, catching everyone off guard and causing him to black out. Looking to his wrists and ankles, he saw that the polished chair he was strapped to bound his hands, wrists and ankles. With their own groans, the others began to come to, Star with red bands around her wrists, Cy with a large metal brace across his chest, Raven with white energy circling her, giant rubber bands binding Beast Boy to his chair, and Gecko had what looked to be japanese seals placed across his body, all were glowing a light blue. Looking around, he saw that he was in a large, partially lit atrium with black and white checker pattern floors, several balconies running around the walls with various paintings hanging everywhere.

"What the-" Cy called out as he tried to fight free of the brace, only for all sense of leverage to be taken away.

"Huh? Am I the only one who has no idea where we are?" Beast Boy asked.

"Why, you're right where you belong, my duckies. You're in _school_!" a male, Cockney accent suddenly spoke from the higher balcony before leaping onto the banister and sliding down to their level. The man appeared to be in his early forties with red hair in a Beatle cut with muttonchop sideburns. He wore small blue rectangular sunglasses on his face, a sportcoat with the design of the British Union Jack flag, a black shirt, a white kerchief tied around his neck, white pants, brown loafers, and black socks. The cane he held was black and topped with a large ruby.

"You better hope I don't get out of this chair teme." Gecko growled as he thrashed around, groaning when the seals on him glowed brighter.

"Yo what am I..." A familar feminine voice called out, directing Robin to the source being Grey-Wing in a same bindings as him, only hers were welded to the chair. "Chopped liver?"

"ATTEMPTING TO ESCAPE RESTRAINTS." A robotic voice said, Scarlet Scarab being in the chair next to Grey-Wing, only his restraints were blue emp fields that made blue waves over his torso and wrists. He thrashed around, obviously trying to make a weapon but he couldn't shape it.

"Quiet you, the grownups are talking," the man stated angrily. "Ahem, now, as I was _saying _before I was so _rudely _interrupted, you eight are the only students at Mad Mod's Institute for Bratty Teenage Do-Gooders," he said as he tossed the cane high into the air before catching it in his other hand. "And it's high time someone taught you sprogs a lesson," he said as the Titans continued to struggle against the bonds that held them.

"Titans! Move!" Robin shouted out to the others, who tried but were unable to break their bonds. Beast Boy cycled through a chameleon and a cobra as he tried to break free, Gecko trying to move his arms up only for the seals to glow brighter and sap his strength.

"Uhhh...does that order extend to us?" Grey-Wing asked as she leaned back in her chair, not even bothering to try and get out of the restraints for it'd be a futile effort.

"I FIGURE, BUT DO NOT WISH TO ASSUME. THAT IS A _HUMAN _NOTION," Scarlet Scarab returned with an upward inflection of the word "human".

"My starbolts are useless!" Star gasped as she found her primary weapon, well, useless.

"Specially designed _chairs_, love," Mad Mod said leaning in her face. "Can't have those nasty _superpowers _disrupting my lecture now, can I?"

"Get away from her!" Robin growled, Mad Mod straightening up before he thrust his cane into the teen's face, the cane releasing a bright light causing him to recoil from the glare as far as he could.

"Now don't get your knickers in a _twist, _my little snot," he said backing off. "I didn't go to all the _trouble _of building this school and filling your Tower with knockout gas, just to finish you up lickety-split."

"Then what do you want?" Raven asked.

"Just what I said, dearie. To teach you a lesson," he said leaning into her face before turning away and scratching himself, much to the mage's ire that he chose to do so in front of _her_. "Yes, I've been _watching _you children misbehave. And I _hate _misbehaving children," he said pointing to an Andy Warhol-style picture, which turned around to show Gecko and Cyborg fighting Lightning and Thunder. "Fighting crime," he said before the next picture down the line flipped out to show Robin and Starfire and cradling kittens they'd rescued from a blazing fire. "Saving lives," he said before the next picture flipped out, this one of BB in dog form... pulling down Plasmus' shorts? "Interfering with the plans of hardworking villains. Why, you lot are nothing but a bunch of _troublemakers_!"

"Woah woah here!" Grey-Wing sounded as she sat up straighter, eyebrow raised under her goggles. "Sorry for interupting your evil speech an all...but wearen't even part of their team. So why'd you kidnap us?"

"You two are just as bad as them, the robot-" Mad Mod pointed at Scarlet with his cane. "_Stapled _so many hard working villans to the ground, walls, and even celing in some cases!"

"QUERY-**clang**-!" Scarlet was cut off when he was bashed in the head with the cane.

"Shut up you bloody bucket of bolts." Mod twirled his cane before pointing at the unmoved Grey-Wing. "You dearie have electrocuted, bound, and incarcerated so many fine working goons and badys! Well no more!"

"This evil speach of yours gonna end any time soon?" Grey-Wing drawled before yawning. "So long..."

"But you'll learn your place soon enough," he said, ignoring the hoodied girl. "I'm older then you, so I'm bigger, badder, _better_,"

"Say wh-**clang**-OW!" Cy cried as he was bashed on the head with the cane like Scarlet was.

"Your in my world now. And you _won't _be getting out 'til you've learned some proper respect," Mad Mod stated.

"We will get out. And when we do-" Robin threatened.

**_-BRIIIING-_**

"Oh dear, theres the bell my duckies," He said, giving the eight a two finger two fingered salute. "Off to class." he said as the floor tiles began dropping out from beneath the teens, sending them to who knows where.

* * *

Raven opened her eyes to find herself out of her chair and in a dark room...But what really caught her attention was the fact that her clothes changed when she wasn't looking. Her usual blue wristbands had been replaced with white ones, the white jersey had Mad Mod's name with a blue **0 **in the center, and she wore blue shorts, red knee pads, white red-striped socks, and black athletic sneakers.

"The hell-" Raven started before a basketball was shoved into her hands, startling her when the lights turned on to show that she was in a gym with hard wood floors and two basket ball hoops on either sides. The stands were filled with Mad Mods as they jeered and booed at her, sometimes throwing things, but what really got her attention was the fact that she was surrounded by very tall Mod bots that didn't look friendly. "...He's going to pay for this." was the last thing she said before the Mod bots charged at her.

**(Ten minutes later)**

Raven then walked calmly out of the gym with her cloak firmly around her, hiding the horrid uniform she was wearing. How she got out not being determined but the severed robot arm in the door kinda gave it away. She then heard Mad Mod's voice down the hall and floated towards it, powering up her hand with a shadow claw before opening the door. She came to a regular, rather plain classroom with a screen showing-

"And in the 1800s the bloody Americans decided to rebel against us Brits. Our lovely king decided enough was enough an-"

-the most boring piece of shit she's ever seen. It was a documentary on the history of the world with _Mad Mod _being the narrator from a _Brit's _point of view. And in front of the screen was Scarlet Scarab with his restraints still in place, a wooden hand forcing it to look towards the screen. Raven took pity on the robot, no one should have to listen to this piece of crap much less be _forced_ to be in the same room as it...

"Azarath, Metrion, zinthos!" Raven chanted as she levitated the desks and threw them into the screen, it being crushed before she levitated the projector and smashed it into the remnants of the screen. Greatly satisfied when it all burst into flames before she floated over to where Scarlet Scarab was, looking over the restraints and trying to figure out a way to remove them. "You poor...poor robot. Ok how do I get you out of this?" skipping straight to the point.

"QUERY: YOU ARE ABLE TO CREATE FORCEFIELDS, AM I CORRECT?"

"Yes, and?" Raven stated blandly.

"SUGGESTION: CREATE A SMALL FORCEFIELD WITHIN THE SPACE OF THE EMP-GENERATING SHACKLES. SLOWLY EXPAND TO COMPROMISE INNER WORKINGS. LOGICALLY, THAT SHOULD ALLOW ME TO ESCAPE."

"Alright I can do that." Raven then made black fields in the blue restraints and pushed them outwards, creating openings in them big enough for Scarlet to slip through. Which the robot did as he stood up and cracked the wooden hand off his head. "Drop the act though, it's getting annoying."

"STATEMENT:I DO NOT KNOW WHAT YOU ARE-" He was cut off by Raven's scoff.

"Cut the crap. I know you're not really a robot or a cyborg or an android or whatever like Beast Boy thinks you are." The mage stated as she stared at him. But it wasn't just _any_ stare... It was the stare she used when she was forced by Starfire to watch the most horrid, sparkly, musical piece of shit...My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Scarlet Scarab opened its, or perhaps _his _mouth to speak, but clicked it shut and repeated the process a few times before sighing.

"FIN-I mean, fine. You win," Scarlet Scarab spoke in a regular humanoid tone, the armor on his extremities retreating back into his body in long strips before clothing and skin became visible. Once all the red and black-accented armor had retreated to the figure's back, Raven got a good look at the man, or rather _teen _behind the Scarab. He was around her own age but a head taller than her, had tanned skin, messy brown hair likely because of the helmet, and blood red eyes. His build was athletic with little to no body fat, though the reason she knew that was because-

"Why don't you have a shirt on?" she questioned seeing that while he was wearing white-and-red sneakers with faded blue jeans, he was currently topless. Though compared to Gecko, the ninja had a lot more definition...No wait bad! Do not go there!

"The metaphorical monkey-on-my-back isn't shirt-friendly," the brunette spoke turning his back to her, revealing a metallic red beetle-like construct adhering itself to its back. Its pointed legs were digging into the meat below his shoulder blades, and its pincers pinching at his spinal column. What caught her attention the most was that where its legs and pincers dug into his skin, it seemed like his body healed _around _the intrusions. "Don't ask," he said facing her again.

"I won't, but why keep up the act?"

"Because if no one thinks there's a PERSON beneath the Scarab, they won't LOOK for the person beneath the scarab, but instead be focusing their intentions on a faceless "creator" that doesn't even exist. Thus this makes it easier for me as a whole." He responded easily as he laced his hands behind his head. "I still can't go to places like the beach or anywhere I'm expected to take off my shirt. But eh, what can ya do..."

"Why can't you just take it off?"

"I can't. Plain and simple," He responded shortly before the armor enveloped his body again, encasing his chest before his extremities followed, his head last. "Can I ask you to help me keep up the charade? I...I still need to remain a secret."

"...Fine. "She responded after a moment of thought, making him sigh in relief. "So long as you don't talk directly to me in that annoying robot voice so much."

"AFFIRMATIVE," the brunette behind the beetle spoke in a monotone as though changing paradigms on a dime came naturally.

* * *

"Wha..." Cy sounded as he found himself on a giant mousepad still, sadly, bound in his chair. He struggled to get out of it before the giant computer screen turned towards him, black and white swirls inverting. Oh no he knows this trick, he ain't lookin' at that screen, no way in hell! But as he turned away a wooden hand grabbed his head and tried to force him to look at the screen, but Cy had more strength then the hand and continued to look away."Ya think I was born yesterday dog? I aint lookin!"

"Alright then, if you won't look then I'll just have to make ya _crash_ ay?!" Mad Mod's voice called eerily close...and louder then it should be. Cy's neck sounded like a rusty hinge as he turned to look at the HUGE mouse that was a few feet away from him, the mouse turned to the cyborg...And it had Mad Mod's grinning face on the front of it. "Let's delete this _program_ from the system hahaha!" the giant Mad Mod mouse charged at the bound Cy as he struggled to get out of his binds.

"Come on!" Cy shouted as he tried to gain some leverage only to fail, then just throwing caution to the wind as he detached one of his hands. The hand crawling up to the giant metal band and used its finger like a blowtorch, Cy began to sweat as he looked to the giant mouse that was slowly getting closer. "COME ON!" His hand succeeded in weakening the band so that Cyborg to break out of the chair and run for his life, the chair was smashed under the mouse as the cyborg reatched his hand, "Yo stop chasen me man!" Cy shouted in desperation as he looked for a door, thanking every god that ever existed as he found one below the giant desk he was on, then jumping to the giant chair and sliding down its leg to the floor.

"Don't think you can get away so easily my-" The Mad Mod mouse then fell off the desk, dangling from the desk by the white cord. "Oi whats this then!?"

"Ha you gota remember dog," Cy grinned up at the mouse from the door as he gave him the two fingered salute. "Cord length." With that Cy burst out laughing before he slammed the door behind him. Leaving a shouting mouse behind...

**(20 minutes later)**

"God dang it where am I!?" Cy shouted after 20 minutes of going around in circles, if he saw any more black and white tile he was going to go mad! "Ya think this place would have a map! But _noooo_ the insane creator just had ta make it into a maze." The cyborg crossed his arms as he huffed, thinking...what's that noise? Cyborg looked up to hear a familar sound...It was faint but he knew what it was. A torch...He then jogged to a wooden door and readied his sonic cannon, then putting his hand on the handle and opening it.

The cyborg was greeted with the sight of a shop class, it was filled with power tools of all kinds, torches, saws, you name it. Over in one corner there were engine blocks piled up near a vent shaft, and metal work stations near it. All in all it was paradise to Cy...If only if a white hoodied red-head wasn't restrained on a metal work table as a acetylene torch came progressively closer to the girl like that medieval torture device, only with the torch replacing the ax...Well a cyborg's job is never done. Cy grinned as he readied his cannon, coming closer to the girl he was suddenly approached by living tools. "Wow this gives a new meaning to the word _power tool_." He quipped before he shot each and every one of the tools out of the sky, after they were gone he stopped the torch in its tracks inches from the restrained's face before checking on the girl. His eye's widened as he realised that this was Grey-Wing, only with her hood down and her goggles gone...

She was actualy really pretty under that hood of hers, with her back-length coppery red hair and her smooth unblemished skin...Though there was one problem...Her eyes were black and white swirls instead, blocking her real eye color and signaling she was hypnotised as she made moaning sounds.

"Dang-Uh I mean lets get you outa here." Cy shook his head and used his blowtorch finger to cut through the welded restraints that bound her wrists and ankles to the table. Then gathering her form into his arms and getting out of the shop class, thinking of ways to get the girl out of her hypnotised state...

"Oh!" Cy grinned as an idea came on, he then put Grey sitting up against the wall, clearing his throat. "Hey baby, I'll be the tree, you be the lighting, and together we'll make one fiery connection." He then finished with a pelvic thrust and a wink and immediately Grey came to with a burst of laughter.

"Oh god what was that?!" She held her sides as she continued to laugh. "That has to be the world's worst pick...up..line.." Grey-Wing blinked her eyes which Cy saw were coal black. "The heck? Wasn't I just in a chair? Listening to an insane brit go on about bloody Americans?"

"Yep, looks like laughter is the cure for hypnotism." Cy grinned as he extended a hand to the girl, who took it and stood up, what the cyborg didn't see was the blue sparks that appeared when their hands touch. "You alright little lady?"

"Yeah I'm fine..." Grey-Wing put a hand into her pocket and took out a spare set of goggles and put them over her eyes, secretly making Cy disappointed as she put her hood up. "Lets get out of here eh? And possibly give a certain brit some payback." She grinned at that with the cyborg not far behind.

* * *

"Kuso, at least that Teme didn't seem to check the fine print..." Gecko grumbled to himself as he wandered aimlessly, paint of various colors dripping from various places. He got out of Mad Mod's version of Renaissance art class when the seal's magic wore off, looks like the brit didn't count on there being a time limit. THAT's when Mod's horrible art started to come to life and attack him, when the ninja slew the evil art the paint splattered on his clothes and his hair...There was also the fact that he had a drooling and moaning Beastboy over his shoulders in a firemen's carry. Gecko shivered when BB's drool seeped onto his shoulder, you see the ninja found the hypnotised green bean shortly after breaking out of his own classroom. The green teen was found in a science looking classroom-_which Gecko found ironic_-staring and drooling at a hypno screen. And nothing the ninja did could wake him up, after getting the changeling out of the chair the room filled with acid. Making Gecko go to great lengths not to touch the floor before he took BB out of the room and back into the maze of hallways...

"Ugh why won't you stop-" The ninja complained as he came to what looked like the foyer, stiffening when he heard sounds and slowly drew Kawanageru, but BB didn't stop moaning. Forcing the ninja to place his hand over his mouth, shivering with disgust as BB's drool seeped through his fingers... Hearing footsteps going down the stairs, hall, and other side of the foyer. He then leaped out with sword drawn, only to get caught in Raven's shadow talon, Robin being in the same position as him poised in a kick. On the ground Cy had his cannon primed and ready in Star's face, while Star had her glowing hands poised in Cy and Scarlet's faces, Scarlet having mantis-like swords at the cyborg and Star's necks.

"Huh can't say I didn't see this one coming..." Grey-Wing called from her hovering position above their heads, having flown upwards when the near attacking happened. She thinking of the smarter option...

"Friends! Cyborg! Raven! Oh, how glad we are to see you!" Starfire cried out in joy, Cy disarming while Raven set Robin and Gecko down. Scarlet retracting his blades as Grey landed on her feet, her jetpack turning back into its backpack form.

"This place is making me _crazy_!" Robin cried out on the verge of yanking out his hair.

"Tell me about it. Mad Mod's wacked-out computer lab nearly crashed my hard drive," Cy stated.

"And his shop class nearly took off my head with a blow torch." Grey grumbled.

"Where did your captor send you?" Starfire asked the last three.

"Gym," Raven answered as she exposed her...new clothing to them all.

"I got sent to his version of Renaissance Art class, teme made the paintings and sculptures come to life and attack me..." The ninja grumbled as he motioned to the paint covering him.

"REPLY: MAD MOD SUBJECTED ME TO A LECTURE OF ANTHROPOLOGY." Scarlet answered this making Star blink at him for a moment before she suddenly appeared in front of him and Grey-Wing.

"Hello. What is your favorite color? Your favorite place? And will you be my friend?" Star asked a rush of questions that made Grey blink behind her goggles and Scarlet having to backtrack the conversation in his head.

"Uh grey, the air, and...sure?" Grey replied as she scratched her cheek.

"NONE PROGRAMMED. NONE PROGRAMMED. PONDERING: . . . YES" Was scarlet's response.

"Wonderous!" Star then wrapped her arms around the two and gave them an _ecstatic_ hug, nearly breaking the two in half. "I have two new friends!"

"Yea...back..breaking...light...so pretty..." Grey flopped backwards as a white ghost floated out of her mouth. Cracks coming from her abused back as she folded into a zigzag shape...

"STRUCTURAL INTEGRITY: COMPROMISED. STRUCTURAL INTEGRITY: COMPROMISED. STRUCTURAL INTE...GRI...TY.." Scarlet trailed off as cracking noises were heard from him, his yellow eyes flickering off, prompting Star to let them both go.

"Looks like the Cy's needed again." Cy cracked his fingers before going over to Grey and popping her soul back in her mouth, taking hold of her ankles and hands before pulling them in separate directions, causing a -_**Crackle**_-sound to be heard as the girl was straightened out. Feeling satisfied with his work as he set her back on her feet.

"Owch...gives a new meaning to the word _bear hug_..." Grey rubbed her back as Gecko and Raven took upon themselves the task of resetting Scarlet back into his...less mishapen form.

"SYS...TEMS... REBOOTING. STRUCTURAL INTEGRITY: REPAIRING." Scarlet said as Raven rotated his arm back in place as Gecko placed his hands on the robot's shoulders, foot in the middle of his back as the ninja pushed his spine back in place. The robot's yellow eyes flickering back on.

"Anybody seen BB?" Cy asked to move things on, the changeling's babbling on the floor drawing their attention to him, where he was slithering along like an inchworm, lubricating his path with copious amounts of saliva.

"...Is that what I looked like...?" Grey asked after a moment. "Those hypno-screens must be pretty strong..."

"Nah you weren't as bad." Cy commented with a wave.

"I have tried everything!" Gecko stated with worry over the changeling's brain. "Nothing has worked! I even used an airhorn in his ear and nothing!"

"Did you try this?" Cy asked as he pulled an ear wide open and fired **_-BUUUUURP-_** a major-league belch directly into it.

"Nice one! Hahahaha!" Beast Boy laughed suddenly shaken out of his trance. "Uh... How did I get here and why am I covered in _drool_?"

"Wonderful! Now that Beastboy has returned to us, we only need to locate an exit," Star cheered as BB whipped the drool off him.

"Or we just keep blasting 'til we _make _one," Cy said whipping out his sonic cannon.

"_Easy_. Last thing I smashed tried to smash me back. I'm sure this whole _place _is booby-trapped," Robin explained.

"...The guy must have a lot of time on his hands." Grey commented. "Who wants to bet that he doesn't have a life?" All of them raised their hands, even Scarlet who had his arm bent at the elbow.

Then how are we supposed to get out?" BB asked

"We're not," Raven stated. "Don't you get it? Mad Mod's just gonna keep messing with us until-"

"-we mess with him," Robin finished. "That cane of his controls everything in here. We take the cane-"

"-we take control-"

"-and we take him down!" BB growled finishing Cy's sentence. "Oh _I'll _find him. That demented doofus is never hypnotizing me a_gain_!" he said walking off before a painting on the wall suddenly popped out ans swung around to face him. In no time flat, the green teen was salivating, gurgling, and stumbling to the floor, Starfire catching him as the painting-turned-hypno-screen receded back into the wall.

"...I thought you needed a _mind_ to be hypnotised." Gecko joked, Raven's lips upturning into a smile. Especially since _she _didn't have to waste her breath on something so obvious.

"Come on. Won't you lot ever learn?" Mad Mod asked rising on a platform from a black floor tile, balancing his cane on one finger and twirling it. "You're in _my _world, my duckies," he said pressing the ruby on his cane. "You can't win-" That was when Scarlet Scarab boosted at him and sliced _through_ him with his mantis swords.

"What did you do!?" Robin shouted at the robot in shock, the rest of the group's eyes widening. "You just killed a man! We don't kill!"

"No he didn't, look." Grey pointed at Mad Mod, or rather the flickering _image_ of the man before he solidified. "He's a hologram, and Cy you owe me fifty bucks." Said cyborg grumbled as he slapped the bills into the smirking girl's hand. "Told ya he wasn't real."

"AFFIRMATIVE, I DETECTED NO LIFE SIGNS FROM MAD MOD." Scarlet replied as the hologram scowled.

"Welp the jig is up, my duckies. But the lot of you get a big fat F!" he said as the platform rose, a big red **F **appearing on the underside. "There's only one thing _for _it. You'll have to repeat the entire _lesson_!" he cackled as the stairs retreated to the first balcony, the walls falling outward to expose a curving black and white sunburst pattern all around, only broken by the doors and paintings that remained exactly where they were.

"Titan's go! Scarlet, Grey find out where our real host is hiding!" Robin ordered as the busts of Mad Mod fired lazers at them, Cy blasting them out of the sky with Raven slicing them in half with various paintings.

"Uh how do I...?" Star called as they all did battle with Mad Mod's toys. Gecko hitching a ride on one of the busts and launching his throwing stars at the tentacle busts on the ground.

"Make him laugh!" Cy answered, leaving Starfire on her own with Beast Boy as she held him up by his armpits, hoisting him up and smiling broadly.

"How many Okaarans does it take to hoegee a morflark? Finbarr!" she joked in what _would've _probably had BB rolling on the floor laughing if he were from Tamaran. "Um... boo-gers?" she then asked.

"Hahahaha! Boogers!" he laughed. "Aw _man_!" he cried when he realized Mad Mod got him again, then realising what the room looked like now. "Dude the _heck_ did I miss!?"

"Ok this is getting us nowhere fast..." Grey grumbled as she flew circles around the flying busts, shooting them out of the sky with a _very_ familiar looking sonic cannon on her left arm. "The guy loves himself _way_ too much..." The girl got an idea that made a smirk come to her face before she landed near Scarlet, who was at the moment, slicing and dicing the ground robots into sashimi. "Yo Scarlet you mind if I borrow your 'everything'?" This made Cy stop in his tracks as he turned to the two.

"The heck do you mea-Is that my Sonic Cannon?!" Cy was surprised to see his main weapon on Grey's arm. "When did...how did..."

"Not important...though I think this is now my favorite." Grey smirked, making the cyborg blush a bit before she turned back to to Scarlet. "So Robot boy you up for it?"

"QUERY: WHAT ARE YOUR INTENTIONS WITH MY BODY? STATEMENT: MY DESIGNATION IS NOT "ROBOT BOY"

"Well firstly I'd be able to bolster your sensors so we can find our lovely host, secondly I wish to end this in one fell swoop." Was the girl's response. "Since your weapons are probably limited to what your arms and legs can hold, like that staple gun and your blades for example."

"REQUEST: . . . ACCEPTED", his back opened up and joysticks and a screen folded out of it,and lastly a chair out of his lumbar so the girl could sit in it like a Metal Gear.

"Alrighty, lets find this brit so we can get out of here." The girl sat in the chair, one hand against the screen as blue circuits extended across it from her skin, the other fiddling with the joysticks. "No...No...Ok I found him...No that's not it...You have a dance feature?" She looked at the robot with a raised eyebrow.

"STATEMEN-"

"No I don't want to know." Grey waved off with a weirded out look before a grin appeared on her face. "Here we go..." A glowing circle of self-contained energy folded into view out of his chest like Iron Man, and then it grew into a man-sized particle weapon with Scarlet's arms gripping the sides before locking into place. "Ok 3..2..Oh to heck with it! Fire!" After that a massive beam of hot plasma fired out and tore open the wall, ripping it open like it was a movie set before the beam took out more robots that were chasing Star. As Scarlet's chest steamed Grey hopped out of the chair, the robot's manual controls going back into his back as the chair folded back in.

"That's all well and good, but how are we going to get to the real Mad Mod?" Raven stated as she flew in, holding Gecko under his arms and BB flying in as a raven. "In case you haven't noticed we're surrounded by robots and greatly outnumbered...You know a typical tuesday..."

"...QUERY: TITAN BEASTBOY MAY YOU TURN INTO THE ANIMAL KNOWN AS A WOLVERINE?" Scarlet said to the changeling who was turned back to human.

"Uh why?"

"STATEMENT:I AM PROGRAMED FOR THE MOVE KNOWN AS "THE FASTBALL SPECIAL" At that BB's eyes brightened up.

"Dude you got it!" BB turned into a wolverine and hopped into the Robot's arms.

"Wait!" Grey exclaimed before she zipped over to the animal, blue sparks erupting before BB had what looked to be a GO-camera strapped to his body. "I don't want to miss this." She chuckled evily, ohh this is payback for turning her paradise into hell...

"Ano...What is the fastball special?" The ninja asked as he scratched his head.

"STATEMENT:IN MARVEL'S X-MEN, THE FASTBALL SPECIAL IS A COOPERATIVE MOVE BETWEEN THE X-MEN WOLVERINE AND BEAST, WHERE THE LATTER THROWS THE PRIOR AT A TARGET." Scarlet explained as he cocked the wolverine BB back and chucked him through the wall's tear. "IT IS A REFERANCE."

"...How do you know that?" Cy asked, not really expecting a robot to know about a comic...

"...IT WAS IN MY PROGRAMMING."

"Sure it was," Was Raven's sarcastic comment.

* * *

Elsewhere, a man sounding similar to the one who had been terrorizing the group all day, but appearing twenty years older with most of the hair atop his head gone, was sitting in front of a bank of monitors. Working a complex array of controls, he continued to send wave after wave of Mod Busts at the team, only for them to remain tightly-packed together and blow everything away that he sent out them.

"Blimy that Robot has some _bloody_ kick in it..." the man said after he saw the beam fired. "And that bloody girl turning my bots against eachother! Does she have no appreciation for a man's hard work?" he asked before noticing something missing. "Just a tick. Where's the green one?" he asked before the screens began to fill with static one by one, the Mod Busts of varying types falling to the floor as everything began to shut down. "My machines! The meddling little snot will pay for-" he said before whirling around, freezing at the sight of the growling green wolverine and having lost the use of his tongue. "Hello, guv'nor," he said weakly, paleing at the sight of the animal's claws extending.

The next moment the place was filled with the feminine screams of the old man...

* * *

"Ha!" Cy cheered opening an overhead hatch to the sky above which led to a steel platform. "Oh yeah, that is _definitely _the real deal."

"School always _seems _smaller after you graduate, doesn't it?" Robin asked.

"Just don't expect me to go to any re_unions_," Raven stated drolly.

"Anybody want copys of the video of BB tearing into the old guy's face?" Grey called out as she held out CD's. "I've got enough for everybody!"

"Throw me one!" Cy grinned as he caught the CD that Grey threw to him like a frisbee. "Heh I'll enjoy watchin this."

"You bloody teenagers are so cruel..." A covered in bandages Mad Mod cried anime tears. "No respect for a man's face..."

"STATEMENT: I DO NOT GIVE A FLYING FUCK." Scarlet said, making the team turn to him.

"You...were programed to swear?" Robin asked with a raised eyebrow.

"MY CREATOR'S STATEMENT. NOT MINE." After that his head snapped up. "LOW POWER CORE, GOING TO SLEEP MODE." and curled up into a fetal position, and after his lights went out. Confusing the team as they stared at the robot before BB smacked his fist into his palm.

"Hey its like he's going into a stasis lock to recharge!" BB stated in excitement as Grey's goggles glinted in the sunlight.

"I call taking him apart!" Grey grinned as she lifted her hands, which sparked a bright blue as she came closer

"Don't mess with my 'bot, suckas!" a strangely human voice said from the Scarab's speakers as the lights began to flicker on, its body shakily rising like a puppet with a puppeteer that had the Skull Shivers. "Activating reserve power. Utilizing Street Fighter program and Mortal Kombat sub-routines." At that the Scarlet Scarab suddenly shifted into a fighting style like Ryu's, its attention solely on Grey-Wing.

"...Oh snap." Grey laughed nervously as she created Cy's sonic cannon on her arm.

Grey then fired at Scarlet before he jumped over it, striking down on her head with a fist before she rolled away. Then a beam blade from megaman coming from the cannon as she struck against Scarlet's mantis blades in a fast manner, whatever the blades were made out of not melting against the heat of the beam blade. Then Scarlet got inside Grey's guard in a familiar stance. "Oh shi-" "HADOKEN!" Grey was then sent flying into the water as Scarlet was poised in a upercut, a white flag slowly came up as Grey-Wing reserfaced. Signaling her surrender...

"Don't screw with a guy and his robot!" Scarlet's "creator" called out as it had the Scarab jump off the side of the oil rig and into the sea, the lower half of its body reshaping into a beetle-like canoe shape, its arms transforming into paddles which it used to paddle away.

"Uh Raven-"

"I don't even know..." The mage answered the ninja as the rest of the team blinked at what happened.

* * *

**Wing: Ahh my favorite...And we got a few more hints on who Scarlet Scarab could be.**

**Gecko: And no it's not my brother. He'd rather leave me in the burning building to die rather then save me.**

**Star: And then laugh about it...But I don't think my sister's that cruel...I think.**

**NeoN: Well maybe if you took the time to understand her, the two of you could come to realize all either wants is to be a sister for the other.  
**

**Scarlet: PROBABLE.**

**Robin: Wait when did**_ you_** get in here?**

**BlackFire: Same time I got here. (Right from behind the boy wonder, making him jump) And no I wouldn't leave you in a burning building Starfire...I'm not that bad.**

**Red Dragon: Speak for your-OW! (Blackfire smaked him over the head, then staring at him hard) Ok ok I wouldn't either...by choice. Technicaly it's not my fault I hate my brother...Its all that stupid s-MMMF(A red X was slapped over his mouth, making him yell out muffled words)**

**Wing: Don't give out the plot point baka! (Red Dragon glared at her)**

**Robin: What plo-MAF! (A red X was slapped over his mouth by Raven)**

**Raven:...I just wanted to. (Answering the stares given to her.)**

**NeoN: O-Kay then. Review please and see you next chapter...**


	12. The threat unveiled

**Wing: Alright now we are up to 12! Lovely lovely...**

**Red Dragon: Finally we get some F-ing screen time! What took you so long!?**

**Wing:Well I wanted your appearance to be awesome but If you don't wanttttttt...**

**Blackfire:We're fine with that! (Slaps hand over Red Dragon's mouth)**

**Raven: Wait...(Reads a paper) Huh another one?**

**Gecko: But...doesn't belong to you?**

**Wing: We're getting to that! Stop giving out spoilers and start the show!**

* * *

We come back to Slade's hideout in an unknown location, said owner was looking at the Titan's pictures on the screens with a narrowed eye. He wanted more info about any exploitable weaknesses they could have. But he was unsure how to go about it...Hidden bugs? No they'd be detected too fast before he had anything useable...Camera? No that would also get detected far too quickly...He went through other options but they were dismissed just as quickly as the others. But he gained an idea, a wonderful awful idea that could kill two birds with one stone. A direct download with...a team. He then smirked with his eye as he typed a couple buttons on his console.

"Rose, Herxus. It's time..." Slade said simply into the com, knowing the two were rearing for the chance to prove themselves. "Oh and get the other two out of class as well." He then leaned back into his throne with an easy posture. "They will enjoy this opportunity greatly..."

* * *

"Oh come on come on come on!" Beast boy shouted as he tried to one up Cyborg on Halo...But from the sounds of it he was failing greatly. "Ah dang it ya stuck me!" An explosion went off in the game, annoying our resident mage who was trying to read in the kitchen area with a cup of her favorite herbal tea...Honestly she should have known better and stayed in her room...

This was turning out to be a very dull day for the team yet again as they all found themselves in the living room. Robin doing his usual thing and reading the newspaper at the table, Star was in the kitchen making her...Stuff, honestly not sure what that concoction is...Gecko was sitting on the floor, resting his back against the couch as he drew in his sketch book. The team was doing anything they can to pass the time, waiting for _something _to happen...

"An ordinance strike!?" BB shouted at a smirking Cy as he threw his controller in the air and pointed at the Cyborg accusingly. "You called an ordinance strike on me!? Dude that's overkill!"

"Hey, there's no kill quite like overkill." Cy snickered as the green bean went through his stages of anger...

"That I can attest to." A sneering voice called before something black bounced on the carpet towards the Xbox...

"...HIT THE DECK!" Cy shouted as he grabbed Gecko and Beast boy in either hand and jumped behind the couch just before the grenade detonated, sending bits of plastic and circuits everywhere. The three titan's head's popped out from over the slightly singed couch as Robin sprang up and threw his newspaper away.

"NO the xbox!" Beast boy cried tears over the ruined game system, his joy was goneeeee! All the memory of his games! His progress! ALL GONE!

"YO who has a problem with my Xbox!? I had my Gunzerker on there!" Cy shouted in anger as he readied his sonic cannon, then a purple blast erupted from the ceiling and made the titans cringe away as smoke filled the front of the room.

"I'm more of a Ps3 kinda girl anyway..." A _very _familiar voice called as purple glowing eyes were seen through the smoke before a smirking Blackfire came out with her starbolts at the ready.

"S-sister!?" Starfire yelled as Robin pulled out a birdarang only for a fist to collide with his jaw and send him into Raven, who was in the middle of chanting a spell.

"Ah ah ah, we aren't done with the family reunion." A 19 year-old grinned as he shook his fist after that hit to the jaw he bestowed upon the bird boy. The man had a red visor over his eyes so they couldn't see what color his eyes were, his short auburn hair...Was a rats nest, no way it could be anything else. He was also wearing a black trench coat over a red and black spandex suit. And...oddly had sandles on his feet.

"That's right...Wouldn't want Red Dragon to feel left out." Another voice deadpanned as the smoke fully cleared to reveal a white haired girl with a bandana around her head with only one eye hole in the orange part. She had black pants with steel knee pads, a skin tight tan green suit with a black tank top and black gloves. "Then he'll whine like a little girl."

"Oi! Shut your hole Ravager!" A figure dropped from the ceiling, stunning the titans as not only was there a girl version of Slade, but there was a blond and red version of Gecko here! "Sup little brother."

"Your only older by _one _minute Reji..." Gecko grumbled as he glared at Red Dragon. "Why are you here!? Your supposed to be in japan!" Red Dragon laughed good and loud at that.

"Wooo you really think that back water village could keep me confined for long?" Red Dragon sneered as his katana quivered in its sheath. "Oh looks like the dragon wants to play...and it isn't the only one huh?" Gecko narrowed his eyes but said nothing as his katana quivered in its sheath as well.

"The katanas-" Robin started to question suspiciously before he had to lean back from a sword swipe, the owner of the sword being Ravager. "So your connected to Slade!?" He demanded an answer from the masked villainess.

"The mask tip you off?" Ravager questioned sarcastically before she made a kick at his chest, landing with a thud and winding the bird boy before he tumbled into the halls-

"YO!" Cy's shout halted all further movement, freezing the villains in place. "Which one of yall minions-" Said minions bristled in anger. "-Blew up our Xbox!?" The cyborg brought out his sonic cannon as beast boy turned into a green leopard and growled menacingly.

"..."

"..."

"He did it." Blackfire pointed to Herxus, who blanched.

"F-ing bi-"Herxus shouted before he had to jump over a sonic blast, hanging from a lamp that swung back and forth. Then having to flip over on the kitchen counter with a great leap to avoid a green crow that swiped at his eyes. "Alright you wanna play?" He smirked as he grabbed a food bowl. "Say hello to mah little friends!" The visored villan held up bananas in each hand, confusing the heros before Cy tried to blast the weirdo with his cannon-SQUIRT-Only for his vision to be clouded by...banana.

"AH! The heck!?" Cy shouted as his shot was way off, nearly hitting Robin and Ravager in mid fight.

"Watch it!" Robin and Ravager shouted in tandem before glaring at one another, raging back into their battle with Robin delivering quick strikes with his bo staff. Ravager countered every one of his strikes with her katanas. The two fighters slowly moved into the halls. It was then Star tried to get into action, only for her sister's grinning face and glowing eyes to burst into her vision.

"Forget about me so soon?" Blackfire mocked before her eyebeams struck Star hard and hit her through the wall. "I'm insulted." She laughed before following after her little sister at high speeds through the hole.

"Friend Star-" Gecko was cut off when a chain wrapped around his neck, making him choke a bit as his brother was on the other end.

"I'm a bit insulted too Baka-Jin." Red dragon grinned before smashing the window with the butt of his sword. "So insulted I'm gonna kick your ass." He laughed a he jumped out of it, yanking Gecko off his feet and out the window with him.

"Gecko! Azarath Metrion Zin-" Raven's chanting was cut off when a smirking Herxus shoved an Apple in her mouth like a suckling pig.

"Sorry little piggy, no spells for you." Herxus bopped her on the nose with a finger, making her bristle before-SMACK-she used the physical and direct option of breaking his nose with her fist. "AH my nose! You bitch!" He held his bleeding nose as Raven smirked despite the apple gagging her. Herxus tried to get something out of his sleeve, only to have to do the matrix when BB in panther form pounced. The green bean sailed over him and landed on the counter, growling menacingly at the villan.

"Jeeze, take a chill pill." Herxus grumbled as blood went down his face, he then grinned as he grabbed something from the conveniently open fridge, BB pounced with teeth and claws at the ready-"Or some protein!" He cackled as he shoved a raw steak in BB's mouth, making the green bean morph back as he gagged horribly on his worst enemy.

"I'm gonna get you..." Cy growled as he finally got the banana out of his eyes, only to see a watermelon poised over his head. "Wha-" All he saw next where red guts as the melon was shoved on his head.

* * *

"What's your connection with Slade!?" Robin shouted as he blocked another strike with his bo staff.

"You really that curious?" Ravager smirked as they got into a blade lock, she then brought back her head and smashed it against Robin's forehead. Making him stumble back before Ravager's foot swept his feet out from under him."Well...I don't feel like telling you." His eyes widened as Ravager ran up the wall to get higher, then descended on him with her twin katanas, he rolled away just in time. Though he still got nicked by the blades...

"You fight dirty..." Robin grunted out as he got back to his feet, making Ravager smirk.

"Children are cruel..." Ravager smirked as she took her swords out of the ground. "And I'm _very_ in touch with my inner child." She then pounced on him again.

* * *

Star was having a rough time in the sky's, shooting at her sister as she flew through a cloud to confuse her. She then took this moment to breathe a bit, her sister seems to have gotten even better at aerial battles...

"Hey sister dear!" Blackfire jeered as she tacked Starfire around the mid section and flew them out of the cloud. They tumbled through the air before Star threw her sister down to earth with a yell, then righting herself. "Taka taka taka taka!" Star yelled as she unleashed rapid fire starbolts on her sister, who smirked as she flew with ease. The starbolts exploding behind her and marking her path. Star then stopped her assault with a surprised and shocked look on her face as Blackfire simply appeared in front of her, instant transmission style with her arms crossed.

"Hey Stary, seeing as how you sent me places, only fair that I do the same for you." Blackfire smirked before she pointed at a land mass. "You see that mountain over there?"

"Actually sister that looks more like a plateAUUUUU!" Star was sent careening into the plateau with a huge crash by a kick from her sister.

* * *

Gecko growled as he used his KI to stick to the side of the tower, he ran as he threw his throwing stars at his brother, who smirked before he drew his katana and deflect them all. The two brothers seemed to be evenly matched in combat as they clashed blades at high speeds, Red Dragon's blade was glowing with a green dragon. That grew brighter and brighter with each clash of the blades, and as Red dragon's sword got brighter. So did Gecko's...

"Look at how excited they're getting huh bro!" Red Dragon sneered as they continued to trade blows. "So you told em yet? Huh?!" The other ninja cackled before he made a couple hand signs. "You'll get burned eventually!" With that Red Dragon shot fire from his mouth at Gecko, who spun around and smashed his foot into his chest with a burst of KI. Red Dragon skipped like a stone before sticking back to the wall with red KI.

"That's more like it..." Red Dragon grinned excitedly as his eyes...glowed green. His teeth seemed to sharpen a bit as he pointed his glowing sword at Gecko. "Come on! Make my blood boil!"

"Gladly!" Gecko growled as his eyes glowed...Red. His teeth also sharpening as he glared at his brother, ancient urges bubbling up as he gave out a war cry. Clashing blades with a huge crash...

* * *

Robin grimaced as the battle wasn't going in his favor, he blocked a strike from Ravager only for her other sword to slice open his cheek. He gritted his teeth as her foot smashed against the side of his knee, nearly getting his head cut off if he hadn't made her move back by throwing a birdarang at her. She fights dirty and she has more experience then he does...Shit he might be in trouble...

BEEP

BEEP

BEEP

"Hm?" Ravager suddenly stopped her assault on Robin when the beeping noise started up, the boy wonder blinked in confusion as she moved back. "Already? But I was having so much fun tormenting bird boy..." She then sighed as she sheathed her swords. "Later bird brain." She then backflipped away, making sure her foot caught his chin as she went...

"Guh..." Robin held his aching jaw as his knee gave out, kneeling on the floor with his staff firmly in his hand. "Who...is she...?"

* * *

Red dragon gave out a laugh as he fired a column of flames at Gecko, only for a KI packed punch to dissipate it as he charged through. Gecko's eyes glowed a menacing red as he tried to hit Red Dragon's torso with the flat of his blade. But a grinning Red dragon yanked on something, making Gecko nearly fall off the building if he hadn't cut the ninja wire on his ankle.

"Still too soft Baka-Gecko!" Red dragon jeered as he threw some throwing knives at his brother, who deflected them. But Red Dragon's glowing green eyes appeared in his vision before Gecko found himself winded by a red KI packed fist. Red Dragon then grabbed a Kuni and tried to stab Gecko's face, only for the other to grab his wrist and stop him in a power struggle...

"Reji, we don't need to fight..." Gecko grunted as he kept the kuni from piercing his face.

"Hmph, when are you gonna take me seriously Baka-Jin?" Red Dragon growled, his green glowing eyes boring into his brother as he tried to force the quivering blade down. "You feel the compulsion to kill me, and it works vise versa. Of course you always gotta be the goody two shoes favorite!" He growled as the blade got closer to Gecko's eye.

"Its...Not like that!" Gecko roared as he won the battle of strength, moving the blade away as his forehead crashed against his brother's. Fazing him long enough so he could be sent away with a double KI packed palm thrust. "Listen to me you TEME!"

"Grr..." Red dragon growled as he held his probably bruised ribs, ready to retaliate before-

BEEP

BEEP

BEEP

"Fucking hell!" Red Dragon roared as he heard the beeping from his silver belt. "Ugh this isn't over Baka-Jin, next time." Gecko's eyes widened as Red dragon cut the KI off from his feet. The thing keeping him on the side of the building gone and gravity doing its work on making the red ninja fall towards the earth, he threw some pellets on the island and a column of smoke erupted and hid him from view. When Gecko dropped down to check...he was nowhere to be found...

* * *

"I can do this all day little sister!" Blackfire laughed as she had her index fingers out, shooting starbolts from them at rapid fire. The other tameranian tried desperately to dodge them in the air, while fired from Blackfire's fingers rather then her whole hand, the starbolts were significantly faster rather then powerful. It was much like dodging bullets rather then the regular starbolts.

"Sister please! I do not wish to fight you!" Star tried as she made a star bolt collide with some of the things that BB would later dub as 'Star bullets'. Starfire dodged a few more, wondering idly in the back of her mind if she could do something like this

"Well too bad, 'cus I wanna fight. And test out something new." Blackfire smirked as she held out her hand like a pistol, purple energy compressed at the tip of her finger. The energy not being very big but Starfire could hear the humming, it was unheard of for so much energy to be compressed in such a small space..."It was called the Spirit Gun in this thing I watched, but I heard later it was an...anime? Meh, I'm gonna call it...The Star Gun." She grinned as the energy was suddenly let lose, Star eeping as she arched her body into a C to avoid the blast just a smidge...The ray went through a mountain and into the dirt, all an all it was a very powerful thing...

"Second time's the charm..." Blackfire readied another, Starfire tensed for the second blast with her starbolts at the ready-

BEEP

BEEP

BEEP

"Aw man, now!?" Blackfire groaned as the beeping sounded from her belt, her arms crossed with a bit of a...pout. "Grr whatever, later sis!" She then dropped out of the sky and towards the tower, leaving her blinking sister behind.

* * *

"Get over here you skinny little-!" Cy growled as he tried to catch Herxus, who slid between his legs to avoid capture. The three heros were covered in fruit and other...stains from the villian pelting them with food. BB tried to get at him in gorilla form but he still slipped through his grip...

"Na nana na nah!" Herxus jeered before something shot out of his sleeve and wrapped around Cy's arm. "Now _you _get over here!" He then grinned as he yanked on his arm-POP-Cy's arm was yanked off. Making Herxus and the rest blink...

"Uh...all of you was supposed to get over here..." Herxus pointed out as he held the tied arm up like one of those fishes that hang in stores.

"It...happens sometimes dog..." Cy said awkwardly, Raven just facepalmed at this before she yanked out the apple from her mouth.

"Azarath Metrion Zinth-" Raven choked on air when she saw Herxus Judo threw Cy...over her, and he landed on her with his ton bulk. "Get...off!" She could bearly breath under Cy.

"Ha ha ha! Oh man I can't believe it's so easy!" Herxus nearly laughed his head off before having to lean back to avoid a green gorilla's strike. Apparently BB wasn't very amused by being force-fed meat, and it showed in his strikes as he tried to hit the elusive villain. "May god forgive this hand!" BB cried out in an unmanly shriek as his...Bits were crushed by Cy's hand. He fell over as he morphed back, holding his pride. Apparently _that _method of dispensing foes was universal, but only if they were male.

"Oh man not cool! I'll have to burn that hand dog-"

BEEP

BEEP

BEEP

"Oh I'm done? Welp later." Herxus grinned at the hereos with a wave before he started running towards the window and jumped out, a black blur made him disappear from the scene.

* * *

"...Alright...what was up with that!?" Cy groaned as the team all sat on the couch, he, Rae, and BB were all covered in food. With the addition of BB holding an ice pack to his bits with a pained look.

"A glorified meat grinder..." A beat up Robin said with a scowl. "We were played with and they weren't even trying!"

"Ite...They were here for a reason, and they were also under Slade's payroll..." Gecko pointed out as he rubbed his abdomen, it was going to be bruised heavily. "I just can't figure out why they'd be here...But I know this..."

"We will see them again." Raven added softly, confirming what they all knew.

"And we shall be ready." Star finished.

* * *

"Excellent, your performance was most..." Slade said to his team as the four stood in front of him, the recording devices planted in the monitor. Where the battles that were fought earlier were being played on a loop. "Excellent."

"Great, I hope you pull up your end of the bargain, one-eye." Herxus huffed as he walked away with his hands in his pockets. "I'll find that blue bastard and put him six feet under."

"Of course, Rose get back to training." Slade ordered, Ravager nodded before lighting up a smoke. Breathing out her cancer stick as she melted into the shadows.

"We're goin back to class boss man, hope you enjoy the show." Red dragon gave the two fingered salute as he and Blackfire left the hideout, leaving Slade to watch the videos with rapt attention.

He has you now Titans...

* * *

**Wing: And there you have it!**

**Raven:...You have a terrible work ethic don't you?**

**Wing:...**

**Gecko:...**

**Wing: Shut up!**


End file.
